Master of Kunoichi
by Mr. Grumpy the Depraved
Summary: A man gifted with the world breaking potential of an RPG like gaming ability is dropped into a fictional world. Abandoning morality garbage & embracing his desires, setting out to become a Kunoichi hunter. His ultimate goal to enslave an army of female ninja powerhouses to do his bidding and wife a certain goddess sealed in the moon. [ Broken fatass hentai villain OC. Harem, Dark]
1. Chapter 1

**AN – First attempt at wish fulfilment 101. Inspired by hentai, Gaming system is a bit off as I literally felt inspiration to write further drain as I spent time detailing the status updates and crap. So beyond this chapter status updates will be kept to a minimum. **

**Flamers can go gag on a motherfucking turd.**

**Warning: Violence, Profanity, Smut & Drugs**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto**

**Thoughts – "**_Under aged fucking_** "**

**/oOo\**

**Pre Kyuubi Attack Arc 1 – Prologue: Integration & Initiating a smack-dab game plan**

Deep in a lush forest la an overweight youth warmed by the rays of light piercing though t the canopy warming up his heavy body as his back lay flat on the damp grass and loamy soil. Waking with a start, his hands clamping around his neck as he gasps for air, struggling to get in an upright sitting position. The foreign surroundings doing nothing to calm his mid after experiencing death by chocking on a dry donut literally inhaled by the gluttonous youth.

"Argh ***COUGH*,** shit. Should have ordered extra glaze." Seemingly regaining his composure.

"_Where the fuck am I?"_

He asks himself, noting his clothes now hang on him like bed sheets. Confused he takes a peak beneath his oversized business suit that once covered his obese body like a sausage skin.

Seeing the tip of what is now his substantially larger than any normal hairless fat pecker and swollen ball sack. Heavily hanging endowments peeking from under his chubby belly. Squinting and noting that the thick lenses of his glasses start hurting his now red beady eyes and impairing his vision rather than improving it. Running a hand through his slightly greasy shoulder length hair. Pulling a strand out in front of him. Barely recalling the last time he felt his hair having started balding since puberty till nothing remained on his oily skinned bald head at the age of thirty.

Looking around while trying to stand up, the bloody box cutter he used to kill his neighbour's relentlessly noisy dog in the middle of the night falls from his pant pocket.

Flashbacks of the gruesome moment no longer affecting him as bad as it did. Not after finishing his twelfth box of cheap doughnuts. Recalling scarfing down a box of the said treats in the storage room at work. Eating the only thing that seems to have made his crappy life more bearable. Though acting out and shanking the shit out of the irritatingly noisy dog next door must have been him reaching his breaking point, after all the shit he had put up with as the meek nice guy getting walked all over and treated like shit all of his life.

Though just when he was about to put away his now useless glasses, after nearly a full minute of trying to figure out why after ten years it became impossible to see through.

**[Skill Unlocked…. Observe Lvl 0 (11%)]**

" What?..."

Focusing on his glasses again.

**Cheap Glasses for the visually impaired**

**Item description: Allows whomever has terrible sight to see. And prevents those who have normal or good sight from seeing.**

**Durability: 13/25**

'_You've got to be shitting me'_

Taking a breath seemingly steeling himself for something before hesitantly saying, "Status"

**Name: N/A**

**G/A: Male; 10 years old**

**Titles: Reincarnated [+ 10 Intelligence]**

**Level 0: 10/100 EXp**

**Status****:**

**Heath points: 600 / 600**

**Stamina points: 300 / 300**

**Chakra points: 900 / 1000**

**Currency : 0 N/A**

**Attributes: [Free points - 10] **

**Constitution – 6**

**Endurance – 3**

**Strength – 5**

**Dexterity – 3**

**Intelligence – 8 (+ 10)**

**Wisdom – 10**

**Charisma – 2**

**Chakra – 10**

**Skills:**

**Observe Lvl 0 (11%) – Ability to view the status of objects or people, amount of information revealed depends on level of the skill. [Cost ,- 100 CP]**

Standing there shell-shocked for a solid five minutes, going through every scenario in his head. Recalling everything done since he got up at his shitty basement room in his parents' house before dragging his fatass to work.

Before bursting out in maniacal laughter and doing a happy dance that made his soft blubbery body jiggle in an odd, disturbing, yet uniquely intriguing way.

**/oOo\**

**Dusk **

**Forests of fire country**

**Users name will be changed to "Takeru", are you sure you wish to select this name**

**[Yes/No]**

'_Yes'_

Dropping the gathered pile of broken branches and taking a handful of the edible berries from his pockets and stuffing his face. Taking his lighter and lighting his tie on fire before bundling it in a bunch of little twigs and tree resin then stacking the branches on the burning pile.

**[ Skill Unlocked…. Survival Skills Lvl 0 (10%)]**

'_Description, Survival skills'_

**Survival skills – The ability to survive in the wild, Find food, Adapt and navigate. [Passive]**

Chewing and rubbing some of the herbs gathered while foraging and spamming observe, on his body to prevent bug bites. He takes the time to think.

'_Where am exactly?. The Chakra stat implies that I'm in a world that is most likely related to martial arts. Even though I'm not a religious person, I pray that is not a Chinese WN'_

**New Quest: Find out where you are. Reward - World Map, Currency & 50 Exp**

Noting the dim rays of the setting sun through the thick canopy above. Self-named reincarnated boy Takeru , stuffs leaves into his oversized shirt before curling up next to the fire. Figuring he try and create new skills while he rest before setting out to find a settlement come morning.

…**..**

**Next day**

**Meditation skill Lvl 3 (64%) – Clears most mental debilitations & Increases Chakra regeneration rate while outside of combat by 7.5% per sec.**

**New Attribute unlocked: Chakra control – Ability to refine and reduce the use of excess chakra needed to perform a task.**

**New Skill discovered: Leaf sticking exercise Lvl 0 (3%) – Increases Chakra control and reserves steadily. Cost (- 15 CP per sec)**

' _Chakra control?, Leaf sticking exercise?'_

Looking down and noting a leaf covered in a barely noticeable soft blue glow stuck to his 10 yo manbewb.

'_Wait isn't that used it Naruto?'_

**Quest completed: Find out where you are.**

**Reward: World Map Unlocked. + 20 000 Yen, + 50 Exp**

Takeru letting out a sigh rather than being overjoyed about being in an anime world. Namely because he loathed Naruto verse. Bunch of indoctrinated kids taught to believe friendship is magic while trained to murder. Not to mention the main character's idiocy and how all other enemies the 'dream team' face gets nerf'd because of plot armour.

"Seriously, take some OG ninja from an anime like Basilisk and give them chakra. They will fuck this world up." Voicing his thought's as he throws some damp soil onto the embers of his nearly dead fire. Emptying his clothes of the leaves used to keep him warm picking one up and holding it to his forehead. Dumping all ten of his free attribute points into chakra control. Activating leaf sticking exercise and meditating skills.

About an hour later and levelling the respective skills grinded.

**Status affect: Hunger – Suffer – 10% strength penalty**

"Well shit." Getting up and dusting off his folded oversized dirty pants.

'_Open World map….. Well I guess Konoha is everyone who's lucky to come here's starter '_

Setting a marker on Konoha and bringing up a minimap showing all edible berries like the ones he already consumed. Deciding to forage for some grub before trekking to 'shitstorm central' about 20 kilometres away.

…**..**

**2 Hours Later**

Huffing and gasping for air after walking nearly eight kilometres. Thinking he should have used some of his points in Endurance.

**\+ 1 Wis**

Rolling his sweat stung eyes before recalling something see in an anime watched before. But not quite remembering what it was called.

Focussing chakra into his feet and visualizing the action in his head before bouncing off the foot he intends to kick off with.

Air rushing past his face, feeling his chakra deplete substantially before.

"OH FUCK!"

His body colliding with a branch with bone jarring force. Not only knocking the wind out of him, but making him empty the contents of his stomach after hitting the forest floor below. Hard.

**\- 20 HP, Stunned for 10 sec**

**New skill: Flash step Lvl 0 (10%) – Allows for fast near instantaneous travel. Speed and distance covered depends on level of skill. Current distance 5 metres. [Cost, - 300 CP ]**

" Argh!", Rolling to his back and laying there staring up at the branch that close lined the shit out of him. Takeru has a moment to think.

' _What am I doing?.'_ Realizing the foolishness of his actions. 'Say_ I get to Konoha, there's a high chance that I'll be interrogated. I mean I can't just waltz in there and be like, ' Yo I want to be a ninja to protect people'. I'm at the age where kids usually become Genin, so I'll be suspected of being another villages spy before seen as a lost kid.'_

**\+ 3 Wis**

Paranoia kicking in when his head darts around. '_Goddamnit, ANBU could be watching me right now.'_

Sneaking back in the direction he came from. While continuing to think._ 'Need to level survival and observe skills some more, chakra control too.' _While sneaking away and trying to come up with a set plan before he is carried away with all the ways he can break the world with his abilities.

**New Skill: Sneak Lvl 0 (10%) – While sneaking the chance of being detected is reduced to 5%. The higher the level of the skill, the chance of being detected decreases. [Cost , - 5 SP per sec]**

Chuckling slightly as a smirk spreads across his face. Glint of what could be described as hunger in his eyes.

'_Or why not level broken abilities to ensure Opness.'_

**/oOo\**

**1 Week later**

…**..**

In the early hours of the morning. Sneaking right into the gates of Konoha while staying close to the walls. Takeru refraining from blurting out. _' What in the actual fuck',_ though glad he remains undetected_._ Staring right at the Jounen teacher in charge of a Genin team about to leave on a mission. Only ten metres away from where he remains in a crouched position with his back against the wall.

About to walk further into the visage and steal some toiletries and clothes, when he gets an idea on another broken skill he could easily obtain with something as simple as listening.

"Okay guys, before we go on our first C-rank mission. I want all of you to double check your supplies." The jounen in charge of their team instructs.

Takeru tempted to use observe on the veteran ninja but doesn't want to risk exposing himself by using chakra while hidden. Listening to the Genin whine and fuss, overeager to start what Takeru assumes is their first real mission.

Disappointed that he did not obtain the skill he wanted. Takeru moves in further before his stamina points reaches low levels due to sneak being in use. Continuing to catch snippets of people's conversations before heading to the poorer side of the village. Managing to snag a warn kimono and clogs along with a tattered obi, hanging from one of the brothels washing lines.

**New skill: Eavesdropping lvl 0 (15 %) – Listen in on other people undetected. Current range 2.5 Metre radius. [Cost, - 18 CP per second]**

Tossing his earth clothes into a dumpster and heading down the street and putting a marker on the closest bathhouse. The weeks accumulated filth and sweat causing quite a few civilians passing by to nearly grimace at the smell of his stench.

Sneaking right into the bathhouse and giving himself a much needed scrub before looking for a place to stay and hopefully work at.

'_Fuck who knew sneak was this broken. Though I guess it's to be expected after spending a little over 84 hours in total sneaking around the forest and avoiding scouts patrolling the surrounding hidden village.'_

Movement from a narrow alleyway draws his attention. Sneaking towards the two individuals standing over the form of a beaten woman. Using his Eavesdropping skill.

"Thought you could run off with my money you bitch!?." The man who appears to be a pimp snarls at the downed lady kicking her in her already bruised ribs.

"Please!, I worked hard for this. It's all I have!, haven't I given enough already?." The woman in ruffled and open kimono pleads. Her full, perky tits capped with light brown nipples exposed. Blood from her busted full cocksucking lips trailing in between her soft milky titflesh.

Takeru feeling a shudder of dark arousal. Although being a generally nice person. The years of shit treatment and Karma so fucken bad it's as if he was cursed at birth. Made him a pretty fucked up person after years of internalizing his emotions.

Prepared to pass on and leave the runaway whore at the mercy of her pimp and his goon before he stops himself._ 'This is another chance at life, a chance to do whatever the fuck it is I want. To hell with the consequences, I'm sick of being a pussy pushed around and walked all over. Turning my back on opportunities because I can't afford the risk.'_

Taking his box cutter and sneaking towards the duo terrorising the crying whore.

'_Observe'_

**Target: 2****nd**** Rate Pimp**

**Age: 32**

**Lvl 9**

**Hp: 250/300**

**Sp: 500/500**

**Status: Under the effects of narcotics. – 50 % intelligence, + 25 % Mental resistance.**

**Target: Goon**

**Age: 29**

**Lvl 10**

**Hp: 750/750**

**Sp: 400/450**

**Status: Uneducated, Weak minded. Aroused + 10% Endurance.**

'_I'm going to have to kill at some point so best to get it out of the way now right?, They aren't people, just npc's that give experience points,_ _just npc's that give experience points,_ _just npc's that give experience points….'_

Repeating it like a mantra in his head. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath.

…**..**

The goon gagging the struggling whore's mouth with her Kimono's sash, the pimp hefting a large rusted pipe and smirking darkly as he sets his sights between the whores legs. Her struggling becoming more frantic, now aware that her former pimp intends to do.

Spitting on the rusted edge of the pipe as the goon spreads her legs revealing her neatly trimmed pussy with slightly spread lower lips revealing protruding Labia from her veteran, surprisingly tight pussy and pink inner folds. Letting out a stream of piss in horror and terror, as she screams and struggles even more frantically.

" I hope you enjoyed your last fuck while working for me. Coz it will be your la- AARRRGH**-*COUGH*, *GASP*, GURGLE***"

Both whore and goon stare in shock as a 10 YO fat kid, stands in front of the dying pimp clutching his slitted throat. The kid turning to towards them and pointing the bloody box cutter at the stunned goon, ignoring the pimp crashing into the trash and knocking over some bins making a ruckus as he bucks and struggles. Gasping for air while choking on his blood.

Bluring forward and burying the blade into the goon's eye.

The orb erupting like bloody egg yolk that runs down his cheek spalttering onto the jiggling and bouncing milky tits of the struggling whore attempting to get out from under him. The boy hitting the hilt of the box cutter burying it deeper into the flailing and screaming goons head as he grips on his clothes. Silencing him with a sickening twist.

The boy staring down at the goons face frozen in an expression of agony. Focusing on the mutilated socket before keeling over, dropping the boxcutter and emptying his stomach into the now dead goon's open mouth and on his face. Shaking hands reaching down and gripping the box cutter, laboured breath becoming less frantic but still heavy and panicked as he grips the corpse.

"Inventory"

Is all the whore hears before the body and bloody box cutter disappears?. The whore's blood runs cold thinking the boy some crazed vigilante who dropped out of the ninja academy. Her eyes darting for an exit, the only one in sight is the entrance of the alleyway behind the boy who shakily steps towards her pimp's corpse and makes it disappear without muttering a word like the first time. Reinforcing the thought of him being a dropout.

His haunting eyes seemingly numb with emotion and holding back tears locking onto her.

With thoughts of the boy brutally murdering her as well. Her heart drops.

…

Takeru standing infront of the whore leaning against the wall her eyes darting to the alley entrance.

"Don't you dare fucken scream or I'll finish what your pimp started." Eying the rusted metal pipe.

' _Goddamn it I wish I had some shit like Gamer's Mind. Why the fuck am I so tired?'_. Shaking his head and trying to get the images of what he had just did out of his mind.

**New Skill: Assassination lvl 0 (5%) – An attack that deals more damage to a target if undetected. Current damage bonus x 2.5%, 0.5 % bleeding damage for 30 sec. [Cost – 300 SP]**

**New Skill: Critical strike lvl 0 (10 %) – An attack that does critical damage and may stun target. Damage multiplier x2. Stun 0.5 seconds. [Cost – 50% SP]**

**New skill: Intimidation lvl 0 (5%) – Ability to threaten or use violence to compel target to do certain act. [Passive]**

**\+ 450 exp gained from defeating pimp, + 500 Exp gained from defeating Goon**

**+++ Level up**

**New title: Murderer: Killer instinct – 20% resistance to fear, Killing intent – increases with each kill, may stun target. The ability to kill without mercy nor hesitation.**

Looking towards the Whore. "What's your name?"

"K-Kimi." She replies covering her exposed breasts, Takeru feeling slightly disappointed at being denied looking at the best pair of tits he had physically seen, besides saggy tits of old cheap whores he use to fuck in the back of his shitty car on a payday.

"Know here your old boss use to live?" nodding her head." Good." Takeru says extending his bloody hand to help her up. "Take me there."

…**..**

**Few hours later**

**Dead Pimp's apartment**

…**..**

After raiding the apartment and finding about 200 000 Yen stashed in the broken oven. Kimi taking a shower after Takeru who is now preparing himself and his Ho's supper. Gaining the cooking skill after finishing the pseudo bacon burger.

'_Status'_

**Takeru**

**G/A: Male; 10 years old**

**Titles: Reincarnated [+ 10 Intelligence]; Murderer [Killer instinct – 20% resistance to fear, Killing intent – increases with each kill, may stun target.** **The ability to kill without mercy nor hesitation.]**

**Level 3: 300/400 Exp**

**Status****:**

**Heath points: 600 / 600**

**Stamina points: 300 / 300**

**Chakra points: 21 000/21 000**

**Chakra regen: 10% per minute**

**Currency : 20 000 Yen**

**Attributes: [Free points - 30] **

**Constitution – 6**

**Endurance – 3**

**Strength – 5**

**Dexterity – 3**

**Intelligence – 9 (+ 10)**

**Wisdom – 15**

**Charisma – 2**

**Chakra – 210**

**Chakra Control – 20 / - 20% cost of all chakra related skills**

Bumping charisma up to five, looking into the mirror and noticing no change in his appearance. Guessing it would need a substantial increase to note any physical changes. The stat most likely acting as a multiplier to skills related to interacting with others.

**\+ 2 Int**

Deciding to keep his points, while he finds out what build would be best for a 'Glass Conon', build and maybe dump points into constitution later with access points.

Kimi returning to the living room with fresh clothes.

"Sit and eat up, I have questions. You probably have your own but it can wait."

Not waiting for her to join him he starts eating his first warm meal containing meat since arriving in this world. Kimi hesitantly eating the meal provided but finds it surprisingly delicious.

Takeru clearing his throat to gain her attention. "So Kimi, tell me. Who is the hokage of Konoha?" Noting the confused look she gives him. "It's not a trick question."

"Minato Namikaze."

"No shit?" Takeru surprised asks rhetorically, Kimi nodding her head confirming what she had said. "Moving on then, where can a ten year old find a job then?"

"Why would you want a job?, don't you go to the academy or live at the orphanage?" Kimi asks confused as to why one so young would need a job.

"To make money you fucken idiot why else?. No I don't have parents."

"So a runaway orphan then?. I guess you can have look around, genin usually take care menial tasks nobody would want to do. But costs the employers more than they would like. There are some brothels catering for high end customers with more, 'perverse' tastes." Kimi gaining a slight expression of disgust.

"Well I guess I'm off job hunting." Takeru noting Kimi eyeing the stack of money on the table. "What"

"C-could you spare some money." Kimi hesitantly asks. If it where any other 10YO she would simply take the money from them and make some wise assed lecture of finishing school. But this kid in front of her had just murdered two men and made their bodies disappear.

"Why?, isn't me saving your life enough?. Besides what do I get in return?"

Hesitantly speaking after a while, "There's this new brothel buying up all the best girls on the street. The pimp you killed had five girls working for him till they got 'Scouted'. Regular girls like me have to pa-

\- I'll repeat what I just said. What do I get in return?. " Takeru taps on the table impatiently.

Sighing, Kimi continues, "Help me pay my way into the brothel and you get a cut of my monthly earnings. Like an unofficial Pimp."

"Steady income, can't argue with that."

**/oOo\**

**Next day**

…**..**

After spending the whole of yesterday looking for a job as a helper. Finding one as dish washer at a small ramen shop with an oddly familiar name Takeru couldn't be bothered to recall. Kimi spending most of the day cleaning up around the shitty apartment and resting so her bruised face and body could heal.

Takeru realizing something when writing down his grand plan and phases of implementing it. He couldn't write in Kanji. Though it took a while after assistance from Kimi before getting the Calligraphy skill. And finally completing his list. However keeping it's written form in English. In case he does something retarded like misplacing it when forgetting to put it in his inventory.

Besides spamming/grinding skills to avoid sleep with disturbing dreams filled with, fat boys fucking the gouged bloody eye sockets and stretching open slitted throats of pimps and goons. He learned that the average adult citizen does not surpass level ten. The highest levelled Genin he's seen so far has been level 40. Chunin range from lvl 55 to ?. Not even bothering to scope out the few hidden Jonin he sensed.

"The fuck!?" Yelling in fright when he feels a hand tap his shoulder. Looking up at Kimi who looks at him with some concern._ ' Fuck I didn't even notice her.'_

"You look like shit, why don't you get some sleep?." She says while cleaning up the cups of instant noodles and boxes of takeout enough to feed a decent sized family.

"And dream of skull fucking and mutilating the corpses of your ex-pimp and his goon. No thanks, I'm all good." Trying to ignore the fatigue. While completing my bucket list.

" What is that?, I don't recognise that form of writing?"

Looking up at her as she leans on the table allowing a full view of her slender yet curvaceous figure.

'_Observe'_

**Name: Kimi**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 21**

**Level : 8**

**Class: Apprentice level seamstress; Maid; Exert level prostitute**

**HP: 300/350**

**SP: 550/550**

**Status: Badly Bruised – 50 HP [Time remaining 95 hours]**

" Its just a silly little list of things I intend to do before dying or I eventually get killed."

***Shit list***

**Step 1 – become broken**

**Step 2 – Break female ninja's into loyal fucktoys**

**Step 3 – Avoid the spotlight, but find and steal Shisui Uchiha's eyeball before Danzo.**

**Step 4 – With the help of kunoichi slave harem, seal at least one tailed beast in myself.**

**Step 5 – Start own hidden village.**

**Step 6 – Watch shit go down from side-lines while repeating step 1 & 2.**

**Step 7 – Claim Kaguya and take over the world.**

**End game – Ascend to godhood and repeat step 2 while searching for a way to travel through space.**

"That's a pretty negative mindset for a kid to have." Gently reaching for Takeru's hand with some hesitation and taking it. Leading him to the bed and laying down. Kimi hugs him from behind unintentionally pressing her full soft tits covered with a thin silk kimono. "let's both get some sleep. I don't know what you have been through, though I can see much pain in your eyes. Let me ease your burden, it's the least I can do."

Takeru shocked by the sudden change in the prostitute's behaviour. Making sure the money is in his inventory just in case she tries to ditch his ass and leave him penniless. Though stopping her as she starts humming a soft tune.

"Kimi?."

"Hmm?"

"Tell me how to get any woman I want in bed, and how to fuck their brains out." Takeru says lazily.

Slightly flabbergasted Kimi lets out a laugh before covering her mouth as she light-heartedly chuckles. "W-why would you need to know that? Have you even started puberty yet?"

"Figured I start learning the necessary 'skills' so when the time comes I don't have to waste time wooing a bitch. Besides I wasn't asking, you can even throw in a few personal experiences for reference."

"***Sigh*,** Kami you're an odd brat. Okay…. To seduce a woman you first have to-

**/oOo\**

**1 Week later**

…**..**

"Oi, Takeru!. Could you come here for a moment?"

Closing the disappointment that is this world's form of an erotic novel and placing it on the stool I was sitting on adjusting my apron. Walking around to the front of the stall I nearly trip mid stride when the two most beautiful women I've ever seen sofar, come's onto view.

One with straight silky smooth ankle length crimson red hair with shoulder length strands framing her face, black clip parting hair to the left. Very beautiful round face with smooth soft features and Violet coloured eyes. Pouty soft lips. Her loose fitting dress failing to fully hide her sleek yet curvaceous womanly form.

The other slightly more mature in appearance. Luxurious long black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face roughly framing her cheeks and black eyes. Beautiful face with soft, sultry features. Small mouth with slightly plump cocksucking lips. The red kimono modestly concealing her voluptuous curved motherly form.

'_Observe'_

**Name: Kushina Uzimaki**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 21**

**Level: ?**

**Class: High Jonin/lower Sanin level Kunoichi, Jinchuriki of the nine tails**

**HP: 200 000 / 200 000**

**SP: 160 000 / 160 000**

**CP: N/A**

**Name: Mikoto Uchiha**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 26**

**Level: ?**

**Class: Ex-jonin Kunoichi, Uchiha Clan Matron**

**HP: 90 000 / 90 000**

**SP: 60 000 / 60 000**

**CP: 30 000 / 30 000**

' _Fuck me'_

"Huh?, he is just a little kid old man." Kushina speaks to the owner of the ramen stand who looks to be in his late thirties although being in his mid-twenties.

Mikoto frowning slightly, but chooses to sip silently on the tea she ordered.

"Got a problem with that, 'red'?" Takeru drawing their attention when he speaks and turns around to head back to the kitchens. "Unless you complaining about the food I got nothing to say, I'm clocking out old man."

"Hey wait!." Kushina stands up and walks towards him." I wanted to see who made the best ramen I've ever had, but it's clear your mother never taught you manners. What parent allows their child to work?. How old are you?, can't be older than twelve."

Takeru not bothering to look back as he hangs up his apron. "Thanks for the complement. As for my manners." Turning around and meeting Kushina's gaze who is taken back by the intimidating look in the 10yo child's eyes. "I don't have a mother, my guardian is a whore. I work because I need money and I'm ten." Turning to his employer ignoring a shocked Kushina and slightly disturbed and saddened Mikoto.

Disappearing into the crowd and sneaking off in a beeline towards the brothel Kimi is about to 'audition' at, before anyone of the trio could do anything else than stare at his retreating back.

A few long moments later.

Sitting propped up in a reclined position against a large pile of pillows on a large bed. Takeru spreading his legs to allow Kimi to kneel between them and fondle his throbbing big, fat, veiny cock and heavy, swollen cum laden balls. The Madam of the brothel sits off to the side in her regal silk kimono and her former Chunin level female bodyguard to her side. Watching Kimi preparing to perform a titty fuck, seemingly undisturbed that a minor is participating. Since some of her best working girls started whoring since the age of twelve.

Takeru groaning in pleasure with and gasping with hitched breath as Kimi lowers her head. The heat of her firm soft and warm titflesh enveloping his fat cock as she peels back his thick foreskin with her velvety slick warm tongue. The erotic arch of her back up to her plush ass swaying and slightly giggling causing his already painfully hard cock to throb angrily.

Kimi tasting the oddly arousing sweaty, musky flavoured underside of the bulbous fat head of Takeru's cock that threatens to dislocate her jaw. Humming as the rather excessive hot, slimy slightly salty in taste arousal oozes from his pisshole steadily filling her drooling mouth before swallowing. Steadily laying on her front and tilting her head to make eye contact with him as she slowly pulls back and releasing his inflamed head with a wet pop. Web like strands of silvery drool connecting her pouty lips to his member before she spits a dollop of pre-cum infused saliva on his cock.

Slick fleshy sounds becoming louder as she uses her delicate hands to squeeze her full, slobber glossed tits around his veiny fuckstick. Staring up at her young pimp and saviour like a cock hungry whore while drool drips down her chin. Her experienced snug slightly spread cunt leaking arousal, slightly parted inflamed lower lips allowing a view of her slick slimy inner folds.

Kimi deciding she milked the moaning youth's cock long enough lets go of her tits. The growl released from Takeru's lips at the loss of the slick, soft heaven around his cock is short lived when he hisses in maddening euphoria when Kimi forces nearly half of his enormous tool down her throat.

Earning a smirk from the Madam who sips on her sake crossing her legs.

Kimi's throat muscles milking Takeru's cock as if it were an orgasming pussy. Looking up with her tearing eyes while gagging a slobbering around his girth as her throat bloats, stretched by his immense girth. Slobbery drool oozing down his length and slickening his heavy cum filled sack. Fondling the heavy slick cum factories as if trying to coax the cum straight out of them.

Takeru gripping the sheets, tempted to force her head down his fuckstick and fuck her face. Reminding himself that this is Kimi's show.

Kimi's gagging coughs becoming loader as she continues to feed more of Takeru's bloated bitch breaker down her gullet. Her face now beat red. Messy bun becoming undone and loose strands and her tea stained face partially wet with slick clear pre-jizz infused spittle.

Just as her lips reach the base of his cock, her tongue grazing his smooth leathery sack. Her mucus infused spit bubbling nose resting in his hairless pubis in haling his sweaty musk. The madam snaps her fingers signalling Kimi switch positions.

Kimi making a show of slowly working his cock form her slightly sore throat. Loudly slurping up the thick slobbery mixture like a delicious fuck sauce soup.

Turning around and looking over her shoulder hungrily with half lidded teary eyes. The whorish sight of her face smeared with what little ruined makeup added to accent her natural attractiveness, glossed with pre-jizz. Smooth milky skin glossed with light perspiration. Plus ass cheecks slightly parted allowing a teasingpeak at her ligt brown winking asshole and drooling snug snatch.

Kimi's smug alluring mask crumbles when Takeru mounts her like a stud horse in rut mad with lust roughly claiming his mare. In a blur his cunt ruining tool is nearly buried to the hilt. Poor Kimi just starting to voice the maddening pain filled euphoric hell like heaven of having her slick slimy pussy ruined. Wailing screech cut short when Takeru grips her wide hips in place, fingers digging painfully into her soft cuves. Ramming himself balls deep into her, Fat plum sized cockhead acting as a battering ram as it breaks past her cervix and hits the back of her uterus.

Having the air knocked out of her lungs, the strength leaving her arms as she along with Takeru nearly fall off the bed with the momentum of his brutal thrust. Kimi only managing to let out occasional wailing mewls and keening sounds mixed with sharp laborious gasps as her pussy is utterly wrecked by Takeru. Who fuck's the ever living shit out of her as if possessed by a demon who's soul purpose was to fuck women into the afterlife and back.

Squishy squelching, slapping of sweat slick flesh and animalistic growling and wails of a woman in both agony and euphoria. Getting loader at every hip blurring impacts off a fat sweat slick belly and crotch against a reddening sweat slick jiggling, rippling ass connected together by slimy webby frothy strands of combined fuckjuice. The slick, slimy sucking and queeufing sounds of a pussy stretched to its limits by a blurring bloated mass of cock straightening out the deepest folds of her constantly spasming cunt.

The madam nearly dropping her cup as a shudder travels through her body. Never before witnessing a coupling so rough, so brutal, so animalistic, so… raw. Her ex-Chunin bodyguard's calm breathes becoming slightly bated as she watches on as a boy makes a veteran whore scream for mercy but beg for more.

The Madam regaining some composure, decides its best they switch positions so that the poor woman being ploughed into oblivion can at least demonstrate the full extent of her skills before her mind breaks.

Clapping her hands loudly.

Takeru seemingly calming down, an irritated growl escaping his drooling lips. Kimi, raising a shaking hand as she gulps for air, disparately trying to fill her burning lungs. Gently fondling his slick nuts dripping a frothy cocktail of their fucksauce onto the silk sheets. Her touch somewhat calming him enough for her to use some of her regained strength. To push back, Takeru now flat on his back and the recovering Kimi moaning him in reverse cowgirl.

Asif on que he brings his hand down on her sweatslick, plush reddened ass. The resounding stinging swat causing her firm fleshy cheeks to ripple. Kimi letting out a mewling gasp, pretty black painted toes and hands supporting her digging into the sweat soaked sheets, before building up a steady pace. Bouncing on his dick, thundering claps of her bouncing plush ass flesh connecting with his crotch along with her sighing moans sounding out through the heavily sweat and sex incensed air.

Takeru feeling his climax approaching, pulls his cock from Kimi's now gaping cunt mid bounce. Impaling her brown winking sweat soaked asshole on her decent. Managing to stuff a little more than half of his cock up her ass before Kimi locks up and lets out a wailing screech, Clenching madly spasming cunt squirting jets off piss drenching the large balls slick balls and drenching sex stained sheets further. Takeru grabbing a fist full of her sweaty ink black tresses of her now undone hair bun, gripping a handful of her slick ass flesh and stuffing the rest of his lubed cock of her ass balls deep.

Kimi's body locks up and spams as if she's having a seizure, the painful gaping of her asshole causing her to suffer the biggest pain induced orgasm in her life. Her madly spasming stretched sphincter acting as a cock ring preventing Takeru from flooding her rectum with his thick potent cum. Kimi's eyes roll to the back of her head, tongue lolling form her silent screaming mouth, drool dripping from her chin and splattering on her bouncing tits as post fucked silly shudders ceaselessly rip through her mind broken form.

Takeru roaring in bestial fury being denied release. Lifts Kimi limp form off his cock till only the tip remains.

Though the Madam's guard steps in managing to pry the limp Kimi from Takeru's vice like grip. The madam who saved the poor semi-comatose Kimi's asshole from being most likely permanently ruined stands at the foot of the bed completely naked. Her near impossibly erotic voluptuous body albeit small ass and thighs on full display.

Crawling atop of him and placing her finger on his lips. " Shhhh, it's okay I'll take care of you little stud. Don't worry about your bitch, with the show the two put on she's guaranteed a place here." Lowering her seasoned pussy drooling slimy girlcum onto his cock. Her loose mature cunt stretching like never before to accommodating him. Feeling as if her where a virgin again though this time ruined at first fuck.

…

**Few days later**

The last thing Takeru expected before clocking into work was to be pulled by the ear by none other than Kushina Uzumaki. All the way to Konoha hospital. Apparently the bitch tailed him, finding out he frequented and spent all-nighters at a brothel.

Takeru wondering why the fuck he thought it was a good idea not to sneak about. Wanting to build up familiarity with the plebs in the slums and red light district. So when the time comes when he is discovered/noticed he will have people vouch that he's some poor kid living with a whore he fucks from time to time.

But now sooner than he would like, he's being dragged into the spotlight by the hottest piece of ass around these parts.

' _Though she loses points for being a nosy cunt.'_

**\- 5 HP**

"Ow hey what the fuck lady!?."

**-5 HP**

Kushina noting that she has drawn more attention to herself and the struggling ten year old, Shunshin's to the hospital. Takeru slightly disorientated as Kushina barges into the door in front of them.

His oversized underaged cock throbbing when he stares one of the most beautiful and the bustiest woman in the elemental nations sipping sake with an irritated expression on her face as she exasperatedly sighs.

Straight blonde hair that parts above her forehead, shoulder length bangs framing her face and the rest reaching her lower-back. Beautiful mature face with strength of a hundred seal in the form of a diamond jewel on her forehead, Amber coloured eyes. Soft pink lipstick glossing her, plump pouty cocksucking lips. Her mesh shirt beneath her short sleeved kimono barely managing to prevent the tops of her exposed huge doughy, creamy tits from bursting and spilling out.

Takeru's now rapidly hardening cock sports a tent under his kimono before the fat drooling half foreskin covered tip peeking through. Kushina's face turning redder than her hair and Tsunade raising an eyebrow at Kushina before looking at her sake bottle and potting it to the side.

…**..**

**An hour and a while later**

…**.**

Kushina sits at the chair near Tsunade's desk.

"Get dressed brat." Tsunade's voice sounds out from behind the curtains in the agent examination room. Sitting down and grabbing her bottle of sake ignoring the glare from Kushina. " Well, this is the most interesting day I've had in a long time."

"A brothel Tsunade!, What is a ten year old boy doing in a brothel!?" Kushina yells incredulously.

"I need you to calm down. Kushina." Tsunade says before taking a large swig from the bottle.

"I agree." Both of them looking at Takeru who adjusts the bulge under the kimono. "Mind you own damn business. Doctor herself said I have a clean bill of heal besides being overweight and having abnormally large endowments for my age."

Kushina blushing as images of the biggest cock she had ever seen flashes through her head. Besides a few romps with a handful of random men while on long term infiltration and assassination missions, when she and Minato was going through a rough patch. The foul mannered ten year old boy dwarfs them all.

Though before Kushina can come up with a retort he continues. "There's kids my age murdering and you're bothered by me getting my dick wet?"

**\- 15 HP**

Silenced by a paperweight to the face. Kushina giving a satisfied smirk before sighing exasperatedly. Tsunade sitting back down after silencing the troubled youth.

"Though there are no medical records nor a birth certificate. I'll have one of the staff draw one up." Tsunade giving Takeru a glare with a hint of bloodlust directed at him but is surprised when he seems unaffected by it.

"Don't think some second rate scare tactics will make me roll over, with the shit I've seen?. Now if we are done I'd like to get back to enjoying my day off."

Kushina gripping him by the collar and thanking Tsunade before Shunshining to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade frowning and in thought for a while before, draining what's left of the bottle. Pressing the com on her desk and speaking to her assigned secretary. " Put all other appointments on hold, I'm done for the day."

Thinking spending time with Shizune after academy classes would brighten her now somewhat gloomy day, worsened by her most recent visitors. Tsunade loving Kushina like a little sister, but her rash and sometimes childish nature irritates her.

…**..**

**Hokage's Office**

Takeru staring at Minato and Jahira in awe after using observe. All the while Kushina rants on about him. Minato's handsome kind face gaining a deep scowl, the perverted Sanin behind him looking at Takeru with both shock and admiration.

Though brought out of his thoughts when he heard the red headed banshee intent on blowing his ear off demand the Hokage enrol him into the academy.

" Wow-wow wait. The academy?. Fuck. That" Tekeru speaks up towards her, surprising all three veteran ninja with his killing intent." Look lady I'm a simple nobody minding my own damn business. So you like my ramen, but that doesn't explain why you have to interfere with my life. I don't give a shit if you are fucking the Hokage."

" WHAT!?/NANI!?" Minato and Kushina exclaim while Jahira barks out a laugh.

**/oOo\**

**Start of a new week**

**Ninja Academy**

…**..**

Takeru stands in front of the class introducing himself. Asked by the teacher to take a seat be begrudgingly complies. _' red headed nosy bitch and her pussy whipped blonde wimp'._ Making a mental note to jizz in Kushina's ramen. Perverted smile spreading across his face and wondering why the hell he hadn't thought of it sooner.

Sitting down at an open spot.

"Hey there."

Takeru looking at the boy sitting next to him extending his hand in greeting while the other looks ahead paying attention to the teacher.

'_Observe'_

**Name: Shisui Uchiha**

**Age: 9**

**Level: 15**

**Class: Uchiha clan prodigy**

**HP: 2 500 / 2 500**

**SP: 3 000 / 3 000**

**CP: 12 000 / 12 000**

**Name: Itachi Uchiha**

**Age:7**

**Level 16**

**Class: Uchiha Heir**

**HP: 2 500/ 2 500**

**SP: 2 000 / 2 000**

**CP: 15 000 / 15 000**

Takeru refraining from being a douche. Remembering one of his plans is to get Shisui eyeballs at least six years or so, from now. It would be much easier if they were friends.

" Yo, what's up?"

…**..**

**Tea house**

…**..**

" Well considering his guardian is a… courtesan. It's not that hard that he learned how to read people." Mikoto says before sipping her tea after finishing her sponge cake. Looking at her slightly distraught and embarrassed red headed friend opposite the table. "Besides Kushina. Don't you think it's too overwhelming for the boy, adopting him?, seriously?. What does Minato have to say about this?"

Kushina meekly rubbing her arm and laughing awkwardly. " I haven't brought it up yet." Gaining her composer determination," Bu-

"Why don't you think this through properly at least. Kushina you are an adult, I don't have to tell you this but you can't just go along with whatever you feel like doing. Do you plan on adopting every child that's struggling?", Reaching forward and giving the now downcast redhead's hand a reassuring squeeze. "The best you can do is be there to guide Takeru."

Giving her friend a bitter smile. " I guess you're right."

**/oOo\**

**1 Month later**

**Later that day in the academy playground**

While meditating in a quiet spot in the playground. Tekeru who is usually surrounded by Shisui and Itachi sits alone as his two only 'friends' are currently taking an evaluation test after hearing he took his and is allowed to join the senior class. Elijjible to take the exam for Genin squads in three months' time. Not just that but apparently Kumo will be hosting the Chunin Exams in eight months.

His two friends just as eager to get out into the field as he is. Itachi needing to convince his father to pull a few strings to get him through due to his age. Rules having been changed back to standard graduation age ranging from 10 – 14 after the last war.

Though Takeru seems to be relieved not to have to interact with brats his physical age. Already thinking about sampling some whore he didn't try out yet at the brothel. Becoming bored as all hell just levelling skills that wouldn't draw too much attention to him just yet.

Making as if reaching into his sleeve. Accessing his inventory and taking out a large bowl of still warm, thick beef stew and a loaf of fresh bread. He starts scarfing down the large serving of food when he notices a puppy approach. Noting it's marking's below its eyes indicating it's an Inuzuka clan companion.

The puppy drooling slightly and planting its ass on the ground. Waitng obediently.

"Well I sure as hell, am not sharing." Remembering the chopped bits of meat carved from the pimp and goon's corpses. He was saving it for when he could finally get out of the village. Maybe capture someone and drive them insane by starving them and making them a meal only to show them whats left of the corpse they are eating.

"I hope you like raw meat." Waving his hand in front of the puppy before a small pile of raw blocks of still bleeding meat appears before it. The Pup sniffing it and giving the still bleeding meat a tentive lick. Before yipping and digging in.

Soon little footfalls are heard as two more puppies show up making short work of the meat pile. Throwing some left over gravy in my now empty bowl over it, the pups greedily devouring the human meat drizzled with delicious thick beef stew gravy.

" Hey! Stop bothering other people!"

Takeru looking towards the girl running towards him and the now full trio of pups licking their lips.

' _Observe'_

**Name: Hana Inuzuka**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 8**

**Level: 10**

**Class: Inuzuka Heiress, Novice Beastmaster **

**HP: 1 300 / 1 300**

**SP: 1 500 / 1 500**

**CP: 7 000 / 7 000**

"I'm apologise for them bothering you." Bowing in apology.

Takeru not really paying attention but giving the under developed girl a once over. _'Future harem wiafu appears?, Oh I fucken think so.'_

Laying the persuasion and seduction skills on thick, giving the most charming his five charisma attribute can " It's quite alright, Hana-san.' Reaching down to pet the first pup who came to him's head.

Hana about to tell him to stop when the other pups start licking his gravy coated fingers. Breathing a sigh of relief. Hana then speaks. " Usually they aren't fond of strangers." Hana noting something. " Ano, I'm sorry but what is your name again?"

"My name's Takeru, Nice to meet you."

Hanna slightly flustered for some reason. Feeling more interest towards the new boy who joined the academy recently. '_He doesn't seem to mind me smelling like dogs. The Haimaru brothers seem to like him so he must be a kind person.'_

A few moments later, a flustered Hana could be seen running towards class as the break ends. Her face beet red with three confused pups following her.

Takeru lecherously licking his lips that took the girls first kiss. Savouring the taste of her sweet saliva on his tongue that forcefully explored her mouth.

**New Tittle: Cradle Robber [Seducing younger females 50% easier, Younger females find you more attractive than you actually are.]**

Takeru deciding to ditch the rest of school and head to POWDER. Maybe the Madam or Kimi can take care of his hardening cock. _' Wonder if I can fuck a woman to death with MAX sex mastery.'_

**...**

" OH FUCK YES~"

Takeru moans out as Kimi tries her best to swallow the obscene amounts of jizz being pumped down her throat.

**New Title: Nymphomaniac [80 % endurance boost buff during and two hours hour after fornication. + 50 exp for every orgasm of all partners involved]**

**Level up**

**Due to engaging in sex more than 100 times in one month, Daily quest has been unlocked:**

**Feed the addiction: + 80 Exp after every round of fornication**

**Level 10 reached Novice level cap reached.**

**Select Class:**

**-Arms Master Shinobi [25% extra damage with weapons, + 5 strength & + 3 endurance at every level] **

**-Ninjutsu Specialist Shinobi [ - 25% cost of all Ninjutsu. + 5 chakra & 3 Chakra control every level]**

…**..**

While Kimi regurgitates some of the thick slimy, cum she cannot swallow or stomach into a jar for the Madam at the brothel who is now Takeru's personal cum addicted onahole.

Taking his time to brows through his limited options. When one class in particular catches his eye.

**Shinobi Alchemist: [Increases damage and potency of poisons, Immune to all non-lethal poisons, + 50 % resistance to all deadly poisons]**

At first he wasn't sure about it but he figured if the effects of cooking skill count stack with the passive ability this class provides.

**\+ 50 Int awarded for discovering hidden gaming feature of stacking.**

**\+ 5 Wis**

"_Holy shit, I could literally sneak around and shank the shit out of everyone with, a poisoned dagger while using critical strike and assassinate."_

Takeru calming himself before he gets carried away. Knowing that at his current level he has no hopes of even defeating Itachi or Shisui who aren't even Genin. Deciding to MAX out his leaf sticking exercise before giving Madam a visit and grin his Passives, persuasion, intimidation, sex mastery and seduction. Not to mention role-play to level acting skill.

Then learning leaf cutting, tree walking and water walking exercises form her guard. Basically securing monstrous reserves and godlike control in the near future.

…**..**

**Late afternoon**

Revisiting the urge to flash step and avoid the huge titted blonde from grabbing and lifting me up by his collar. Takeru rolling his eyes when tsunade brings him up face level. Supressing the smirk when one woman faints and drops her groceries at the sight if the enormous cock of the ten year old hanging heavily between his legs.

Tsunade gaining a faint flush but puts him back down before bonking his head hard enough that he loses minor but significant exp.

" I thought I told you to start wearing pants brat."

Takeru shrugging, unperturbed, "What can I say 'Sugar Tits'?. Cross breeze is refreshing, there's no pants I can wear comfortably. Plus its easy access. Just pull my cock from under my kimono and I'm ready to go." Dodging another hit from the shanin. Looking behind her and noting the betting shop behind her. " Running out of places to feed you addiction 'Sugar Tits'?."

" WHO YOU CALLING SUGAR TITS!?." Tsunade pinching the bridge of her nose before putting her hands on her wide child birthing hips. The motion causing her tits to jut out slightly emphasising the huge udders. " What I do in my spare time is none of your busness."

" Well isn't that contradictive since you were about to act on that 'nosy redhead's' behalf and lecture me after catching me exiting a brothel. I doubt I have to confess all the vile dirty things I've done while in there." Dodging another bonk to the head. " Besides ill stop calling you sugar tits when you stop calling me brat."

Sighing, Tsunade groaning at the feeling of a growing migraine. " Why?"

"Why what?" Takeru asks innocently.

"Don't act stupid. Why do you do it knowing nothing good will come of it?"

"Why I fuck whores?. The same reason you drink or gamble. It's the only thing that brings me some form of happiness and makes another day on this shitty world bearable."

Tsunade caught completely off-guard at his reply, stands there stunned.

Takeru reaching into his sleeve and taking out an expensive bottle of sake and a wad of cash. Placing in before Tsunade.

" Consider it a bribe. Don't tell that annoying redhead about me visiting brothels and I'll be on my way." Takeru turning around and heading towards the Inuzuka clan compound to visit his schoolyard waifu.

Tsunade taking the bottle band looking towards Takeru. " Hey bra-…., Takeru." Gaining the boy's attention. Tossing the wad of cash towards him. "I'll take the sake, but if I ever catch you here again I'll drag you to Kushina myself."

"You willing to trade a medicaljutsu book for my word?"

"First graduate then ask me again."

"Then it's no deal Tsu-chan." Turning away and walking toward, then disappearing into the busteling streets, now busy due to most cavillians working day ending around this time.

Tsunade catching the boy picking some rich civilian's pockets with a high end courtesan's on each arm. Letting out a tired sigh before looking down at the bottle in her fist. Eyes widening as she recognises the vintage. Wondering how Takeru afforded a 100 000 Yen bottle of Sake.

**/oOo\**

**Few weeks later**

**Inuzuka Clan compound**

…

All things considered, Takeru admits that being invited to Hana's birthday party was an interesting experience. Hana figuratively glued to his ass when he decided flirting with single teenage and young female members of her clan more appealing than running around and conversing with kids his age.

Itachi and Shisui found it amusing whenever his now official girlfriend cutely growled whenever Takeru stared at another woman. Especially her mother's ample tits. The head of the clan choosing to wear a loose fitting slightly revealing Kimono on this hot summer late afternoon. The said matron eyeing him critically and gaining a look of approval when he locked her gaze and refused to back out of the random, sudden stare down.

Generally boring night ending with a surprize when Hana kissed him goodbye in front of some of her mother, a few of the guests and Itachi a Shisui.

The former inviting Takeru to his compound. Though he refuses the offer and heads towards the Shinobi achieves.

Sneaking in proved to be a joke. The brokenness of a near max level sneak skill allowing him to walk over detection seals unnoticed.

A few hours pass by when he finally finds two of the few scrolls he was hoping to find. Copying the jutsu on scrolls of his own before heading back to his apartment.

**Skills Learnt: **

**Body Pathway Derangement lvl 0 (5%) – Pours electrical current into targets nervous system and rearranges bodys signals. May cause death at higher levels. Requires level 20 in lightning nature element to use.**

**Poison mist lvl 0 (5%) – Converts chakra in body into a special chemical that can be exhaled from mouth that forms poison when coming into contact with air.**

…

**1 Week later**

Takeru sits in the huge bed of the madam's personal quarters. The said woman and Kimi servicing his semi hard cock drooling pre-cum and beefy cum laden heavy balls, While the rest of the girls not currently working stand with their front turned to the walls.

Taking a small sip from the weak special aphrodisiac potion he brewed. Taking a deep breath through his nose and slowly exhaling a soft purple tinged pink cloud. The mist soon hovering just above the fluffy velvet red carpeted floor. Noting the two bitches sucking his cock sucking on it with more hunger. Tonguing his pisshole seemingly impatient to wait for the steady supply of thick salty, slimy pre-cum.

Kimi forcing as much of his bloated fuckmeat down her throat while the Madam sucks his large balls, gently putting in her copiously pussy juice lubed finger up Takeru's ass and milks his prostate.

The whores surrounding them either fingering their cunts, scissoring one another or locked in a sixty nine.

Soon Takeru grunts as his climax approaches. Kimi's nails digging into his fat thighs with enough force to draw blood seemingly hell bent on anchoring his cock down her throat pussy. Intent on milking him dry. Her belly bloating at the sheer amount of thick slimy baby batter being pumped down her gullet into her stomach. Before fully dislodging from Takeru's member her body spasms and she lets out a gargled moan before collapsing lmply to the bed.

The last few thick ropes of cum arching through the air and splattering on the Madam's back and the closes couple of whores who managed to make it to the bed. Madam quickly swallows a quarter of his fuckmeat desperately milking the last spurts of his orgasm with her skilled throat muscles like some cum addict suffering from withdrawl.

Though oddly enough the two whore fortunate enough to get some hot thick jizz splattered on them goes silent. After licking Takeru's cum form one another's bodies, the two whores look towards him with pleading looks of mad lust/ Moving towards him.

Gradually all the whores occupying the room find their way to Takeru on the bed who begins to panic in fear of his experiment on aphrodisiac poisons back-firing on him. Might lead to him being fucked to death as he is slowly covered in a body pile of naked flesh consisting of attractive to beautiful women of varying body types. Intent on getting their dose of his cum that seems to be though only cure to their euphoric hell. Experiencing orgasms so intense some swore to have seen heaven.

A few hours later takeru manages to crawl from the body pile on the bed to the dresser. Taking out a scroll, looking for a pen when the Madams guard appears out of nowhere providing him one, handing him a bottle of sake and a cup. Takeru about to start writing when she starts to strip.

Giving her mature but athletically fit and tight body covered in a few noticeable scars a once over. Leaning back and allowing her to mount him in the hot seat position. Placing her feet on his knees and moving her arm behind his head. Allowing him to occasionally nip and suck on her sweaty perky bouncing tit in front of his face, as she wrecks her cunt on his tool.

While he writes his plans to study the first three targets of step 2 of his shitlist. Ignoring the string of level up notifications.

Target 1 – Kushina Uzumaki

Target 2 – Mikoto Uchihi

Target 3 – Tsunade Senju

* Study habits, and routines. Stalk them till solid plan to begin corruption % breaking process.

Takeru would most likely be laughing like a deranged lunatic. If he wasn't being ridden by an ex-chunin intent on fucking herself silly on his bloated cock while sucking on a sweaty bouncing perky tit.

**/oOo\**


	2. Chapter 2

**/oOo\**

**Pre Kyuubi Attack Arc 1 – Pt 2: Hentai Villain mode activate: Kushina's 'wreck'oning.**

…**..**

**2 weeks before Graduation exams**

**Stalking skill level up: lvl MAX – Now able to lock on to known target regardless of location. Ability of precognition over a target's actions within the next five hours limited to two uses a day. Completely undetected by all while stalking target in plain sight.**

Takeru standing over the sleeping form of Tsunade Senju. Bloodshot eyes blinking away tears eager to moisten his stinging near dry orbs, as he slowly crouches and sneaks out of the window. The rising sun peeping from the ocean of green forestry forming the horizon of the hidden village. Indicating the start of a new day. Eager to return to his apartment and shower. His stomach growling in irritation due to him missing half of the regular feast like meals he consumes each day, Max Cooking Skill having taken his appetite to near personification of gluttony levels. Granting the ability to increase physical attribute's by consuming Mythical quality dishes, taking a full two day's of cooking up a single serving. Having spent the most of past two and a half months, rotating between stalking and extensively studying all three of his targets. Unable to recall the last time he slept or bathed, his stench testament to that, let alone fuck.

Every daily routine, habit's, reactions, likes, dislikes, fears and even the specific way each of the targeted beauties' masturbate as well as their kink's. Which endogenous zone's are their weakest spot, or the exerted grunts and relieved moans made when taking a bath, pissing or taking a shit while sniffing in their womanly musk's from their respective underwear taken from the laundry, burnt into his brain.

' _Need a few days' rest. Then fuck my way through the next few levels before starting off with Kushina sounds good.'_

The heavily fatigued Takeru thinks before hopping on to the roof of a bathhouse and flash stepping at speeds that would make even a seasoned Jonin struggle to keep up.

Loud clacking of his wooded sandal clogs sounds out when impacting the stone floor of his balcony of his new luxury apartment. Gifted to him by his new business partner and Madam of the brothel he now partly owns. The mature veteran courtesan proving to be even more cockhungry than some of the most depraved nymphomaniac sluts working for her. Making it a habit of organising an all-female orgy, with Takeru as the sole male participant at least twice a week under her insistence.

Looking at his reflection in the glass. Slightly greasy shoulder lengthen hair usually tied up in a samurai plait now loose. Round plain childlike face with red beady eyes, rather large mouth with thin lip's, blubbery stocky somewhat larger than form than that of a 10yo.

Wondering if he will live through this plan. If Kushina doesn't kill him as a result of him wrongfully evaluating her nature, or his poisons are nullified by the nine tails chakra inside of her. Minato surely will if he found out. Kushina's persona of being eccentric and her childish like impulsiveness, the main motivator for him to use the classic. 'Become my fucktoy or I'll show your husband the video's and pictures of me fucking you into submission while you moan like a whore', hentai blackmail approach. The Madam's bodyguard having had procure Takeru a high end video recording camera's.

The fact that this world has computers, but no internet, cell phones nor weapons like guns. Confuses him somewhat.

Though as Takeru figures out a plan to get him and Kushina alone. He steps into his bedroom noting a sleeping, nude form of Kimi sprawled on the large bed, box of tissues on the nightstand and the bin half full of them with copious cum oozing from the sides of her stretched cunt lips. Gripping the rather thick butt plug stuffed up her sloppy, leaking, cum stuffed pussy and held in place with straps like a female jock-strap.

Anger at insinuating that she had the audacity to entertain customers in his new home. But the pregnancy test clearly indicating that there's a bun in her oven, next to the box makes him scowl.

The Madam's discarded horsecock strap-on with fillable balls dribbling some thick cum. The said brothel owner and personal cum addicted slut having asked him to refill it with his jizz before leaving on his 'stake-out' two days ago. Though he thought she would have her body guard fuck the shit out of her as usual when he isn't around. "Well that explains the tissues. But the test though". Picking up the stick displaying two plus signs.

"Welcome back stud, I've missed you" A smoky feminine voice of the Madam sounds from the on suite bathroom.

"Kimi's pregnant?" Takeru asks as he turns towards the seductively sauntering voluptuous vixen approaching him. Glancing towards Kimi. " I would of liked to do the deed myself. But I guess impregnating a woman indirectly could be scratched off my 'bucket-list'."

"Oh, no. She's still working. Poor bitch was craving a dose of her stud of a pimp and Master's baby batter." Taking and placing his hand on her flat, firm abdomen where their underdeveloped child or children now grow, then guiding it down, shuddering as his fingers rake through her trimmed bush and prod her dripping sex." The tests are mine." Takeru expressing surprise then focusing on her and using _'observe'._ Yuri taking his scowl as a sign of disbelief continues with bated breath. "What did you expect would happen after all the fun times we had?. Now shut up and give Mama the loving she needs~."

Peeling open his kimono, unperturbed as she kneels on all fours due to his still growing form only at chest level, bringing her one hand up to heft his swollen heavily hanging cumfactories. Inhaling his sent, the near pungent, heavy sweaty musk of his unwashed endowments making her loose thoroughly warn pussy moisten while making her deliriously light headed with arousal. Never to be satisfied by a normal man nor most beasts after being thoroughly streched, stuffed and gaped by her lover. Now moaning and forcing more of his veiny bloated mass of fat throbbing fuckmeat down her throat as he grips two fistfuls of her luxurious shoulder length, beautifully styled brown hair as the thick foreskin covering half the fat plum sized tip peels back when pushing passed her tonsils.

Takeru not even caring that the boss bitch of his stable of whores confirmed being pregnant with his child. The thought of actually breeding her with his future minions and servants making him even harder and more violent in the rough, hard, sloppy face fucking he is giving her. Hips blurring as he stretches her well trained gullet, while she deliriously moans and hungrily sucks between messy gagging and choking, gargled coughs. Slobber, spit bubble coated heavily swollen swaying balls, smacking on her chin and brushing her throat as his sweaty jiggling underside of his belly rests on her forehead while his crotch smothers her tear and cum infused drool stained face contorted into a mind broken expression.

Tilting his head back and letting out a ragged breath, wondering what sound's Kushina would make when he breaks her. The thought, of the nine tailed container wrapped around his finger and cock while her husband goes about protecting his village. The mother of the child of prophecy nothing more than his cumdump.

Dark chuckle cut short by a pleasured hiss escaping his lips when picturing Kushina's belly swelling with his children. Having the Hokage that would be hailed as a hero in recorded history, sacrifice his life to save his cheating slut of a wife and a new born child or even children belonging to a mere boy cuckholding him.

Takeru seeing stars as he growls out in climax. Holding the nearly passed out Yuri's head in place his hips blur. Cock bloating further in her overstuffed, stretched throat as he hoses down her gullet and fills her belly to bloating with an obscene amount of thick jizz.

Yuri spasming and bucking in a seemingly never ending climax as she takes what is given to her like an obedient whore she is for her lover, cum infused drool streaming down to her flushed chest and full soft pendulous big sweaty tits. As her creamy drool glossed titflesh sway's and fleshly clap together splattering droplets of sweat and drool dripping from her rock hard pink perky nipples in silvery slobbery web like strands, at the rocking motions of her violent face fucking. Asphyxiated by the pulsating cock jammed down her bulging throat pussy, preventing her from breathing pushing her climax even higher. The euphoric tidal wave that washes over her clear's all doubts she had about the boy using her like a fucksleeve. The brothel madam and retired veteran whore many men have pursued and failed to bag the voluptuous sinful beauty, now certain that she is falling in love while she nearly drowns in jizz. Bordering consciousness as she choke's on her lover's mammoth tool.

**/oOo\**

**Few days later**

**Kushina's apartment**

…

Yuhi Kurenai enters Kushina's home to check up on the academy student she is currently punishing. Releasing a tired sigh, most of her day spent learning some chakra exercises while teammate Asuma pestered her with his unrequited feelings of affection. Though feeling a sliver of malicious satisfaction at the thought of how easily she could have him and most of the male nin wrapped around her finger. Her focus on the upcoming Chunin exams in Kumo. The other clans questioning the hokage's decision in accepting Kumo's invitation. Convinced that accepting the metaphorical olive branch would benefit the village in terms of building relations with other villages.

Kurenai's gaze focusing on the ten year old boy in the living room.

Though wondering what Kushina meant when saying that the boy three years her senior, who's rather large for his age in both size and terms of weight, is a deviant. Kurenai seriously doubting he would pass his graduation exam.

Her presence drawing his attention in turn, turning his gaze from the note book he rapidly scribbles on when seemingly gaining a burst of inspiration. Though his round chubby face remains neutral. Kurenai feels a shiver crawl up her spine when his red beady eyes gain a sinister glint. Though it disappears just as fast as it appeared, within a blink she stares into questioning intelligent eyes seeming holding wisdom.

"I take it you're my babysitter until the time Kushina decides the minor she's forcing to do menial labour should go home?." Getting up from his seated position on the comfortable couch and bowing politely in greeting. "My name is Takeru, a pleasure."

" Yuhi Kurenai, A pleasure to meet you Takeru-san." Kurenai returning his greeting. Is surprised and taken by surprise when Takeru offers her tea. Considering that this is Kushina's apartment, but is reassured from the boy that he is most pr going to be making the said redhead supper anyway.

Though Takeru swishing some of his spit it his mouth before spitting a very mild, special version of ecstasy like compulsion poison infused in is saliva. Into the teapot, the effects should fade in a half an hour or so. Goes unnoticed by her.

Kurenai finding herself becoming slightly giddy after drinking some of the delicious tea. Having a passionate conversation in regards to Genjutsu. The young raven haired crimson eyed beauty unaware that she starts divulging some of her techniques she herself is busy working on, like ways to effectively use Genjutsu while in combat. All the while Takeru listens intently and often asks questions that surprises her. Feeling as if they have known each other for a long time, akin to childhood friends.

Meanwhile Takeru releases his hand seal sitting oppositely the usually aloof and cool beauty. Who uncharacteristically babbles on about her passion while staring happily off into space in front of her.

Walking around the table and using a knife to cut off a few strands of hair of the 13YO Kurenai under an illusion Genjustsu. Takeru taking out an unfinished featureless doll that could be held in one hand due to its size. Sewing her hair into the head of the doll's unfinished head. Takeru slightly altering the illusion to make it seem as if a big assed bug bites her on her shoulder. Carefully bringing the needle with a drop of blood on its chest. Though disappointed that he has no knowledge on Fuinjutsu besides sealing scrolls.

"You should prove to be a useful test subject." Sitting down on the couch while Kurenai babbles on blindly taking his pseudo diary/notebook from the Inventory.

' _**Project Voodoo Doll on hold till mastery of seals'**_

Paging to his objectives section. The three names of his prime targets in bold with their profiles and full recording of their personal and private details. Though he focuses on the breaking processes he set out for all three to spice things up a bit.

While Takeru's goal is to break them into his obedient playthings. He wants them to retain some of their original personalities outside of being mostly subservient to him, thought of puppets saying yes to everything without thinking is unappealing. Reading his reminder to complete the notebook filled with love poems, intended for the neglected and sexually frustrated Uchiha MILF.

The love novel of sorts becomes progressively, 'heated'. Having tested a prototype of sorts on Yuri. The Madam and co-owner of what is now his brothel, after avoiding him for a full week. Not even participating in the brothel orgies she organised for him. Then suddenly after an intense fucking marathon where he thouroughly railed her past the point of exhaustion and nearly to death. Proclaiming that she loved him, though weekly denying it until the night he ended his stalking of target's.

Having considered spreading copies to all corners of the world and indirectly seducing all the women in it, with the brokenness of stacking MAX Seduction, Calligraphy, Persuasion and Acting the part of a hopeless romantic writer that couldn't bare to live without the receiver of the book. Though a sudden legion of lovestruck women gradually scouring the continent to seek him out. Would be more trouble than its worth. Besides Takeru preferred it that he break each woman he sets his sights on personally. The novel sort of a friggen panty dropping cheat code that he intends to use on the woman that would be the hardest to break. The Uchiha heiress a prime example of a neglected housewife who developed a prudish nature towards sex. Seeing it as a means to push out more heirs to her clan if needed, that she can dote on. Poor cockstarved MILF admonishing herself every time she gives in to the need to play with her pretty, plump, pussy whenever the need becomes unbearable.

Wondering why the fuck her husband prefers clan politics over what is most likely one of the top ten pieces of ass in the world.

' _Would make her my broodmare, have her chained to the bed and crush that ass all day. Breeding an army of superpowered eyeball minions. Maybe a few daughters could help out their Mama~, hehe~'_ .letting out a perverse, dark giggle while licking his lips hungrily. Takeru thinks to himself as he finalises the profile plans depicting the delegated roles he wishes to break each of his three prime targets into.

**New Quest: A Perverts Ambition**

**Description: Conquer Konoha's three most beautiful women before the attack on the hidden leaf village by a mysterious masked villain. Time limit: 13 months.**

**Rewards: ?, ?, ?**

**Failure: N/A**

Shiver of excitement in anticipation of obtaining three bloodlines that would guarantee curb stomping Kaguya even if she were teamed up with all the tailed beasts and Madara. Nearly going into a manic joy induced seizure at listing all the broken techniques he can recall from days randomly searching the internet in his life on earth.

The three conquests marking the first of many, many, oh so many more to come after them. Sensing Kushina's Chakra signature enter the village, Takeru puts away his notebook and sits down opposite Kurenai.

' _**Kai! **__'_

Breaking the Genjutsu on Kurenai, who carries on as if nothing had happened. Though as the drug wears off she blushes in embarrassment. Not knowing what came over her realizing she was somewhat of a blabbermouth.

"No need to apologise, I enjoyed your company as well Kurenai-san. I'm honoured to have had all the attention of a beauty such as yourself, focused on me." Earning a bashful flush from her but she manages to supress most of it to a simple warm slightly embarrassed smile. Takeru internally praising himself for thinking of grinding seduction.

Kushina opening the door and noting a usually cool and somewhat cold Kurenai blushing up a storm and Takeru's smirk fading when he sees her. Kurenai greeting her role model before somewhat reluctantly leaving.

Kushina putting her hands on her hips and staring at Takeru with a questioning scowl. "You not thinking of chasing after other girls while you're with Hana-chan, are you?."

Rolling his eyes Takeru responds. "Can I leave now?. Or are you going to continue to waste the rest of my day?", Eyeing her with a scowl. Eager to get his plan on making this Red headed bombshell his slut going. But decides to bump the schedule up a bit. Though he would come to admonish himself for his hasty and reckless actions later on.

Letting out a sigh and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. " Look I'm sorry for being a dick, How about I make it up to you with my ramen special you like so much?."

Takeru resisting the urge to roll his eyes when all seriousness drains from the red head and replace by childish giddy excitement. Unknowingly becoming gradually addicted to Takeru's special ramen that became a exclusive option for her personally at the stand he occasionally works at. Even Mikoto joined her from time to time took a liking to it where before she simply just didn't mind it.

"Make it five… no ten bowls and I'll forgive you."

"Fine, though stay out of the kitchen while I prepare. If I even catch you trying to sneak a peak, ill drop everything and leave. It's my –"

" 'Super-secret recipe', I know~" Kushina ruffling his slightly greasy shoulder length hair. Awkwardly rubbing her hand off on her clothes. "You should really act your age more often, I'll freshen up before supper." Kushina about to walk towards the bathroom. But stops midstride.

Deciding not to tell Takeru that she had convinced Minato to make her the boy's temporary guardian just yet. Not knowing how to tell him as he seems to value his independence, but Kushina's resolve to do what's good for the boy and lead him down the right path. Reinforced when recalling him bending over a rather pudgy women who owns one of the best Grocer stores this side of the land of fire, and ploughing her silly up against the divider of the hot springs.

The memory making her feel slightly sick and disgusted that a grown woman would have sex with a child twenty years her junior. Though to her horror it was Takeru who was humiliating and degrading the woman, calling her names like, 'Fat useless sow' as the roughly rutting duo revelled in their sweaty debauchery. Though after nearly caving in his skull Kushina was left speechless after the boy she has grown rather fond of despite his crass and perverted nature. Told her that he was giving her 'cut'. Minato confirming that the quite recently widowed owner of a major distributor of fresh produce in the village made Takeru the co-owner of the business, who's earnings will be frozen till after he graduates from the academy.

Kushina upset that Minato refused to abolish the contract. Apparently some noble families in the capital are big investors in the business due to Takeru apparently giving them advanced plans on how to increase their crop yields of their privately owned farms within their lands.

Convincing herself that it's for his own good, a brilliant child like him will surely be a powerful figure and have a bright future. Not wanting to see him throw it away for perverse pleasures and depraved acts. Deciding to relax in the bath and be treated by a tasty meal by her roommate to be.

**/oOo\**

"Augh!, ***MOAN***, it doesn't feel the same anymore. ***GRUNT* **Come on goddamn it, FUCK~."

"Takeru-kun?. Do you need help?."

"Just ***MOAN***,beating - ***GRUNT**GASP***, - the meat!"

Kushina assuming Takeru is finishing the final touches of the meal. Turning her attention back to the television playing one of her favourite drama's.

Takeru gripping tightly with both hands, furiously jerking his enormous tool lubed with some cooking oil. Clenching his teeth to stifle his moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head. As he hisses out in release, blowing his load all over the dishes he is about to serve. Quickly clipping the custom cock-ring given to him by Yuri, to stop himself from hosing down the whole counter and part of the kitchen wall in thick pearly baby batter. His heavy, fat bloated balls ache, angrily throbbing red tinged mass of bloated veiny cockmeat agonisingly hard.

Taking a few deep breaths before adding the final ingredient along with his freshly milked 'secret sauce'. A potion giving the 'sauce' an addictive property as well as masking its musk. Takeru adding a rather potent amount of chakra derangement poison that will stop nearly all chakra flow in the body, leaving just enough for the victim to stay alive. Where it would kill mostly all people with reserves below Jonin level, containing traces of a minor though potent psychoactive type aphrodisiac. Into her tea.

During supper Takeru consumes potions mixed with cooking skill made fruit juice to buff him, needed for the long few days to come breaking in this red-headed beauty.

Deciding on the direct approach on doping the bitch, fucking her into submission till she likes it. And black mail her with the footage when she recovers, condition her through sexual torture. Planning to later use the poison mist he experimented with in the brothels orgies making his cum the cure.

Window of opportunity occurs when Kushina drops her chopstick's and the now empty fourth bowl of cum ramen she slurped down. Takeru knocking her out with a blow behind the weakened Konoichi's head. Pulling her by one of her Sleek smoothly toned legs and dragging her to the bedroom that will become her euphoric hell like prison for a time. Takero tossing her limp form onto the bed and giving Yuri's guard's bird summon perched on the bedroom windowsill a note to tell her to make the preparations.

A few minutes after securely binding Kushina with reinforced chakra supressing chains used for high risk captures. Stolen from ANBU interrogation after sneaking through their headquarters. Yuri's guard who goes by the name of Anri, appears in a swirl of leaves. Taking a moment to stare at the Female kunoichi with the rank of Jonin, but with the combat ability nearly on par with a Sanin.

Hesitantly she helps her lover and Master of her Mistress set up what is needed for his plan, from drugged massage oils to senbon needles. Knowing full well his sexual prowess akin to a demonic being of lust, having experienced it first-hand. But fears for him should he fail. Her cold mask of an expression cracking to reveal one of deep concern.

" Takeru-sama…. please, be careful."

Giving her supple ass a stinging swat. Causing her to slightly yelp in surprise. Gripping the fleshy, firm toned ass cheek and kneading it roughly causing her to whimper in arousal.

"Although your concern is appreciated, your lack of faith is disappointing. How would you like the hottest and one of the strongest Kunoichi eating my cum from your gaped holes after a thorough ploughing like a bottom bitch?." Sneaking his hand past her waistband of her loose fitting pants to her crotch void of underwear. Cupping the now panting woman's moistening cunt.

Anri secretly holding some form of resentment to the few Kunoichi who have been promoted to Jonin. She herself never once receiving a recommendation nor being accepted for ANBU after ten years stuck with the rank of chunin before resigning. Her shuddering, ragged breaths becoming rough and bated. Letting out a sound akin to a whining mewl when Takeru withdraws his pussy juice slick fingers from her cunt. Bringing his glistening fingers up to Anri's face, who obediently and eagerly sucks his digits clean of her tart tangy tasting slimy pussy juice.

"Good girl."

Anri locking up as a mini orgasm courses through her shuddering body. Wetting the crotch area of her pants and the inner part of her buckling thighs as she squirts in release.

"Not that I mind the company sweetheart but I've got a stubborn, somewhat knuckleheaded bitch to break-in."

Anri, who manages to regain her composure. Nod's curtly, leaning down and giving him an affectionate, heated tongue twirling kiss before shunshining away leaving Takeru and the bound Kushina in the room.

Takeru taking off his clothes and taking some body oil and lube from his inventory. Then moving to the bedside contemplating tearing of Kushina's clothes before ravaging her. To let the fact that she is about to experience a full hentai heroine package.

Though feeling a sense of doubt settling in wondering if he really wants to go through with it. His aching semi hard bloated cock still steadily oozing pre-cum, painfully throbs to full mast. Asif his enormous cock is reassuring him. The fat plum sized tip nearly a purplish shade of red showing its resolve to impale the female before it, pisshole oozing thick copious clear pre-jizz in anticipation for effective penetration.

…**..**

Takeru kneeling hunched over between bound spread eagle Kushina's legs. Cutting a perfect opening in her rather boring white panties. The fabric framing her moistening pussy.

'_Good, the drugs are working.'_

Trying his best to refrain from just impaling her and fucking the ever living shit out of the red head.

Starting off by playing with her clit alternating between sucking and gently nibbling on the hardening but after peeling back the clitoral hood with the tip of his hungry drooling tongue. Gently rubbing and slightly spreading her pussy lips with his fingers in little massage like touches.

Enjoying the taste of her soft soapy clean taste, Kushina having taken a bath a while ago. Though is soon overwhelmed by the taste of her tart surprisingly sweet tangy taste. So engrossed with slurping up and savouring the nectar oozing from her delicious tight pussy. That he near misses when Kushina spasms to consciousness by the orgasm induced by the boy worshipping her cunt.

"T-takeru?, w-what a… are you doi-" Unable to finish her sentence as she looks with her half lidded slightly dopey, unfocused gaze due to being high on custom drugs. Pulling at her restrains. And looking back down at Takeru who licks his glistening lips, wiping his chin dripping clear silvery slimy looking fluid. Using the same hand and bringing it down on her exposed over sensitive pussy with a resounding swat.

Kushina's incredulous retort stuck in her throat as her back arches. Her spasming gushing cunt letting out two brief short spurts of piss as a sudden climax ripples through her.

Barely able to make out what is happening. Trying to access some of her chakra to help focus when she realizes that she can't. The action causing her pain that somehow ramps up her current climax.

Letting out a gasp when Takeru rips off her clothes.

" IYAAA!. ***GASP**PANT*,** TAKERU!. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?. GET OF-** *SLAP***"

Retort met with a stinging backhand to her face followed up with a gasp inducing swat to her gushing inflamed pussy. Takeru who gazes down at her 1.66 metre tall sleek yet curvaceous womanly form. Flawless fair skin now flushed starts to perspire. The droplets of clear sweat droplets on her skin giving it a near inhumane beauty. Like an erotic goddess laying helplessly before him.

Straight silky smooth ankle length crimson red hair with shoulder length strands framing her face, black clip parting hair to the left. Very beautiful round face with smooth soft features and Violet coloured eyes. Pouty soft lips. Full firm CC-cup tits with small pink areola and perky nipples. Slender feminine waist and smoothly toned, flat abdomen. Feminine meaty hips and a plush, firm bubble butt. Tight smooth waxed pussy. Sleek smoothly toned legs with thick milky thighs and toned calves.

Unable to hold back any longer he lunges forward and latches onto the thoroughly disorientated and utterly confused Kushina's mouth. The villainous taunts and degrading insults he had in mind would have to wait.

Kushina's half lidded violet eyes going wide as Takeru explores her mouth with his rather long tongue. Forced to swallow his surprisingly tasty saliva as her mouth is tongue raped. Inhaling a wisps of purple tinged thick dark pink mist that escapes their locked lips. Her eyes roll to the back of her head. Fists gripping the chains of her furry coated manacles, her pretty red painted toes curling as she is hit by the biggest orgasm of her life. All that from merely kissing. Chains clinking as her spasming limbs strongly pull at them.

Takeru breaking away from their liplock. Lips connected by silvery strand of saliva.

"This is going to be easier than I thought. Though your pitiful display is rather disappointing, Aroused from this crude foreplay?." Giving her gushing, reddening pussy slick with slimy arousal a swat causing her to jolt in pleasure. "Seems like Minato is rather pathetic in the sack."

Kushina letting out an involuntary aroused mewl, Takeru using that moment to grab her velvety slick tongue between his index finger and thumb before piercing it with a thin senbon needle coated in aphrodisiac poison. Hands a blur as he does the same to her perky nipples and endogenous zones on her front. Kushina's bound form locking up in a seizure, her eyes tearing up as the first waves of a near endless climax rips through her form. Mind drowning is a sea of euphoric hell.

Takeru inserting two of his thick digits in her tight smoothly waxed, inflamed cunt. The excessive amounts of pussy juice gushing from it allowing it to slide in between her slightly parted swollen outer labia with no resistance. Prodding for her G-spot then spreading his fingers so that it's between them, inner folds of her tightly clenching walls making it feel and sound like her cunt is hungrily sucking on the intruding digits. He then starts rapidly finger fucking her in machinegun like short thrusts while making 'come hither' motions with the probing fingers. Nearly driving the incoherently moaning, lust addled redhead on the brink of mental breakdown, off the edge.

Kushina seeing stars and black spots as her back lifts up and arches painfully off of the now drenched bed. A pleasured wailing screech escaping her mouth. Senbon needle piercing through her tongue prevents her from closing the said orifice.

After a while, her shuddering, sweat-slick bound form now powerless to do pretty much anything. Takeru taking off the chains but leaving on the chakra supressing manacles as a precaution. Hands gripping the insides of her sweat and pussy juice slick inner thighs. Taking time to enjoy the feel of her toned thick milky thighs as his fingers sink into the luscious flesh. Trailing down to her cunt.

Pulling back his thick foreskin and lubbing up his fat cockhead oozing a steady stream of thick pre-cum out the pisshole. Letting out a moan as he pushes the fat plum sized tip at her entrance. Instead of working his cunt wrecking tool into her tight cunt. All reason goes out the window as Takeru spread Kushina's thighs wide and impales little less than half of his enormous bitch breaking bloated mass deep into her painfully tight pussy.

The panting redhead's face contorting into a soundless scream portraying the pain filled euphoric pleasure felt at having her cunt utterly wrecked as he impales her with his bloated cock. Feeling as if she's been split in two, the bulging outline of his throbbing member visible on her abdomen. Takeru withdrawing slightly, her inner pink lips and puffy outer pussy lips clinging to the immense, slick veiny girth. Before violently thrusting back in, driving the air from the gasping woman's lungs with a lewd cunt squelching thrust.

Kushina's pain filled pleas for him to stop lessens in between wailing squeals and increased pleasured painfilled gasping mewls. Her cunt stretched to its limits as the enormous fuckmeat relentlessly ploughs in and out of her near painfully tight velvety depths, fat cockhead battering her cervix.

Takeru speeding up his violent thrusts uncaring of Kushina's pleasure, feeling the need to fill her pussy with his enormous load. Cock bloating even further stretching Kushina's cunt to its utmost limit never to accommodate anything less than the fat veiny mass reshaping it, to be its perfect sheath. Takeru pulling out the senbon piercing her rock-hard nipples and weak-spots on her front causing Kushina to suffer a sensory overload. Fucked silly expression morphing into one of euphoric maddening bliss at the feeling of, thick, hot slimy ropes of cum spurting out of the bloated bitch breaker buried in her deepest parts flooding her uterus.

Sheer obscene amount of the thick baby batter causing her belly do swell till it looks as if she is heavily pregnant. Backwash spurting from her inflamed pussylips tightly stretched around Takeru's cock staining their crotches in a fuckjuice cocktail of their fluids. Pooling till the excess flows of the torrential alabaster flood splashes on the floor.

Takeru falling on the sweaty front of the fucked silly Kushina, Action causing more of the steadily flowing thick streams of fresh jizz seeping from her cock plugged sloppy cunt. Palming her full firm CC-cup tits his head rests between. Licking the sweaty orbs and alternating between sucking the erect perky pink nipples. Slight taste of blood from the brief piercing adding to the delicious sweat tasting flesh.

Takeru shifting up to the drool, sweat and tear stained, beautiful heavily flushed face of the slowly recovering kunoichi. Grabbing a fistful of her now sweat matted, dishevelled silky smooth ankle length crimson red hair. Pulling it so her head cranes slightly, her rolling half lidded tearing eyes fixed on the headboard. As he licks the side of her face before removing the senbon needle piercing her drooling stuck out lolling tongue. Whispering in her ear as he starts sawing in and out of her sore, raw freshly fucked cum stuffed pussy.

" I hope you enjoyed it." Giving her a brief heated sloppy smooch, sucking on her limp drooling tongue savouring the taste of her saliva. Looking into her tearing half lidded slightly unfocused, dilated eyes. "Because we're just getting started."

Kushina's only response is a weak whimper. As the start of her torture begins when her sweat sheened sleek smoothly toned legs with thick milky thighs and toned calves are lifted in a spread wide V. Takeru slowly fucking her sloppy stretched pussy, electing a pleasured whimper from the fucked silly Kushina's drooling mouth between her ragged keening. Every time he grinds his fat knob against her steadily weakening cervix. Sloppy, squishy, squelching queefing sounds from her creamy cunt being ploughed and the steady rocking of the fuckjuice drenched bed, sounds out through the bedroom. Incensed with the strong heavy scent of sweaty raunchy, messy sex.

Over a long period of time, what seems like a hell like mind breaking eternity for Kushina. Having climaxed more times than she can count. Each wave dwarfing the one that came before it, the only thing keeping her from griping on to her sanity is the growing craving since the first time Takeru flooded her pussy.

Staring down at her with a knowing somewhat bored look. Making her feel insecure and degraded more than what she already does. His pleasured sadistic smirk having faded as he somewhat waits for her. Sawing in and out of her at an agonisingly slow pace, her exhausted form unconsciously tiredly bucking into his thrusts as if trying force his bloated fuckmeat past the cervix it grinds against.

An untold amount of time later Kushina's mind reduced to that of a cum addicted junky being denied her fix. Her fucked silly mind and the addition to being doped with drugs causing her to crave more of the thick baby batter she's currently gulping, slurping and gargling down as she rests with the side of her face in an alabaster pool created on the sheets of her ruined bed.

Her plush, firm bubble butt in the air. Rippling and jiggling at every fleshy impact of her violator's animalistic brutal thrusts. Slick ass flesh sending droplets of sweat into the air at every ass reddening impact and the occasional hard stinging spanking swats, plump puffy inflamed lips of her stretched cunt being destroyed oozing a frothy slimy fuckjuice mixture. The back of her lower ass and upper rear thighs connected to his groin by the said frothy cocktails web like slimy strands. Feminine meaty hips held in place in a painful vice like grip guaranteed to leave bruises, as she is forced to take what is being given.

Limbs limp and occasionally spasming at every body jolting thrust into her thoroughly abused pussy. Bouncing, flopping full firm CC-cup tits littered with hickeys and light bite barks, covered in cum occasionally wetly and fleshly slapping into one another while pink perky nipples trace circles in the ruined sex drenched sheets. Even in her mind broken state she still fights off the urge to beg for it.

Though it's not until she is being bounced in Takeru's lap. The rays of the rising sun peeping through the cracks of her bedroom window's blinds. Her body seemingly making the decision for her. Impaled intimately in the lotus position, her strong delicate arms hug Takeru to her front. Red painted nails of her hands raking his sweaty back. Sleek smoothly toned legs wrap around his waist as his hands roughly knead her reddened plush, firm bubble butt rippling at every impact. Using them as handhelds to bounce her up and down his painfully hard member like a weightless fleshy fuckdoll. Asif her body had rejected her will and decided to give in to a primal urge and submit to the male that conquered it.

Looking down into the eyes of Takeru looking up at her expectantly with sadistic satisfaction. Opening his mouth and sticking out his drooling tongue. Kushina as if in a trance leans in and latches onto his mouth. Wilingly initiating the heated sloppy liplock.

' _I'm sorry Minato, B-but I can't take it anymore. I need it…. OH Kami-sama I NEED IT!'_

Kushina swallowing a mouthful of their combined saliva. Drool glossed pouty soft lips parting to utter the magic word's.

"Please… I c-can't take it anymore."

As if a switch had been flipped Takeru falls forward with Kushina. Gripping the bottom of her thick milky thighs. Pushing it up and pinning it to her sides, knees on the bed as he squats on his haunches assuming the mating press position for maximum penetration. Rearing back before, in a hip blurring thrust. Their crotches connecting in a thunderclap of slick flesh that dwarfs that of the bed frame finally giving in causing the bed to break and collapse to the floor.

Kushina wailing like a banshee, toes curling and nails clawing bloody gashes on Takeru's back as his fat cockhead pushes past her cervix and hits the back of her uterus hitting to wall. Fat swollen balls slick with frothy fucksauce mix slapping wetly on her dark pink winking, sweaty asshole between her spread plush, firm bubble butt ass cheeks. Soon rippling constantly and gaining a redder shade as Takeru goes balls deep into her with rapid jackhammering thrusts intent on fucking her through what's left of the bed and into the floor. Kushina's face contorting into an Ahegao portraying the delirious euphoria of being ruined. Squirting jets of piss staining their crotches and their fronts currently mashed together, adding to their already messy animalistic rutting.

Takeru slapping her a few times with increasing power to gain her attention. Wiping the drool from her lips and firmly clamping his hand tightly around her neck.

" Tell me bitch***GRUNT**MOAN***, how's Minato's cock compared to mine". Takeru demands rather than asks. Kushina, shaking her head from side to side in both defiance and a failed attempt to clear her fucked silly mind enough to regain her long gone senses.

The threat of blowing his load down the toilet instead of planting his seed in her like she needs. Her lower legs bobbing in a limp flailing like motion clamps around his blurring hips, hooking her feet together at his lower back.

Giving a weak apology towards her husband before speaking between breathless gasping wailing pants. Knowing that telling Takeru what she knows he wants to hear, will reward her for what her punished, aching pussy constantly burning with need so desperately craves.

" I-It's nothing***PANT**MOAN*** compared to – OOHH KAMI-SAMAAAA!"

Takeru not really needing the ego boost knowing full well that he has the fucked stupid bitch on the ropes. Gripping her neck tighter depriving her of air. Asphyxiation added to the mix nearly driving Kushina mad.

Takeru speeding up his him blurring tempo. Rutting the flailing, constantly spasming, sweat and sex drenched form of Kushina into oblivion. Roaring out in climax.

Kushina letting out a garbled choking, raspy, breathless, squealing moan before her body violently spasms as if having a seizure. Mind broken at feeling her uterus flooded and filled to egg raping capacity as her belly swells till she looks heavily pregnant. Brealthless content sigh escaping her lips before going completely limp. Her body and mind finally unable to continue all the while Takeru continues to flood obscene amounts of potent cum into her fertile pussy.

Takeru recovering after a while, ignoring the level up notices. Using Kushina's partialy cum stained sweat matted ankle length crimson red hair to wipe his coated cock clean.

The comatose Kunoichi's abused pussy thoroughly gaped after all it endured. Thick pearly, slimy cum in the form of a small alabaster stream flowing from her wrecked spasming sloppy cunt now making lewd queefing farting sound as it attempts to keep the torrential outflow of potent jizz from escaping.

**/oOo\**

**2 Days Later**

**Late Afternoon**

In the dimly lit bedroom. Kushina's sleeping form lay on her now clean bed with her arms bound behind her back. Waking with a start.

Memories of being forced into depraved acts of nonstop animalistic sex with the boy she was willing to adopt flashes though her mind. Kushina's body aching, her swollen pussy sore. Inner thighs slightly raw from friction burns. Slight bruises covering some places of her body as a result of Takeru's more bestial heated outbursts. Tensing when she hears Minato's voice coming from the living room.

" Oh, well at least she left a note." Minato laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah I'm surprised you can put up with that airhead. Probably went to try out some ramen in another village." The familiar voice of Takeru sounds out.

The same voice she recalls whispering, degrading insults. Harsh jibes, humiliating her and voicing the pleasure taken from her body only to force it to experience so much more, into her ear still fresh on her mind. Her body betraying her as her raw, sore and now slightly loose pussy moistens at the sound of her tormentor's voice.

Kushina nearly shouting out to Minato when the ninja wire tied around her neck acts like a trigger wire. Turning on the television in front of her bed. Her beautiful violet coloured eyes widening in horror at what she sees.

A woman riding the biggest, fattest cock she had ever seen like a cockstarved whore. Her body writhing and bucking as she calls out the name of the 10yo holding on to her tits and fucking the ever living shit out of her. The filthy dirty words spouting from the wild read headed nymphomaniac seemingly forcing herself onto the boy making Kushina let out a despaired sob.

' _No, it can't be…'_, staring disbelievingly at the woman she identifies as herself. Losing track of time as she watches, enthralled and horrified as the intensity of the rutting couple's mating on the television increases as does their debauchery after every climax.

"I know right."

Kushina's head jolting to the side as she stares in shock at Takeru sitting on the side of the bed, not even sensing him coming in. Casually loosening the sash on his kimono revealing the enormous cock and big, fat heavy cum laden balls that she has become very familiar with.

"Who knew you were suck a 'freak'."

Takeru ignoring the sudden slurs and incredulous death threats spouting from Kushina's pouty soft lips. Letting her get it all out of her system before continuing. Taking out a stack of photo's and tossing each one onto the bed after showing it to her.

"All of these are sealed in the faux note I've given your precious Minato. If I release the seal, well I'm sure I don't have to explain what would happen then. Nor what would anyone else present at that time would think of the 'beautiful Kushina Uzumaki'," Bluffing out of his ass but the horrified look Kushina gives him reassures him that the panicking bitch bought his half assed lie.

With tears in her eyes she mutters. "W-why?. Why are you doing this Takeru?. What have I done to deserve this."

"You mean besides, ruining my initial plans to not get involved with this villages bullshit. Meddling in my life and cock blocking me with increasing frequency at every turn?" Takeru snarls out the last part with venom and irritation in his voice before reaching out and grabbing a handful of Kushina's hair, pulling her on her back to the edge of the bead.

"Hell, I'd say you where jealous of all those woman inferior to you getting fucked harder than you could ever imagine." Letting her head hang off the edge of the bed as she lay on her back. Kushina's mouth opening but the retort forced back by the volley of spit spat in her open mouth. Followed by Takeru's somewhat pungent smelling unwashed cock still scented with her stale pussy juice, dried cum and slight sweat formed smegma.

Takeru forcing his fat bloated slab of fuckmeat down her gullet while roughly fondling her full firm CC-cup tits jolting and bouncing at every face fucking, throat stuffing violent thrust. Hissing out between exerted grunts and pleasured groans.

"Maybe if you get as good as pleasing me like some of my whores. As well as giving me some scrolls containing techniques I want. I might show some restraint and give your holes a break from time to time."

The wet gagging cough's, escaping the face fucked Kushina's mouth. Her jaw nearly dislocating to accommodate the immense cock bulging her gullet, as her reddening face is slicked with thick bubbly slobber and tears from her watering eyes her only response. As her blurring sight stares at the big fat balls hanging in the pendulously swaying spit slick sack getting closer to slapping her face at every thrust forcing more down her throat.

' _Kami…. please, help me'_

**/oOo\**

**Morning of Academy Graduation day**

…**..**

Takeru panting slightly in exertion as he lands a devastating blow to Anri's shadow clone. The said ex-Chuunin kunoichi wincing as the memory of the experience is transferred by the clone recently cunt punted.

Takeru accepting the damp scented towel to wipe himself clean of sweat.

**Taijutsu : below the belt brawling lvl 30 (16%) – Taijutsu fighting style focused mostly on devastating blows, counters and cheapshots instead of precision and speed. If target is stunned + 75% extra damage**

**Shurikenjutsu lvl 18 (95%) – Accuracy, throwing power and speed at which Shuriken is thrown. + 36% throwing speed.**

**Evasion lvl 40 (26%) – Ability to evade incoming attacks. **

Takeru feeling Anri's hand on his shoulder, giving a curt nod letting her know he is ready before they disappear in a swirl of leaves. Re-appearing a way's away form the academy entrance.

…**..**

**Academy Graduation examinations**

**Close quarter's combat . Final evaluation.**

Acing the written and ninjutsu tests consisting of replacement, henge and clone techniques. As well as the skills test consisting of Kunai and Shuriken.

Takeru who is certain to become the rookie of the year is called to the pseudo ring. Having watched both Itachi and Shusui's fights. The former focusing on fast crippling blows and the latter on feints and counters.

"You should just give up now fatty. Unlike those Uchiha you follow around, you don't stand a chance at being a Shinobi of the leaf."

Takeru finally paying attention to the rather obnoxious and arrogant Inuzuka boy who he is to be matched up against. Gaining a mocking smirk as he remembers who the boy is. The nephew of Tsume Inuzuka's fuckboi of a lover. Takeru playing a role in cockblocking the Clan matron's partner, by diverting most of her attention to training her daughter Hana. Him graduating early indirectly encouraging the love-struck heiress to better herself in order to catch up to him. In doing so preventing the birth of Kiba.

"I'm going to enjoy what comes next." Takeru states before the teacher referring the spars declares that the fight has begun. Takeru deciding to put on a rather brutal showing.

The Inuzuka boy charging at him on all fours.

Takeru blurring out of sight. The charging boy comes to a dead stop and sniffs the air, relying on his animal senses to locate his target. The teachers serving as proctors surprised at the speed of Takeru's movement, unable to track it themselves. The Inuzuka boy's agonizing screeching scream reverberating through the surroundings as his knees bend in the opposite directions with loud muffled sickening snaps.

Pitch of his scream increasing as Takeru who now suddenly comes into view. Buries his clog wearing foot into the boy's crotch with a brutal stomp in the now crushed underdeveloped nuts.

Before the boy could even keel over and pant his face in the floor before Tekeru's feet. His head snaps to the side. Devastating haymaker impacting the side of his face with enough force to fracture it, dislocate and snap his jaw. Some of the stunned students getting some droplets of blood and bloody teeth pelting on them, scream out in surprise. The Inuzuka boy's neck twisted at an angle and hanging limply.

The teacher who moved to interfere stands in horror shock as he is unable to tear his gaze from the bloody eyeball hanging from its nerves out of the unresponsive Inuzuka students caved in socket.

Brought out of his shocked state, when the sound of Takeru's clogs hitting the floor as he moves out of the sparring ring. Echoing through the now completely silent hall like training ground.

"Medic!."

The stunned medics on standby rushing to the Beaten and broken Inuzuka boy's side.

"He's still alive!, quickly we have to get him to the emergency room!."

…**..**

**Meanwhile in Kushina's apartment**

Kushina dressed in more conservative clothes than usual. The once vibrant energetic beauty now fatigues and dishevelled Kunoichi spent the last two weeks fighting back sleep. After succumbing to the need to rest she would be haunted by arousing nightmares of that fateful weekend. Only to wake up bound or suspended from the wall before being fucked into submission again, and again, and again.

' _Takeru.'_

Just thinking of him causes her to fight back the rising bile and her now somewhat loose well stretched cunt to moisten. Her resistant mind repulsed and fearing the ten year old boy, where her body yearns for his rough, uncaring rarely gentle touch. To feel, taste and be stuffed with the cum that becomes more addictive after every serving. Minato who is often at the receiving end of her efforts of trying to 'cleanse' her body of its new master's 'taint'.

The exercises she practices to tighten her once tight now near baggy pussy. Near ineffective, resorting to her having need to use genjustu on Minato just to make him climax. Thus resulting in her satisfying him with her mouth with increased frequency. Minato now not penetrating the cunt that will never be satisfied by him again, at all. The Hokage more focused on protecting his village than railing the hottest woman in Konoha on a daily, like any other hot blooded male surely would. Would settle to have his balls drained by his cheating wife's half assed blowjobs.

Though she hates to admit it. Her husband pales in comparison to the mere demented ten year olds inhumane virility. After swallowing Minato's cum she had to fight urge of becoming violently sick. Where before she didn't mind it.

Involuntary memory of being filled by Takeru causing her to shudder in minor orgasm. Leaning against the wall outside her apartment for support, while holding her groceries. Quickly making her way inside of her apartment.

Her television blaring to life with the recording of her and Takeru's latest filthy sexcapades. The sound of their raunchy, violent coupling and her euphoric wailing scream's and screeches filling her ear's. Kushina dropping her groceries and blurring towards the television giving a despaired rage filled scream as she punches a hole through it.

Cloud of pink purple tinged mist bursts out in a plume engulfing the entire living room. Inhaling the familiar smelling cloud.

Collapsing onto all fours and letting out a banshee like screech as a tsunami of an orgasm ravages her. Kushina gripping one of her breasts, barely fighting the urge to pull at her near painfully hard nipple erect with immense arousal. Her aroused panting and ragged breaths mix with guilt filled despaired sobs. Kneeling there in a growing pool of girl cum infused piss, from accumulated squirt of her gushing spasming, clenching cunt.

Horsecock dildo falling to the floor before her. The vase to her side busting in a plume of smoke to reveal a rather curvaceous, clearly feminine athletic form. Garbed skin tight midnight blue leotard and a face mask. Her black wavy mid back length hair tied in a tight high ponytail.

Before Kushina can utter a word, the woman speaks in a cold voice with authority, dripping with venom. "Make sure your pathetic appearance is up to Takeru-sama's expectations. You are to wear no underwear." Taking large jar filled with thick pearly, fluid with a slimy texture from a sealed scroll.

Kushina knowing full well what the contents within, her mouth already watering in anticipation. Tearing eyes locking onto the jar placed on the ground before her.

"A treat graciously gifted by Takeru-sama. He expects you to be able to fully please him during the graduation party held at the Uchiha clan compound. We both know how insatiable our wilful master is." Eying the horsecock dildo.

Kushina knowing full well that she will have to use the huge sextoy that pales in comparison to Takeru's enormous still growing endowments. Unless she wishes to alert the entire Uchiha compound of her illicit affair by squealing like a stuffed banshee when fucked senseless.

The amused, belittling glint in the woman she has come to know as Takeru's pseudo messenger servant. Shunshining away.

Kushina reaching out to grip the jar and throw it against the wall. Covering it in a splash of thick potent slimy jizz. Curling up in a fetal position and silently sobbing.

Though a few long moments later the apartment is filled with delirious, breathless panting. Lewd slurping, sucking a gurgling sounding from Kushina who squats infornt of the wall with her cum stained beautiful face pressed up against the wall cleaning every bit of the cooled baby batter with her hungry drooling mouth. All the while bouncing on the horse cocked sex toy, bulging outline of it clearly visible on her sweat sheened smoothly toned, flat abdomen.

One hand alternating between her full CC-cup tits, kneading the firm tit-flesh while pulling and pinching her pink perky nipples. The other rapidly flicking her clit and swatting it. Trying to mimic the masterful touches of Takeru, who seems to know her body more than she or any doctor could ever hope to.

Once done slurping up the mess. Kushina crawls to the bathroom on shaky limbs. Leaving behind a trail of clear slimy girlcum and a drenched sex toy half way. Pulling herself together as she listlessly gets ready, subconsciously putting more effort into her makeup than she ever had. Wearing a white kimono with a red floral pattern, a few size's smaller than she usually wears to accent her curves and unrestrained breasts.

Convincing herself that she will just make sure the vile brat sees her before using Mikoto to shield herself from him. Actually believing her naïve lie that seems to steel her shaky barely existent resolve.

…**..**

**Later that Night**

**Uchiha Clan Compound**

The Uchiha compound buzzes with activity. Though Shisui and Itachi have been keeping clear of Takeru who spends his time with Hana. Two boys still processing the brutality displayed earlier today and realizing that they barely know the boy they have come to know as a friend.

Tsume giving him odd glances from time to time. Either eyeing him with a studying stare as if trying to see something unseen or glancing between him and Hana. Identifying slight worry and caution in her stare. Though Takeru couldn't blame her. He crippled one of their promising youths after all. The Inuzuka boy paralyzed from the neck down, severe trauma to his half cracked skull resulting in a coma.

Though from the looks of it they will be putting the poor boy out of his misery. After being told that if he had recovered by some miracle. He would live his life as a 'vegetable'.

Though most of the male attention is focused on Kushina Uzumaki. Her subtly seductive albeit undeniably beautiful appearance, contrasting with her best friend and near equally beautiful Mikoto's modestly clothed matriarchal form. Mikoto's constant doting on Itachi like any proud mother would. Allowing Kushina's worried glances directed at Takeru and her fidgeting to go unnoticed.

Kushina nearly pleading for Mikoto not to leave when she excuses herself to find out why the kitchen staff hadn't brought out more food. Kushina glancing to where Hana talks with some of the girls around her age.

Feeling the all too familiar warmth of the hand palming her plush, firm bubble butt through the thin fabric of her kimono.

"Oh Kushina. Usually that big mouth of yours would be flapping on about something insignificant. Why is it that you are so quite?, or is it that you prefer to go somewhere more 'private' to have some more 'engaging' conversation?"

**A few moments later**

In one of the Main house's guest rooms. Kushina has her sash used as a gag while resting face down and ass up before the sitting Takeru. Her delicate yet strong hands spreading her bubble but, pretty painted slightly long finger nails singing into the plush ass flesh. Bitng down an her gag damp with drool as Takeru rims her tight winking darker shade of pink asshole.

His tongue expertly lathering up her sphincter, teasingly prodding it with the slick tip before sucking on her winking puckered hole. Finger fucking her cunt with half his hand and four fingers buried in her clenching slimy folds. Pulling his hand from her drooling slit and steadily replacing his tongue fucking the muffled moaning Kushina's winking asshole. With the said lubed digits. Steadily stretching her backdoor and adding more digits whenever it becomes more relaxed.

Takeru assuming the position behind her. Ready to moan her and take her anal virginity. His fat plum sized tip drooling a steady stream of pre-cum presses against her puckered hole. Steadily forcing his nob in.

Kushina grunting then hissing in pain as her asshole is invaded by the cock that has ruined her cunt and will most likely do the same to her asshole. Feeling more of his fat head forced in her painfully tight entrance.

Takeru holding back voicing his pleasure as his thick foreskin is pealed back as his head pops in her ass. Kushina's stretched clenching sphincter choking the underside of his cockhead like a cock-ring. Takeru thrusting a good few inches more of his cock inside the newly broken asshole. Stuffing it with more of his immense girl making Kushina whimper while painfully gasping. Her gushing cunt drenching his heavy, pendulously swaying sack in a jet of piss.

Takeru nearly loosing himself in pleasure, prepared to thoroughly gape her asshole, when he senses a familiar chakra signature approach. Gaining a sadistic Cheshire like grin he reaches down with one hands and roughly grips and kneads one of Kushina's full firm tits.

…**..**

Mikoto Uchiha

The clan Matriarch stares peering through the slightly cracked open sliding door, frozen in shock at what she is witnessing. Having searched for Kushina after returning from the kitchens. Her best friend having been acting wired as of late. Seeking her out and asking some of the servants as to where to locate her friend.

Oh she found Kushina all right. Mounting her sons, best friend, the academy's rookie of the year and a boy who she became fond of enough to the point she considered him one of her precious people, in a reverse cowgirl position.

Mikoto's hand cupping her mouth to muffle her gasp in disbelief at what she is witnessing.

Kushina riding Takeru's cock like a bucking bronco. The boy holding onto her sweat matted ankle length crimson red hair tightly like a horse's reigns, while she rides his enormous, fat veiny cock wildly. Her sweat slick form arching erotically. Full firm CC-cup tits bouncing erratically and occasionally, fleshly clapping together wetly. Small pink areola and perky nipples tracing blurred circles in the air. Wet, stretched and stuffed asshole making lewd sucking and wet farting noises as she is filled with a little over half of the throbbing mass rearranging her insides. Her gyrating feminine meaty hips causing her reddened plush, firm bubble butt to bounce and ripple on sweat scattering fleshy impacts as they come into contact at every rotation of their circular ass clapping bounce.

Kushina moaning like a whore and spouting incoherent obscenities as her face contorts into an expression of maddening euphoric bliss.

Mikoto conflicted between barging in and stopping this immoral mating. And observing the near feral, animalistic sodomy of her friend as she is fucked by the biggest cock she has ever seen. Heavy flush covering Mikoto as she feels her neglected pussy moistening as the heavy stench of, hot, sweaty nasty sex enters her slightly flaring nostrils. Eagerly, subconsciously sniffing up the smell of hot sex as if sampling the fresh perfumed aroma of a bloomed rose in the spring.

Mikoto brought out of her daze when Kushina's muffled babble now clearer after the sash used as a pseudo gag comes undone and slips down her bucking form. Shocked when her friend declares that she loves his cock more than anything in the world. How she will give up ramen and eating all together if she can swallow his cum for breakfast, lunch and supper. Takeru telling her to shut up and take all of him up her ass before the shit excuse of a party ends.

On shaky legs, Mikoto decides to get away from what is going on in one of the guest rooms. Thinking she needs a few drink's or a bottle, having never felt the urge to get drunk before now.

**/oOo\**

Takeru, after gaping and leaving Kushina's now cream stuffed, sloppy asshole in a wet farting cum shitting state. Giving her a minor recovery potion and sending the bow legged Kunoichi on her way home leaving behind a trail of cum leaking from her freshly gaped asshole.

Currently sneaks towards Mikoto's and her husband's room. Making sure the coast is clear before taking out a kunai and some class orbs looking similar to smoke grenades. Though its contents seem to be half liquids and gaseous.

Takeru prying the floorboards open, taking out bindles of cotton from his inventory and carefully placing the bombs all over the room. Pausing whenever sensing someone close by.

' _Would have waited until I've fully broken in Kushina before moving onto Mikoto. But starting with her before she botches up things by interfering is safer not to mention more convenient.'_

Deciding to re-join the steadily dying down party. Hana spotting him and introducing him to a girl she met when accompanying her mother to the hospital earlier today. Recognising the girl somewhat.

"Are you perhaps Tsunade Senju's apprentice?." Eying Tsunade's apprentice.

The girl showing slight surprise answers. " Hai, my name is Shizune. A pleasure to meet you Takeru-san." Noting the Genin headband tied around his left arm like an elbow guard. "Congratulation on your graduation. By what Hana san has told me, you will make a fine Shinobi."

" Ne, Takeru-kun. What is your dream?" Hana asks, suddenly interjecting when noting her future mate gaining the same look in his eye's when ogling at her mother's breasts. When eyeing up her new friend. Though his immediate answer surprises Shizune and herself.

"To create found own hidden village and create a huge arm- *COUGH* - Family."

Hana twiddling her fingers and bashfully asking while shuffling awkwardly, "T-Takeru–kun, how many children would you like to have." Gaining a large blush.

Takeru making an act of smiling warmly and innocently answering while making an expression of one appearing to be in deep thought. "Probably enough to re-populate Konoha."

"WHAT!?", Hana blurts out with a look of worry and unsureness. Imagining herself mothering over at least a hundred of her and Takeru's future children is absurd let alone impossible.

Shizune spit taking her tea and choking on her beverage. Takeru finds himself surprised when for the first time since coming to this world. Hears the near alien sound of himself whole heartedly laughing.

'_Sodomising one of the hottest women in this world, Commencing seduction of a neglected Clan Matriarch, securing a second future harem waifu who will be a Genjustu powerhouse now the third one in sight. I got a lot to be smiling for '_

**/oOo\**

**AN – Hentai Forever**


	3. Chapter 3

**/oOo\**

**Pre Kyuubi Attack Arc 1 – Pt 3: Mikoto's corruption & Kushina's Fall.**

…**..**

**Konoha**

**Training Grounds**

In the early morning of a new week. Takeru along with Itachi and their female Nara teammate names Suzu. Who increasingly sneaks shy glance's at the Uchiha heir oblivious to his fangirl trying to work up the courage to speak to him. Focused on the scroll in his hands as he leans up against the tree.

Takeru greedily eating up the last of his huge attribute boosting meat dish, sitting atop a thick branch up in the tree. Knowing full well why their sensei is late.

Kushina Uzumaki appears before them in a dramatic poof of smoke. Revealing her in a somewhat revealing Kunoichi garb. Her black tights looking as if it had been painted on her meaty hips and plush, firm bubble butt including her upper thick thighs. Deep neckline of her short sleeve red kimono top revealing the upper mounds of her full firm tits supported by nothing but a mesh crop top.

Takeru smirking, noting the slight buckling of her legs.

Kushina who has the attention of the trio stifles an involuntary aroused mewl at seeing Takeru's unclothed lower half of his body partially revealed by his loose fitting stylish albeit durable robe like kimono. Particularly his enormous endowments, limp fat slab of cockmeat twitching in arousal. Pulling away her gaze with some reluctance. Focusing on the team she is supposed to be teaching and leading, under Takeru's command that she volunteer to be their specific team's sensei as to unnecessarily drafting a jonin. Making a deal that he will limit their regular 'meets' to three times a week.

Giving an upbeat introduction she had been practicing most of the morning while trying to pull her fucked silly, bowlegged self, back together. The two Genin and her tormentor introducing themselves in turn.

About four hours later, the team disperses. Kushina having explained and debriefed them on proper Shinobi conduct during missions. After a rather lengthy exercise alternating between spars and opinions as to how certain situations should be best handled. As well as delegating each of them to a role within the group. Takeru the secondary leader after Kushina, as well as the defender and support. Itachi the attacker and scout, Suzu the debilitator and secondary attacker.

Kushina freezing up when Takeru approaches. With venom in her voice she nearly snarls out in a hushed whisper. "I already entertained you this week, you vile little fat shit!. Don't touch me with your disgusting hands."

Without warning Takeru delivers a brutal gut busting blow to her upper abdomen. Digging his fist up, causing the winded Kunoichi bend over his fist in a . Kushina taking a sharp intake of air before her empty's the contents of her stomach onto the dirt ground.

Grabbing her by her hair with his other hand he pulls her up. Whispering into her ear. "I was about to give you a proposition that I though you would like, you ungrateful cheating slut." Reaching down her back, hand going under the waistband of her tights and trailing the ass crack down between her plush ass cheeks. Hooking three fingers into her now snug slightly warn darker shade of pink, sphincter. Stirring his fingers to collect what remains of the galleons of cum pumped up her rectum the night before.

The recovering Kushina lets out a pained aroused shuddering whimper. As soon as she blinks the tears from her tearing eyes she is dumped to the floor. The warm slick coated fingers, smelling of her ass is held in front of her face. Kushina scrunching up her nose at the smell of her own cum filled ass, though her trained cunt gushes at the smell of Takeru's cum even if masked by the potent scent.

"Now Shunshin us back to the apartment you stupid bitch. I'll finish what I had to say after showing you your place in our little 'arrangement'."

…**.**

**Kushina's Apartment**

**Hours later**

Kushina hang's suspended from the roof of her bedroom face forward, front down. In a custom Futumomo Tsuri bondage tie. Takeru masterfully using the right amount of ropes so that both comfortability and pain is balanced. Biting into her full firm CC-cup tits slender feminine waist and thick milky thighs while spreading her plush, firm bubble butt providing easy access and a clear view of her winking darker shade of pink slightly warn asshole.

Arms restrained in a box tie behind her back, Weighted clamps on her small pink areola and perky nipples. Blind folded and drooling while letting out whorish muffled animalistic like heated sounds behind the ball gag in her mouth.

Takeru driving her mad as he slurps on her gushing pussy, twirling her clit between tongue fucking bouts in her tart tangy tasting velvety slick depths. Masterfully massaging and probing her asshole with his fat sausage fingers coated with a special aphrodisiac lube. Her sphincter hungrily milking his probing digits stretching her backdoor as if they were a group of cocks.

Kushina's body violently jerking as if experiencing a seizure. Takeru stopping all his actions, denying her release for the umpteenth time. Kushina releasing a mournful wail as she drowns in euphoric agony at being denied release again. Every time he does it the next build-up to climax becomes more intense than the last. Kushina trying to buck back into his tongue, face, hand, anything that could touch the parts that so desperately need touching to set her off.

Her approaching climax fading, Takeru renews her slow torment. Kushina sobbing into the ballgag and begging him to grant her release. Voice hoarse and throat sore, she begs.

What feels like ages pass for Kushina. She finds herself receiving the full brunt of Takeru's ager fuelled fucking.

Brutally taking her from behind, straight silky smooth ankle length crimson red hair drenched in sweat used as a rope as it's wrapped around and gripped tightly by one of his hands. Roughly pulling her back onto his bloated mass splitting her in two at every balls deep, ass rippling thrust that sends her forward. Giving her abused stretched cunt no quarter.

Kushina not even able to voice out the euphoric, pain filled hell as the air is driven from her burning lungs. Feeling as if her soul is being destroyed along with her body while Takeru's fist blurs deep up her ass till her abused sphincter spasims around his mid-forearm. Treated like less than an animal and more like a piece of meat.

Thanking Kami after what feels like an eternity, her gaping cunt gets a break. However her asshole gets wrecked by Takeru's bitch breaker blurring in and out of her slick ass letting out lewd wet farting sounds as her raw tightly stretched sphincter milks his plunging tool.

Takeru going balls deep inside of her before blowing his load. Sheer amount of hot, thick, slimy baby batter released bloating her stomach. Though Kushina's ultimate humiliation is when Takeru starts using her like an actual toilet. Pissing up her ass still milking his softening member. He pulls out, Kushina's gaping ass shitting out the nasty cocktail onto the floor. The feeling ramping up her humiliating orgasm, her squirt adding to the growing puddle beneath her. After a while, the wet farting from her cockhungry asshole still twitching as if milking a phantom member. Signalling that she is done with her forced enema.

Takeru cutting her binding's, causing her to fall in the obscene puddle below. Drenching her entire body.

Putting on his kimono and slipping on his clogs. "I expect the shadow clone, and Fuinjutsu technique scrolls by tomorrow at noon. If you do that, I will limit these sessions to once a month. Don't disappoint me slut, I trust that after this 'session' you realize I'm not to be fucked with."

Kushina near comatose thanks Kami as it looks like her nightmare is soon at an end. Finally passing out, she doesn't see Takeru's dark smirk as he walks to the kitchen to fix a meal, after using _Observe_.

**Name: Kushina Uzimaki**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 21**

**Level: ?**

**Class: High Jonin/lower Sanin level Kunoichi, Jinchuriki of the nine tails**

**HP: 199 980 / 200 000**

**SP: 5 / 160 000**

**CP: N/A**

**Status: Exhausted, Humiliated, 28 Hours Pregnant with Twins**

**/oOo\**

Mikoto makes her way towards Kushina's apartment. Caught up in her thoughts as it's filled with flashes of the erotically depraved coupling she witnessed that night. Supressing memories that is nearly as clear as burning the moment of holding a newborn Itachi in arms with her Sharingan. Having had mentally gone through how she would confront Kushina on her infidelity and find out what led to it. Knowing that Minato is a very busy man.

' _But why?. Did she and Minato separate?. Takeru is just a boy."_

Taking a breath to calm herself and her thoughts. Kushina's apartment in sight as the near empty street filled sparsely with passer-by's, provide a clear view of the said woman's apartment.

Mikoto pausing before she can take another step. Flabbergasted as a dishevelled, barely clothed Kushina sees Takeru out the door. Mikoto narrowing her gaze and focusing on that of her clearly freshly fucked friend's.

Kushina's expression shifting from an exhausted near expressionless blank mask, to that of slight longing. Like that of a forlorn lover.

'_OH Kami.'_

Mikoto half right in her insinuation that her best friend and sensei of her son is falling for her student. Standing there for a while before she is brought out of her thoughts by the familiar voice of Takeru. Nearly letting out an uncharacteristically girlish squeal in fright, taking a step away from him.

"Mikoto-san, going to see Kushina?"

Mikoto frowning slightly at the casual way he addresses Kushina. '_But, I guess by whatever affair they have going on. They should be quite familiar with one another.'_ Getting a brief glance at Takeru's heavily hanging member still slick with drying fuckjuice, between the slit of his kimono that he adjusts.

"Takeru-kun, yes I thought of stopping by."

"Oh?, in that case I suggest visiting Kushina another time. She seems exhausted, she probably overexerted herself while training. She could barely stand. Though at least she seemed to consume a lot of fluids to stay hydrated. But seemed to have drank too much. Since she's too full to even eat my special ramen the two of you like so much." Takeru replies innocently.

Mikoto fighting back an incredulous outburst while a fierce blush flushes her face. Completely caught off-guard by the implications of every sentence spoken from the youth before her. Not wanting to imagine what depraves acts Kushina and the newly appointed Genin have committed since she last saw them.

Regaining her composure and reassuring the concerned Takeru when questioning her sudden flushed state.

"Takeru-kun, would you mind coming over for some tea?. Itachi has been a bit absorbed in training, more so than usual. I thought seeing a friendly face should take his mind off it." Mikoto replies with a warm smile and a glint of concern in her beautiful eyes. Hoping the wilful boy would be swayed by her half lie.

Thanking him when he agrees. While thinking as to how she would bring up the matter of him and Kushina. The clan matriarch unaware of the events she had set in motion, ultimately sealing her in fate similar to her unfaithful red headed friend.

While the Uchiha Clan Matriarch is in deep thought, the hungry gaze set on her swaying backside by the boy following her goes unnoticed.

…**..**

**A long while later**

**Uchiha Clan compound**

Seated in the main house's open lounge with a clear view of the beautiful garden. The scents of the flowers, trickling of water into the little ponds containing koi fish. Setting a comfortable and relaxed ambiance.

Takeru adjusting the psychoactive aphrodisiac vial containing the drug in its gaseous form, beneath the pillow he currently kneels on. Itachi having returned to practicing with one of the Clans Jonin along with his father.

Mikoto walking into the room, tray in hand with a pot of tea and two cups. Sitting down besides Takeru. Who surprisingly eases her tension with simple yet pleasant conversation about menial things. Nearly forgetting the real reason as to why she called him here under the guise of keeping her son company.

Faltering slightly before awkwardly asking the big question. "Takeru-kun." Gaining the boy's attention, Mikoto steeling her resolve with a deep breath before pushing on. "What is going on between you and Kushina-san?."

Takeru showing mild surprise, which in turn surprises Mikoto. '_Did he expect others might find out?'_

Looking coolly ahead seemingly focusing on the garden view ahead. Sipping on his cup of warm tea. "I think you don't need me specifying. But to put it bluntly." Looking her dead in her eyes with a look of irritation and anger. "Yes, I'm fucking her."

Mikoto taken a-back from the rather blunt answer. Although hearing the boy engaging in an illicit relationship with her married friend. Causes the semblance of a lecture and her plan to convince him to stop is forgotten in a moment of incredulous disbelief. A part of her convinced that she was drunk before walking passed the guest room and had imagined the coupling.

What composure remains falters as she mumbles. "W-why?"

Takeru giving a light mirthless chuckle. "Why not?. But if you really want to know why I'm balls deep in one of the most beautiful women in the continent on a weekly basis."

His gaze suddenly causes Mikoto to feel a shiver crawl up her spine. The look of desire in his red eyes enthralling her before blindsiding her with his next words.

"It's because I can't have you."

The forlorn tone carrying so much sadness causes her hear to ache in sympathy. Mind boggled and confused beyond what she had ever been in her life. Barely noticeable sound of a cracking glass and a soft hiss is heard.

'_He knew I was married… But Kushina and Minato's relationship was kept secret to almost everyone. So he went after her because he thought she was single?.'_

"T-takeru. I-I. Y-you, W-… Wh-…" The half empty cup falling from her hands loosened grip. Apologising quickly and reaching out, her movement sluggish as it smells as if the soft floral fragrance of the garden suddenly became more potent.

Her hand reaching is suddenly grasped by Takeru who leans forward. Moving his lips towards her as she attempts to ask what he is doing. Allowing him to give her the most heated tongue twisting kiss she had ever received. Danger sense going off, Mikoto's glossed over eyes instinctively activating her Sharingan. Tomoe'd eyes wide in shock as her hands move to push him away, when a familiar feeling not felt in suck a long time slams into her like a Tsunami. Like an instrument in the hands of a master musician who coaxes the most intense orgasm experienced in her life, from her clothed motherly body.

Mikoto's hands attempting to push Takeru grips the fabric of his dull grey kimono while riding out the toe curling climax, breathing heavily from her nose while her limp tongue is sucked on.

Takeru breaks the one sided liplock. Mikoto's spit glossed plump cocksucking lips connected to his with a silvery strand of saliva. With her half lidded Sharingan activated gaze having burnt this moment into her mind and mind a maelstrom of confusion, relief, lust, anger. Seeing the hurt and then realization in the boy supporting her half slack form leaning into him while post orgasmic tremors pulse through her.

Takeru releasing his hold on her as if she where fire and he burnt his hands. Stammering an apology before moving towards the door. Leaving the recovering Uchiha matriarch alone in the dead silent room save for her heated laborous breaths.

Mikoto kneeling before the topped tea set laying in a puddle of cooling tea.

"What in Kami's name just happened!?"

Her confused outburst mistaken for a call as a servant quickly rushes to the room offering her assistance. Spotting the toppled tea set. With her kimono drenched at the knees she instructs a servant to run a bath for her.

While moving toward her room she notices a book that was not there before. Eager to take her mind off of anything she opens it and skims through the first page of what looks to be a novel of poetic writing. Unknowingly sealing her fate.

**/oOo\**

**Two weeks Later**

Kushina, planning to spend the rest of her day relaxing. But suddenly feels ill, rushing to the bathroom and emptying her stomach in the toilet.

Her hand resting on her stomach after the sudden bout of nausea. Admitting that she hasn't felt completely 100% as of late. Deciding to head over to Tsunade for a quick check-up and maybe see if she can spend some time with her older sister figure.

All the colourer draining from her face, dread gripping heart as numbness spreads through her shocked still body. When the words spoken to hear by Tsunade giving her check-up results.

"Aside from exhaustion. It seems that you might be pregnant." Tsunade noting the not too happy look of her little sister figure, continues. "Though it's too early to say."

"C-can I have a pregnancy test?" Kushina replies feeling faint. Realizing that she hasn't kept up with her contraceptives a while into her and Takeru's 'arrangement'.

Tsunade concerned but gives Kushina a box containing two pregnancy tests." Kushina-chan, Are you okay?. Do you want me to-

"- E-Everything is fine!." Putting up a smile before hastily leaving Tsunade's office. The busty blonde Sanin frowning in deep concern before picking up the phone and calling the Hokage's office.

"This is Tsunade, I need to speak to the Hokage." Tsunade waiting as the secretary puts her cally through. Greeted by Minato she speaks. "It's Kushina…..

A while later…

Kushina emerges from the bathroom with a look of devastation. Clutching to pregnancy tests in her hand. Both positive.

She would have been ecstatic at the thought of being a mother, a small part of her is overjoyed but a simple undeniable fact prevents her from being happy that she is now a mother.

It's not her husband's.

The said man entering her front door with an expression of worry.

"Kushina!, are you o…kay?" Coming to a dead stop when seeing the two pregnancy tests in his wife's hand. Two positive pregnancy tests.

Rushing to hug and kiss her, overjoyed that he is going to be the unknowing father of children that is not his. But rather that of his cheating wife's and her student that has fucked her in every which way since the start of their secret 'aarangement'.

Kushuina realizing that her and Takeru did a better job at hiding it, than her and Minato hid their secret marriage. Minato mistaking Kushina's tear's and mirthless broken laughter, for joy.

The elated Hokage so caught up in his own happiness, not realizing that his wife is breaking down before him.

Though Kushina's mood doing a 180 when she suddenly kisses Minato desperately. The pleasantly surprised Hokage finding himself flat on his back a few short moments later atop his wife's bed.

Kushina fucking Minato silly as he lays there and takes it with his eyes rolled to the back of his head, her red hair covering her face displaying irritation and frustration while trying to forget this day ever happened.

She can't help but compare him to Takeru. His cut muscled, lean powerful body that managed to always moisten her cunt. Now unattractive compared with Takeru's overweight still developing one. His cock that once drove her crazy, now a pathetic prick compared to Takeru's cunt ruining slab.

To think how right Takeru was when insulting Minato. Looking down at his handsome face contorting in an Ahegao as his hands squeeze her bouncing tit's, begging her to go slower as she is driving him crazy.

'_What a disappointment…. When…did… you become so… pathetic'_

Kushina realizing Minato is close to climax starts fantasizing about Takeru. The last time he utterly destroyed her. The thought alone causing her cunt to gush.

Minato too busy riding out is mind-blowing climax to notice his wife screaming out the name of her student in the throes of her sudden climax. Induced by the mere thought of the boy that now owns her slutty body.

…**..**

**Meanwhile**

**Main house of the Uchiha Clan compound**

Mikoto sitting on the patio of the open view lounge by the garden Takeru had rather directly confessed to her. Though finding it strangely more comfortable resting in her favourite spot in the compound. The dark marks around her focused glossed over bloodshot eyes indicating that she had barely gotten any proper rest.

The book in her hand. A tale so immersive, like a festering sickness and growing obsession she simply can't get enough of feeling compelled to revel in the experiences the tale provides.

Down to the smallest detail of the woman described in the book from a forlorn lover's view. The experiences so wonderfully detailed that it makes her feel the sorrow of knowing the focus of the writer's desire is in the arms of another. The heartache felt at the fact that she will never see him as he sees her. The joy felt when seeing her brightens up his day. The desire felt by simply beholding her. The sound of her voice soothing his soul.

Like a worshiper trying to convey his love to an unattainable goddess.

Her husband even complaining about her recent lack of hygiene having rarely taking baths and correcting her sloppy appearance between binge reading the enthralling work of art. Her motherly charm and sultry beauty not dulled by her rather haggard appearance in the slightest.

Mikoto not know why, but she often thought of Takeru when reading the heated rather graphic lovemaking the writer has with other women. Often sparking bouts of intense masturbation on Mikoto's part. The writer himself feeling self-hate at soiling the image of his goddess by imagining her in the place of whores he took pleasure from.

Mikoto who was once eager to find out who the writer of this novel is, now dreads finishing the book after finishing it the first time.

Discovering that this isn't some beautifully written novel. But a diary instead, a diary of a boy in an illicit relationship with her best friend and who she now knows is madly in love with her.

At first she had tried to return the diary, but found herself coming up with excuses. Deluding herself that she isn't the woman described, that it's just a fantasy of a confused, deluded boy.

But she couldn't deny the indescribably pleasant feeling that started to grow after every time she thought of Takeru. At first thoughts of him invaded her increased sexual fantasies. Now she doesn't know anymore. Sometimes seeing phantom images of him in the corner of her vision that disappears when focusing on it. A hole in her heart started to form. Yearning for something, someone. A feeling warming her stomach before spreading to her pussy when thinking of that said someone. Her hands reaching down to scratch the itch, in the moistening depths and inflamed lips of her pussy eager to wetly suck on and massage the fingers they have become oh so familiar with as of late.

'_What are you doing!?'_

Mikoto snapping out of her daze. Tossing the book clutched to her chest with her other hand, across the room.

The voice of the servant standing on the other side of the artfully crafted divider like sliding doors, sounds out.

"Mikoto-sama, the bath has been drawn as requested."

Mikoto hastily making her way out of the room. Thinking a relaxing bath and her maybe taking a lengthy trip to the market should get her mind off of the book, the illicit relationship between her friend and her student.

**/oOo\**

Kushina along with her Genin team stand in the hokage's office. Minato barely able to hide the happy smirk off his face, when presenting the first Genin team to have completed the required amount of lower ranked missions to qualify for a C-rank mission.

Kushina announcing that this will be their last mission together as she will be going on maternity leave under Minato's insistence. The read headed beauty feeling self-conscious as Takeru has been ignoring her as of late. Feelings of deep confusion and frustration as she thought that she would have been happy the day the vile boy lost interest in her.

Especially since this will be her last time with this team, meaning that she will see him even less than what she already does. Although she would never admit that she eagerly looks forward to the next time he fucks her. The thought of having to wait a month making her feel growing irritation.

'_W-What are you thinking Dattebane!?'_

"Hai, Hokage-sama!."

Brought out of her thoughts when her team eagerly declares that they are ready for their mission. Kushina leading them to the training ground they usually practice at, instructing to get supplies they would need and meet her at the village main gate in an hour. Itachi and the Nara named Suzu girl head off. Leaving Takeru and Kushina alone.

Kushina tensing up when Takeru gives her a once over. Giving a bored sigh before simply turning and strolling in the direction of the village main gate. Kushina completely at a loss of what to do. Expecting her tormentor to make her suck his cock under the tree or fuck her up against it.

'_Could it be that Takeru-kun has grown tired of me?'_

The thought filling her with both relief and sadness.

An hour later the group blur's through the sea of trees surrounding Konoha. Making their way towards the boarder trading route to meet up with their contractors. Their mission is to guide and protect the small convoy of merchants travelling from Iron country to one of the larger villages close to the fire country capital.

Kushina noting that Suzu seems to be exerting herself to keep up with them. Itachi following closely while keeping vigil to prevent enemies from flanking them. Though Takeru who still continues to ignore her, seems to be keeping up with them with ease. Noting that he seems to be getting more proficient in navigating the forest by the minute. Taking less steps than the rest of them as he seems to propel forward more like lazy skipping than sprinting.

"Kushina-sensei." The Nara girl asks. "How long until we reach our destination?"

"About a week at this pace, but we will be setting up camp to rest twice a day for 4 hour's. So about 11-13 days."

The trip mostly quiet and an educational to Itachi and Suzu who needed to adapt to life in the outdoors. Though Kushina realizing that she knows next to nothing about Takeru. When he answered the Nara girl's questions as to how he knows so much about the forest, in terms on starting a dug out fire to prevent smoke from giving away their position. Foraging for food and laying traps.

How wise he is when giving his teammates advice on not to trust anyone they come across and to treat them as potential hostiles. Kushina finding herself happy to learn more about him outside of being a sadistic, vile degenerate addicted to sex.

After a few more days of travelling the group arrive at their checkpoint two days earlier than the appointed time.

Though they find the boarder outpost's samurai guard fending off a bandit raid led by what Takeru senses are at least one Jonin and Chunin level missing nin and slightly over a dozen ronin.

"Itachi!, pick off those closest to our position." Glancing towards Suzu who goes stiff with shock at the sight of the brutal slaughter ahead.

Bloody entrails, dismembered profusely bleeding body parts and death throes of the dying samurai proving to be too much for her first experience in actual battle.

"I've got her Kushina-sensei." Takeru surprising her when throwing a Kunai with an explosive tag with freakish accuracy. The blade embedding itself in the eye of a bandit sadistically cackling as he rapes a dying female archer. His skull and upper portion of the shoulders reduced to a bloody cloud as bits of charred bone like shrapnel scatters. Putting the archer out of her misery, seriously injuring and blinding two surrounding bandits waiting their turn.

This seemingly causing the nervous Itachi to wake up. Having missed a target three times consecutively, with his shaky hands. Takeru having to silence the now alert bandit about to alert the rest of his band, now searching for the possible threat amongst their victims armed with explosives. With a Shuriken to the throat.

Kushina giving them a nod and unsealing a rather slender Katana from a scroll hidden in her side pouch, before blurring out of sight.

The Chunin missing nin the first to drop as blood erupts like a geyser from the deep gush on his chest, dispersing into a bloody mist that seems to add more red to the morning mist hovering above the dewy grass. The bandits on alert having barely enough time to realise what is going on. Some of what few of the samurai remain take advantage of the opportunity and manage to land mortal blows on their attackers, though most dying from counters on battle hardened bandits.

The Jonin leader manages to block the blurring form of Kushina's deathblow, as bodies of the now dead dozen ronin bandits drop to the blood-stained grass. Bursts in a puff of smoke when Kushina buries the hidden kunai hidden in her armguard. In the shadow clones eye.

Swinging her blade clean of blood before sheathing it and strapping it to her back. The injured captain of the near decimated guard making his way towards her when Takeru, oddly silent Itachi and the sickly pale Nara girl make their way to Kushina.

"Konoha nin, we were not expecting your group for two more days." Grim look on his bloody aged face. "Though it is a good thing you came when you did. Bastards came out of nowhere."

"Kushina-sensei, I sense a Chakra signature heading East. Most probably heading back to their camp." Takeru interjects.

"More than half my men is dead. We cannot hold this outpost against another attack." The captain speaks up. Indirectly pleading for their aide by stating the obvious, but too proud to directly ask for it.

Takeru creating four shadow clones that henge into ravens and disperse to keep vigil of the outpost seemingly able to predict Kushina's intentions. Making it known that he doesn't intend to sit out a potential exp farming battle.

"Itachi you will stay here with Suzu." Kushina orders gently. Her stern glance towards the Uchiha Heir who is about to retort, making him nod his head.

"Hai, sensei."

The Captain offering the two clearly shaken Genin his hut to recuperate, as their Sensei and the rather fat boy blur out of sight. The aged Samurai letting out a weary sigh, feeling that no child should experience such a thing. Noting the haunting look in the boy's eyes, reminding him of his own son when he made his first kill. Leaving it up to their sensei to deal with them, thanking Kami that his own son is in the Diamyo's royal guard.

Telling them that he will send a medic with some food after checking up on his men. But stops mid stride, when he notices that the outpost has gotten eerily quiet. Hand going to the pommel of his blood-stained blade.

Itachi and Suzu making their way towards the Captains hut. After a long while of silent sulking, Suzu trying and failing to put her trouble thoughts into words. The Uchiha Heir too caught up in his thoughts, wondering how his best friend could kill so easily without hesitation. Remembering his remark he made to the same Inuzuka boy he basically crippled and sentenced to death.

'_You want to be a Shinobi with the naive arrogant mind-set you have?. Then you will be dead before you realize what being one truly means.'_

Gaining some resolve as he thinks to himself._' All this time myself and Shisui thought Takeru was just a depressive ass. When he knew what being a shinobi entails more than anyone amongst us.'_

Recalling when he gave the academy sensei a rather peculiar answer when asking him what kind of a shinobi he wished to be. To which his witty friend replied. '_One that gets shit done sensei, Even if it means, I have to Lie, cheat or steal.'_

Not knowing how long he was in thought but the pang of hunger bringing back to reality. Taking out some rations, sealed in the scroll Takeru had given him. Handing Suzu a steaming bowl of beef stir-fry.

"Here, to keep your strength up."

"I am useless, I'm just a burden. When you and Takeru-kun were….. I did nothing and just froze up." Suzu replies downcast and frustrated.

"We were not ready for this, especially me." Suzu surprised as she takes the bowl of delicious smelling food. Itachi continues, "If it weren't for Takeru, the enemy would have discovered our position."

"That's not true!. Kushina-sensei –

"Is just here to guide us and make sure we survive. Not to overcome our challenges for us. The academy didn't prepare us for this, just made sure we had the necessary fundamental skills. It's up to us to adapt or we die."

"Hmmm~ this is really good!" Suzu's sudden proclamation as she digs into her meal breaking the somewhat sombre depressive mood. Itachi giving a warm smirk that makes the suddenly blushing Suzu realize her effort in changing the mood worked, not to mention the simple dish proving to be the best tasting thing she had ever eaten.

The two Genin slowly but surely recovering from their first rather raw experience of the path they chose to pursue. Unaware of the danger outside the Guard captains hut.

Said samurai and half the survivors under a genjutsu placed on them by the bandit's informant. Slaughtering one another while the female nin disguised as a medic, watches the two Genin enjoying their meal in her henged form of a snake hanging outside the window from a branch.

Thinking of an interesting way to deal with them, when Itachi suddenly glances her way.

' _And here I thought this was going to be a challenge.'_ Her snake eyes glowing a sinister ethereal purple colour. Itachi gaining a dopey look before re-focusing.

Itachi on guard when the snake he spotted through the window behind Suzu lurches forward morphing into a woman as it bursts though the window. Taking his kunai and pushing Suzu out of the way. Burying his kunai into the woman's heart, gripping at his shoulders as he twists it.

"Suzu!." Calling out but feeling a sharp pain in his side in response. Looking to the side. A beautiful woman with a sadistic glee filled smile on her face half covered by her flowing raven black waist length hair. Dread crawling up his spine when he hears.

***GARGLE**COUGH* **" I-itachi-ku-***HACK***

Feeling a glob of hot blood staining the side of his face. Turning to look at the woman who is supposed to have his kunai buried in her chest. When instead it's Suzu who stares deep into his eyes wide in horror. Watching the life fade from them as her flowing blood drenches his hands. Tears spilling from his horrified eyes.

"No… please kami no!." Pulling out his blade in panic. Pain from the katana that slashed his now profusely bleeding side forgotten as he holds the limp, dying form of Suzu in his arms. The mad cackling from the beautiful nin drowning out the sounds of his please for Suzu to hold on.

Itachi breaking down when he suddenly starts crying out for Kushina and Takeru.

"Your sensei isn't here to help you, weakling." Noting Itachi gently place Suzu's dead body on the floor. Closing her blank dead eyes void of the youthful vigour and adoration she looked at him with. Before standing up slowly. Holding his injured side and taking a special blood replenishing pill given to him by Takeru, causing his wound to scab over.

"Oh, how boring. Was planning to watch your pathetic display while you slowly died from my poison. But I g-

Her villainous taunting cut short when Itachi turns to coldly glare at her with balck eyes now red. A spinning tomoe in his right. Deathlike silence settles and muffled sounds of hypnotized samurai fighting their comrades is heard from outside.

Itachi's hands become a sudden blur of seals before half the shack and a singed nin is blown away by a giant fireball.

One of the henged ravens keeping vigil, noticing a large explosion off to the side while observing the samurai suddenly engaging in a battle royal amongst themselves. Disappears in a puff of smoke. One of the remaining three taking its place watching the silently raging Itachi stride towards the recovering female nin who lets out a banshee like screech, at seeing her burnt hair and feeling her now beautiful face now that of a badly burnt, burn victim.

Raven on standby and ready to inform the original Takeru if the Uchiha heir's first 'boss fight' take's a turn for the worse.

…**..**

**Meanwhile**

'_Well looks like someone awakened their Kekkai-genki'_

Takeru mentally comments. Obliterating a ronin's kneecap with a vicious stomp at an angle. Pushing his thumbs into his wide tearing eyes, increasing the pitch and volume of the agonizing wailing scream erupting from his bloody mouth.

Ripping his head off and smashing it into the bandit trying to flank him from the blindspot. Sound of his nose breaking echoing through the camp turned massacre. While Kushina battles the rather fast Jonin level opponent. Takeru beats the downed bandit to death by caving in his face with his comrade's skull.

Taking the discarded katana hand throwing it at the back of a retreating ronin. Giving a pained cry as the blade pierces his shoulder blade from behind with a sickening squelch, the force of impact lifting him off his feet and pinning him to the side of a tree.

Taking a Kunai and strolling towards the screaming man pinned to the tree. Stabbing and cutting him along the spine before reaching in and ripping it out with such skill. The skin of his face peels of the skull attached to it perfectly.

'_Well fuck I guess applying cooking skill when de-boning a human works just the same as when doing it to a dead animal.'_

Glancing at the bloody spine attached to a skull gripped in his hand resembling a fucked up Morningstar or flail. Getting an idea, crouching into a sneak. Using flash step, assassination and critical strike as he charges at the struggling jonin too focused on not getting sliced apart from Kushina's relentless onslaught, to notce the sudden disappearance of the bloodthirsty Genin.

The sickening sound of skull on skull impact echoing through the bloodied clearing. Kushina decapitating the critically stunned opponent in an untraceable horizontal slash.

**Half Experience for kill assist awarded: + 12 998 xp**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

…**..**

The sheer amount of level ups enough to make Takeru drop the spine. So caught up in the moment that he hadn't realized that his target was a JONIN. Seriously thinking of investing in wisdom but fights back the urge to do a happy dance when he reaches level 50.

**Level 50 reached, Apprentice level cap reached: Secondary class available**

**Select Class:**

**Shinobi Assasin:** **[80% extra damage with weapons, + 10 strength & + 15 Dexterity at every level. 120% Damage on sneak attacks]**

**Shinobi medical Specialist [ - 80% cost of all medical related jutsu. + 10 chakra & 15 Chakra control every level. Unlocks heath regeneration dependant on Constitution stat.]**

…**..**

Takeru selecting the Shinobi medical specialist class, after doing a quick scroll through the other options. Deciding the potential brokenness health regen would provide is too good to pass up.

Nearly having a joy induced seizure when it gets to and passes Level 100

**Level 100 reached, Expert level cap reached: Primary class upgraded to:**

**Full Shinobi Alchemist [ + 80% Increased damage and potency of poisons, Immune to all poisons, Potency of created potions/alchemical items are doubled. Ability to fuse compatible chakra natures and a 50% increased dual elemental damage]**

Takeru looking at the woman who made this giant leap in power possible. Kushina scanning the area for hostiles, becomes slightly concerned by the blank look Takeru directs at her.

"T-Takeru-ku - *MMMHHFF!*"

Her student grabs hold of her head and pulls her into a heated, toe curling kiss. Kushina feeling her heart flutter. Never in her life being kissed with such passion, not even Minato, could make her feel this way with just a kiss let alone sex. Feeling herself mewl into the heated liplock giving in, her tongue playfully resisting his dominant one making their tongue fucking sloppier. Pussy moistening as Takeru fondles her full soft tits and tight fat ass of her sleek yet curvaceous womanly body that has become his property. Not even bothered by his bloody hands ripping the mesh crop top acting as a bra support for her full firm CC-cup tits bouncing free, discarding her short sleeve kimono top.

Kneading her titflesh now smeared in the blood of their enemies. The coppery smell of thick, sticky warmth freshly spilt blood. Sensation's given off and general miasma of their surroundings coupled with the rush of post battle bloodlust. Stirring up a rather primal arousal in the Kunoichi.

Kushina reaching down, hand desperately fondling for his for his hardening cock that has reshaped her once tight holes into snug worn sleeves tailored to please his enormous bitchbreaker. Panting like a bitch in heat. The outer lips and puffy labia of her slightly loose now a darker shade, pussy juice drooling pussy confined in one of her newer provocative lacy thongs that replaced her entire Underwear range, slightly hanging after countless cunt ruining reaming's. Once painfully tight pristine winking sphincter now a darker shade and puffy like a semi blossoming rosebud. Constant ploughing, stretching and frequent ruining making it function more like a hungry cock milking machine than an asshole. Just as a rousingly appealing before experiencing Takeru's monster, just lewder.

A few short moments later the said bitchbreaking cock destroying Kushina's drooling abused cunt, while their ruffled clothes discarded in a bundle at their feet soaks up the splattering fluids copiously oozing from their joint sexes. Her back up against the blood-stained tree the spineless corpse was recently pinned up against, now tossed aside like a trashy meatbag. Bloody bark biting into her smooth flushed back.

Her hands gripping the sides of Takeru's head as he rearranges the insides of her pussy, intent on reaming smooth the inner folds of her velvety cunt with pile driving, hip blurring pistons. Kushina hungrily sucking on his invading tongue as if it where a cock. Her mind delirious mess of euphoria as her body craves every bit of his. His saliva tasting like ambrosia to her. Almost as addictive as his thick hot potent cum sloshing in his huge pendulously swaying, heavy sack drenched and dripping her copious, slick slimy, frothy pussy juice violently slapping against her reddened, rippling plush, firm bubble butt scattering drops of sweat and frothy fuckjuice, occasionally slapping wetly against her winking asshole between cheek spreading jolts. Said baby batter about to be spurted out the tip of the cock that bred her with their babies.

Her erect clit smashing against his pubis, like a direct line to her brain sending mind breaking jolts of pleasure at every balls deep bounce down. Takeru reaching down, fingers sinking into the luscious, rippling and jiggling ass flesh and roughly kneading them with enough force to make the squealing Kushina let out a mewl at the light jolt of pain filled pleasure. Her mind nearing breaking point when Takeru inserts his two middle-fingers up her as. Stretching open her clenching asshole slick with their fuckjuice cocktail and the sweat running down her back in between her ass crack. The lewd steamy, nasty scent of her asshole mixing with the raunchy stench of their coupling radiating off their writhing bodies driven by primal need.

Her sleek smoothly toned legs with thick milky thighs that constantly shudder and clump around his neck draped over his shoulders. Slick lower legs and toned calves bouncing in a violent limp like motion in tandem with her flopping full firm blood smeared, sweat glossed CC-cup tits. Curled red painted pretty toes of her delicate soft smooth feet, scrounging up at every orgasmic wave washing over her. Dripping droplets of silvery sweat.

The lewd squelching sounds of her queefing cunt, slapping of his slick balls on her sweaty ass, animalistic grunts and wailing mewls muffled by sloppy tongue fucking echoing though the bloodied clearing.

Kushina momentarily coming out of her fucked silly daze when feeling Takeru's fat cockhead attempting to ram into her womb. Pushing against his sweaty, clammy man bewbed fat chest, breaking away from their heated liplock. Her glossed pouty soft lips puffy from their intense make-out connected to his with a slivery strand of drool.

The words coming out of her mouth shocking even her. "T-the babies, Takeru our babies you can't."

Gasping when it feels as if Takeru's cock had gotten even bigger inside of her. Fucking her in slow steady pumps making sure not to go too deep. Kushina soon squeeling her voice hoarse with her head thrown back. Tearing violet coloured eyes rolling to the back of her head, drool dripping tongue lazily lolling out of the parted pouty soft lips open in a silent scream.

Not knowing what came over her when hearing the humiliating words from Takeru that just make's her feel hotter than she already is.

"That's right you cheating slu -***GUNT**MOAN***, who's your baby daddy!?. Tell me who the fuck it is yo-***GRUNT***, BELONG TO YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Biting down on a sweat dripping blood smeared nipple of one of flopping full firm tits. Revelling in her taste mixing with coppery blood.

Kushina wailing like an unhinged whore injected with a truth serum via the bloated mass of cockmeat destroying her.

"Ish YHO TAKERU-KOI!, OOOHHHHH KAAAMIISAMA I BELONG TO YOU!. Fuck me!. I'm yoush, ***MAON*** I'ma all yourssss. Fuck mama! ***SQUEL* **Leth our babies know ho-***GRUNT*** how good their papa breedssss mamaaa!"

Kushina feeling as if she had finally lost it, or a weight had been lifted off her chest. Like the seed of corruption planted in her had finally grown and bloomed. Along with her declaration comes a violent orgasm unlike anything she had experienced. Jet of spurting piss drenching their slick crotches and the underside of Takeru's sweaty jiggling fat belly as he roars out in release.

Feeling the spurts of his thick ropes of pearly, hot cum flooding her cunt and painting the entrance of her womb. As if officially marking his territory since she confirmed that she is pregnant with his child or children.

Kushina about to pass out but is denied when Takeru gives her ass painful stinging swat causing it to violently ripple and jiggle, scattering droplets of sweat and frothy fuckjuice that coats the underside of her plush cheeks. As the lewd sound reverberates through the surroundings.

"Hey!, don't pass out on me now, Slut!"

Though Takeru's desire to break her ass next has to be put on hold when one of his henged clones inform's him that Itachi is getting fucked up. The nin bitch who suddenly decides to stop playing around using what's left of the hypnotised Samurai to attack Itachi so she can recuperate. Cutting the head off of the Jonin level nin and sealing it.

…**..**

**Few moments later**

Takeru and a bow legged slightly limping Kushina make their way to the outpost. Takeru knocking out the heavily injured Captain and two of his men. Kushina following his lead. But is momentarily distracted by the two samurai with Itachi. One holding him upright while the other beats the shit out of the battered and bloodied, Uchiha heir barely able to stand.

Throwing two shuriken aimed at their necks. Giving the hidden nin orchestrating this shitshow an opportunity to attack her. Kushina about to block the incoming threat when realising the thin blade trusted at her midsection is longer than any other she had seen.

When suddenly Takeru appears in front of her. Blocking the blow that might have killed their children with his Kunai. But the sound of it breaking the weapon like glass and piercing his upper belly with a sick squelch. Piercing through to his back. Blood spurting through the exit wound and covering the stunned Kushina's front.

Stunned as dread grips her heart. Shrill scream escaping her mouth as she yells out for the father of her unborn children.

***COUGH* **A fucking Jonin." Spitting a glob of blood into the female nin's burnt face before jabbing his broken kunai at her face. But the temporarily blinded bitch dudges with speed deserving praise, buries her foot in Takeru's face. Breaking his nose and sending him to the ground before Kushina's feet. Pulling her blade free in an arch of blood.

Itachi, through his partially bruised eye, the other swollen shut. Seeing his best friend, another member of his team struck down and most likely will die. Gone is the pain from his half broken body as he blurs towards the burnt woman who struck Takeru down with a berserk battle cry.

Body begging for respite and quaking in pain as he clashes with the woman in a whirl of sparks and heavy impacts. His nose profusely bleeding at his over exertion, and a tomoe appearing in his other eye. Receiving a rib cracking knee in the gut the female nin about to decapitate him. When suddenly she is impaled by a barrage of gold glowing silver chains and hoisted up into the air.

Looking towards Kushina who stands eerily still. Usually straight hair floating as if she where under water. Her tearing eyes displaying the liquid rage flowing through her. Her arms and legs slowly coated by a sinister toxic red/black chakra.

Though Takeru's hand gripping her leg. Holding on despite the chakra eating away at his skin.

**New Skill: Pain resistance lvl 0 (5%) – Reduce the amount of physical damage sustained by 3%. [Passive]**

The Chakra chains dissipating into soft blue coloured wisps, allowing the now dead nins body to fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Limbs twisting at and odd angle along with her minced guts oozing from her gaping abdomen.

"T-Takeru-kun?" Kushina coming out of her enraged state, Kyuubi chakra dissipating. Deep concern playing across her face.

Takeru feeling her hot tears dripping down on his face as she kneels down beside him as he puts what she thinks is a blood replenishing pill in his mouth. He seemingly falls unconscious before she can speak. Not knowing that the alchemical pill her just took would steadily recover his dangerously low health in exchange for five hours forced hibernation like sleep.

Kushina panicking thinking that he blacked out due to his injuries. Looking over to Itachi who also lay half conscious. Creating a shadow clone to wait until the Captain wakes up.

Summoning her bird summon to transport them to Konoha. Noting Itachi stretching his broken arm out towards the half burnt shack. Kushina feeling sadness at the sight of Suzu's dead body. Wrapping her body up in a tattered cloak.

While heading to Konoha on the Giant eagle. Kushina giving a silent pleading prayer to Kami that Takeru will be alright. Gone are the feelings of resentment, disgust, anger and hatred. Replaced by feelings she had thought she felt for her husband, only so much more. The Hokage and one of the most revered Shinobi in the world now completely eclipsed by the boy, her lover, father of her children, her body and now her souls owner. Who's head rests in her lap, gently cleaning his blood-stained face asif it where the most fragile thing in existence.

**/oOo\**

**2 Days Later**

**Konoha Hospital**

Kushina arriving at the hospital a few minutes after receiving the call that Takeru has awakened. The read headed Kunoichi, resisting the urge to barge in the private room paid for by a woman she has come to know as Yuri. The Madam of one of the country's top five brothels here in Konoha. Along with her guard, Anri, and Takeru's pseudo guardian Kimi visiting him frequently. Often giving his onconcious form spunge baths more times than needed due to taking advantage of his insatiable libido that doesn't seem to have calmed down in his state.

Kushina after knocking is allowed in by Anri. Kushina stepping in and the warm air of the room incensed with the sweaty stench of sex.

Bristling in barely containable jealousy and anger when. Seeing a pregnant Yuri bouncing on Takeru's cock, her voluptuous writhing body glossed and glistening with sweat. Huge tits flopping and bouncing, scattering droplets of sweat every time they fleshily clap together. The bloated cock buried deep in her lewd veteran baggy pussy stretched to its limits, couted in a frothy bubbly mixture of three different females slobber, slimy pussy juice, and at least one of the tree's squirted piss.

Kimi mewling a cooing while lying next to Takeru. Feeding both her nipples of ther pressed together tits while gently raging her fingers though his hair and rubbing the forming baby bump of her and Takeru's growing child. While her baby's day fingers her asshole while she grinds her whorish loose dripping cunt against his side. Noting a collar with a leather strap matching her hair colour, along with Takeru's name in Kanji engraved into the gold piece of the front. Noting the same on the mature beauty breaking her stretched cunt when flicking her sweat mattered hair from her tear and drool stained face ruined with makeup. Leaning down and latching onto Kimi's lips. Loving when Yuri uses her mouth or pussy to muffle her wailing squeal when climaxing.

Kushina clearing her thought and shuffling uncomfortably as Anri. With her bow legged gait walks over hand helps Yuri off Takeru. Along with Kimi who gives him a parting kiss Shushin's back to the apartment shared with Takeru.

Kushina managing to call herself, walks over after pouring a glass of water handing it to Takeru who pulls the covers up over his naked lower half.

"You must be thirsty." Kushina's strained voice sounds.

Takeru scoffing in amusement, but takes the offered glass and takes a sip of it before asking her about Itachi.

Kushina telling him that Itachi has been recovering at home. Though Mikoto is glad that he is recovering, worried about his psyche after experiencing suck traumatic events. His father however was barely able to contain the pride that his son has unlocked his clans bloodline.

Though due to his injuries he wont be able to participate in the upcoming Chunin exams hosted in Kumo.

"So I'm going as a reserve for another team?. Great." Adding that last bit with sarcasm as he looks up at the roof.

Kushina who sits at his bedside asks with her gaze downcast. Takeru clearly seeing that she is upset and confused.

"Why?" Kushina looking up at him with tearing eyes," I thought you were dead. I should have been happy, why would you risk your life fo –

Takeru silencing her with a kiss. With strength surprising her pulls her atop of him on the hospital bed. Kushina melting into his embrace, returning the tongue twirling kiss with just as much intensity.

Takeru breaking the kiss and looking up at her while running his hand through her hair gerntly before gripping it, gaining a shuddering moan from Kushina.

"I won't let anyone take what's mine." Whispering into her ear.

Kushina whimpering as a mini-orgasm washes over her. His words like a proclamation of love.

Straddling him and removing her clothes tossing it to the floor along with the sex drenched blanket covering Takeru's front. Getting up into a semi squatting position while gripping his bloated mass of fat veiny cockmeat in both her hands. Positioning his still slick member at the entrance of her moistening, warn smoothly waxed pussy.

Her breath hitching as she forces herself down onto his member. Letting out a wailing screech accompanied by a squirting orgasm that drenches his front, when she impales herself with ¾ of his cock. Fat head battering the entrance of her womb.

Her pretty red painted toes curling up and gripping her sheets as her nails rake over his fat sweaty chest. Takeru, laying back as his now willing bitch pleases him. Kushina's ragged breathy moaning pants and squeals sound out thought he sex incensed room. Squelching cunt split of Takeru's cock along with the squeaking bed adding to the lewd raunchy symphony.

Kushina whipping her hair about as she hollers and groans, reviling Takeru's touch as he runs his hands up her sleek smoothly toned legs. Squeezing her thick milky thighs , landing a few stinging swats on her bouncing, jiggling, plush, firm bubble butt glistening with a thin sheen of perspiration. One hand gripping the side of her feminine meaty hips hard enough to leave bruises. Resting the other over her smoothly toned, flat abdomen where their children now grow. Occationaly slapping her bouncing full firm CC-cup tits and pulling roughly at her perky nipples drawing circles in the air.

Kushina muttering incoherent obscenities. Her climax of her self-initiated quickie fast approaching. Wailing drawn out moan sounds through the room before she collapses atop her lover.

Takeru's cock still hard, about to pin her under him and make her scream his name. When Kushina mutters.

"I love you Takeru."

**Quest Update: A Perverts Ambition**

**1/3 of Konoha's most beautiful women has been conquered**

**Reward: **

**Uzumaki Bloodline[Longevity, + Health regen boost, Constitution & Endurance boost + 60%, Chakra chains, x2 Fuinjutsu power & skill growth bonus]**

**\- Perks unlocked -**

Stroking the sweat matted hair of Kushina who deeply inhales his scent before drifting off to sleep.

Takeru unable to hide the Cheshire grin forming on his face.

…**..**

**Few days later**

**Suzu's Funeral**

The down pouring rain drenching the ground and all those without an umbrella.

Takeru, Itachi supported by Shisui stand at the grave of their former teammate. Suzu's father comforting her mother who started crying harder at seeing the state Itachi is in.

Having blamed Takeru, Itachi and Kushina for her daughter's death. But felt it was uncalled for seeing how much they suffered through to survive and as a result of their victory, avenged Suzu.

The news of a Genin team taking down a band of ronin lead by two Jonin level and one Chunin levelled missing nin, spreading like wildfire. The Nara Clan in attendance waiting to pay their respects after the departed family and close friends.

After the funeral…

Minato approaches Kushina, asking her if she would like to come over. Offering to get dinner for her while they spend time with each other to get her mind of this sad day. Concerned that her depressed state might be bad for her and her undeveloped babies health.

"Its fine Minato. I just want to check up on Takeru-kun. I barely had time to see if he was okay after killing for the first time. He will be participating in the Chunin exams soon. I want to make sure that he is okay." Kushina replies. Not even bothering for him to respond before turning away and disappearing amongst the crowd.

Minato worried over his wife but rationalizes that maybe she needs some time to herself. Having read in a book he recently Bought called 'Preparation for parenting', that being overbearing can lead the wife feeling smothered and in result becoming more stressed.

A few moments later…

Kushina walks into Takeru's apartment's bedroom. The sound of wet fleshy slapping thunderclaps, euphoric wailing moans and ragged breaths, loud banging of a splintered headboard and squeaking of the near broken bed becomes louder as she enters.

The sight that greets her causes her to breath in a hitched gasp of the stuffy body heated air. Takeru mounting Kimi from behind, railing the poor semi-comatose woman into oblivion. While she sloppily slurps and gulps down, mouthfuls of the thick ablator stream oozing form Yuri's gaping holes between her widely spread thighs slick with a combined cocktail of fluids. The fucked silly brothel madam's voluptuous body still writhing in post sex bliss as her destroyed holes are cleaned out by Kimi's hungry mouth. Anri laying limply off the edge of the large bed. Cumflated stomach, tits and face plastered in pearly white thick jizz with jelly like consistency. Only signs that she is still alive is the gentle rise and fall of her chest as well as the cum bubbles cumming out and popping from her mouth and nostrils.

Kushina undoing the sash of her Black kimono warn in mourning. Slipping off her completely naked sleek yet curvaceous womanly form underneath. Starting the first day of what would be her new life as Takeru's woman from now on. Takeru's gaze, mad with bestial, burning, insatiable lust. Her pussy dripping with desire, oozing clear silvery pussyjuice down her inner thick milky thighs to her toned calves and pretty feet in near uncomfortably high fuck me pumped, strapped sandal like heels accenting her smoothly toned calves matching her red painted toes and straight silky smooth ankle length crimson red hair. Eagerly anticipating the violent ploughing to come.

Kushina, closing the door and sauntering in, extra sway to her feminine meaty hips. Making Takeru give a hungry growl as he increases the intensity of his fucking. Thinking to herself as she smirks and gazes adoringly at the rutting demon like beast she has given herself to.

'_I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

**/oOo\**

**AN – One down, so many more to go. Thanks to those that took the time to review, appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**/oOo\**

**Pre Kyuubi Attack Arc 1 – Pt 4: Heir to Uzumaki, Fall of a neglected Clan Matriarch & Birthday Celebration.**

…**.**

**Konoha Council Chamber**

…**.**

All the Hidden Leaf Village's clan-head's and the Civilian Council are present along with the Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife in secret Kushina Uzumaki.

The Council chamber buzzing with excited and unconvinced murmur's.

Tsunade having just provided medical evidence that Takeru, the rumoured prodigy amongst the next generation. Is in fact an Uzumaki, Kushina having vouched for and claims to have personally witnessing him awakening the Uzumaki bloodline's chakra chains.

One of the Village elder's speak's up." I do not doubt the words of either Kushina-san, Lady Tsunade or Hokage-sama. But I'm sure I speak for most of the council when suggesting that a physical test. Or demonstration to prove these claims. Granting a shinobi, a mere child at that. Clan Head status, is a serious matter."

"The 'mere child' you speak of killed a Jounin level opponent during his last mission." Kushina barely withholding the venom in her tone as she addresses the elder with clear irritation. "As I recall when I became a Chunin and requested clan status, wasn't it you who said that at least two individuals of the same bloodline are needed for official clan status to be granted?." A mocking smirk appearing on her face as elder scowl's at her words, at a loss of how to retort.

Minato stepping in before a verbal dispute erupts. "While I agree with the elder's." Minato noting the murderous glare Kushina sends his way. " Kushina-san is correct. To settle any disputes and arguments, Takeru will be tested by being made to unlock the warding seal on the Uzumaki compound. Kushina-san and Jahira-sama have already reactivated the ward. If he is not truly an Uzumaki by blood, he will be rejected."

A little while later at the Uzumaki compound…

A rather run-down and dull looking, decent sized plot. More like an oversized house than a clan compound. With a modestly large sized L-shaped traditional Japanese holding connected to a large five storied Nihon Kenchiku. Visible through the large circle shaped iron and wooden gate.

Takeru off-handedly questioning Kushina on the state of the compound. The red head only capable of awkwardly spouting half assed excuses.

Not one to waste time, slitting his hand with his kunai. Placing his bleeding palm on the wooden seal like carving, in the centre of the gate designed in the form of the Uzumaki sigil. Numerous, smaller seals glow a dark red before dying. Surrounding's erupting in murmur's as their chakra flow's where temporarily distorted. Kushina smirking in mild sadistic amusement at the Uchiha Clan head as he winces at the violent backlash when trying to use his sharingan to, 'take a closer' look at the complex bloodseal.

"Well I hope you are all satisfied." Kushina rather rudely dismissing the present council member's determined to see proof, as herself and Takeru move towards the clan's main house. "You ready for the 'Grand Tour' Takeru-kun?"

Minato awkwardly scratching the back of his head as Kushina starts eagerly mouthing off all the cool new clan technique's she can show her student, and now fellow clan member. Shaking his head while letting out an amused sigh. Glad that Kushina is a lot better after a few days of mourning the passing of her pupil with Takeru. 

Thanking the council for their time. Reassuring them that he will send word to the Daimyo in light of this fortunate development, as soon as possible. Heading to his office to take care of all the necessary paperwork and letting out a brief chuckle at his wife's childish nature.

Unaware that the said woman's 'Grand tour' involves her getting fucked to within an inch of her life by Takeru. In every, single, room of the Uzumaki compound.

A few short moments later inside the compound's main building.

In a regal looking traditional Japanese bedroom covered in dust, filled with the lewd, obscene sounds of sloppy squelching, hungry slobbery sucking, occasional violent muffled retching. Desperate gasping intakes of air and gagging coughs. Dwarfing that of her muffled, garbled incoherent whorish moans.

Kushina's naked, sleek yet curvaceous womanly form an all fours, before Takeru. His kimono undone exposing his naked front. Hand's firmly gripping fistfuls of her tousled straight silky smooth ankle length crimson red hair.

Kushina having given up on trying her best to explain the process of unsealing and learning from the abnormally large, tarp like, rolled up scroll sealed with sealing tag's and rope. Hidden in the underground like training room beneath the main house.

Feeling of her throat pussy being violated making her lock up with each rough, gullet stuffing thrust. Face smeared with tear's from her half lidded eyes rolled to the back of her head, fluttering at the feeling of the ridge like veins on the immense pulsing fuck-meat and delirious form the obscene musk. Sawing down her throat threatening to dislocate her aching jaw and fuck her guts.

His soft big, fat underbelly on her forehead covered with sweat matted strands of hair. Excessive pre-cum infused cloudy, frothy, thick slobber. Glossing her pouty soft lips stretched around the bloated mass stretching her throat at the base, hanging in web like strands from her chin and lolling drool dripping tongue eagerly lapping at his heavy swaying sack as if it where the most delicious thing in the world. Dripping to the dusty futon forming a growing puddle.

Kushina's gargled, euphoric sequel's muffled by the bloating bitch-breaker depositing obscene amounts of thick, hot, pearly baby batter into her stomach. Hands threatening to tear apart the futon she kneels on, pretty toes curling.

Takeru hissing through his teeth, eyes scrunching shut at Kushina's pulsing, velvety throat comparable to a pussy. Milking his cock with gulping spasm's and gagging constrictions.

His load proving to be too much for her. Spurting from her nose and bubbling form the corner's of her slobber glossed lips stretched around his bloated prick like a pseudo cock-ring.

Kushina unable to take anymore, the feeling of being asphyxiated by Takeru's cock and her stomach filled to belly bloating proportions by the addictive seemingly limitless jizz pumped from her lover's fat balls. Her consciousness fading as she shudder's. Squirt spurting from her dripping pussy drenching her knees and inner thick milky thighs. But soon find herself gasping to desperately fill her burning lungs with air.

Takeru pulling his still hard cock from her throat with a wet slurping pop. Immense tool lubed with cloudy throat yoghurt, impacting with a heavy, wet, meaty slap. Covering half of her lewd expressioned face from view as he looks down at the woman appearing as a defeated erotic goddess, pulling her in a tossing motion to the side.

Kushina obediently complying in her lust drunk state. Spreading her sweat and squirt coated thighs. Displaying her slightly parted smooth, waxed, once near virgin tight but now substantially loose pussy with discoloured folds. Her darkened outer labia glistening with clear arousal. Heated smell of her tart, slightly sweaty scented womanly musk incensing the stale dusty air. Her darker-pigmented, warn, winking rosebud between her rounded, plump fat heart shaped ass spread wide by her fingers sinking into the sweaty supple flesh.

Eager for either to be stuffed, stretched and thoroughly gaped till she feels nothing but the bitch-breaking cock and thick potent seed, of the still growing boy that moulded her body to be his living pleasure giving sheath.

…**.**

**Next Day, Uzumaki Compound**

…**.**

The once dead quiet plot now bustling with activity. Gardener's busy with creating a large garden. Older whore's nearing retiring age that Takeru has taken on as household servants, as well as loyal worker's provided by Takeru's contacts cleaning and repairing the estate.

Kimi visibly happy and gushing as she and the brothel madam, Yuri, who wanted to be present for personally decorating the master bedroom and construction of the clan inner holdings/dungeons. As they pick from the various furnishings.

Takeru standing alongside Kushina.

Minato rather impressed at what he sees. Complementing Takeru on his initiative and commenting on him taking the position of clan Heir seriously. "I cannot thank you enough for saving Kushina and our unborn children. I will be forever in your debt."

Kushina adding. "It's nice to have another Uzumaki around." Perking up as she gets an Idea and speaks. "Minato-kun, maybe you could teach Takeru-kun a cool justsu."

Minato awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, but smiles while replying at the sudden suggested request. "Maybe you could train with Kakashi and myself when I have some time. I will let you know."

Stepping in, Kushina fighting the urge to step back as Minato leans in and plants a lingering kiss on her lips. Kushina leaning in to the kiss and returning it to avoid suspicion. Fighting back the rising bile as she is filled with disgust.

Breaking away from the kiss, Minato placing his hand over her stomach of her smoothly toned, flat abdomen not showing signs of pregnancy yet while giving a warm smirk. Stepping back and shunshining to his office.

Turning around, Kushina freezes up as an overwhelming feeling of dread is felt at the look Takeru gives her.

…**.**

**Later…**

**Brothel: POWDER**

**Madam Yuri's Orgy Chamber**

…**.**

In a body heated room dimly lit with scented candles. Incoherent, gargle'd/muffled, wailing moan's, plea's and screams for mercy, lewd sloppy sounds of sweaty flesh loudly impacting against each other, squelching sexes of violent animalistic fucking reverberating through the air slightly fogged with burning incense. Infused with a light drug that relaxes and arouses whomever inhales it, mixing the heavy scent of raunchy sex. A writhing mass of sweat and oiled, rutting bodies. The large throne like bed in the opposite corner of the large barred door's entrance, forming a small silken sheeted pseudo island.

At the foot of the bed, upright on her knees. Bound in shibari ropes preventing her from movement. The gimp mask preventing sight, completely covering her face hiding her identity. Silky smooth ankle length crimson red hair protruding from the opening on the head in a large tight ponytail. The mouth piece zipped open to allow for her to fulfil her purpose. Jolting as the smooth knotted rope gently flosses her sloppy drooling, inflamed pussy and teasingly grazes her winking, sweaty asshole between her spread plush, firm bubble butt ass cheeks. Stops just as she peaks her building climax. Takeru's shadow clone kneeling behind her switching to lazily fingering her asshole, her warn sphincter clenching around his thick fat finger as if milking a cock.

Kushina wondering how long this will last, as her head is forced back when a delicate hand roughly grips her head. Obediently opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue to clean the gaping cream filled holes, of one of the many whore's participating in Takeru's shadow clone orgy. Slurping up the thick baby batter, tasting of pussy or ass from whatever end her face was forced into.

"You heard Takeru-sama. Swallow up every last drop you filthy sow.**'Ahhnnn~'**" The fucked silly whore slur's out. Soon mewling, breaths coming in panting gasp's as her pussy is thoroughly cleaned by the hungry mouth of the woman kneeling before her. Completely unaware that Konoha's and the country's most revered Kunoichi is eating her gaping pussy oozing out a obscene, messy cream-pie like an addicted cum starved slut.

Turning around and guiding the obedient sow's face to her ass, letting out a brief giggle as Kushina's bated breath tickles her cum filled gaping rosebud. Grunting as she shit's thick nasty globs of sticky, thick ass flavoured cum in the said slut's hungrily slurping, drooling mouth.

The whore proceeding to walk bow legged to the writhing mass of bodies before her, a hand reaching out and pulling her in to join them. Soon her euphoric wail's of pleasurable pain filled ecstasy joins the depraved symphony.

The first part of Kushina's humiliating punishment for kissing Minato coming to an end when Anri comments. "Looks like that was the last one."

Kushina feeling relieved when the restraints are loosened. Her jaw sore, stomach nearly uncomfortably full and breathe smelling of ass, pussy and cum. Though stiffens when she is hoisted up, legs spread wide and arms above her head. Her mask is removed by the shadow clone in charge of her sexual torment, freezing in shock and about to question Yuri and Anri when a gag is fixed in place over her mouth.

The two women standing side my side. Voluptuous, mature and visibly pregnant body of Yuri contrasting with Anri's athletic, attractively muscular curvaceousness. What concerns her is the two women lubing up their hand's and arm's from finger's to elbow and the damn near sadistically aroused, predatory looks on their fuckdrunk face's.

Kushina frantically searching for Takeru with her fearful pleading gaze. Feeling crushed when he glances at her with an uninterested gaze before relaxing back and enjoying Kimi's sloppy blowjob. The woman lovingly cleaning his fat cock-tip glistening with the pussy juice of over at least fifty whore's and jizz of loads that flooded their holes.

Kushina's muffled, delirious, screeching wails as she is roughly double fisted mixing with the euphoric symphony of the ongoing orgy.

Takeru feeling the joint experience of the first three clones gangbanging the shit out of the first whore he fucked. Now limply falling to the floor like a ragdoll in a semi-comatose, exhausted state. Flood his mind as he floods Kimi's mouth with an obscene amount of baby batter.

Caught off guard, but unwilling to waste the addictive cum as she forces his fat cockhead past her tonsils.

***Nymphomaniac bonus: [50 exp x 11] / + 550 EXP**

**\+ 80 EXP**

***** **Sex Mastery: LEVEL UP ++**

'_So shadow clone's can't climax, but level's skills and I still get EXP?. Wonder if is possible for blood-clones to climax, or even make jizz clones.'_ Letting out an amused chuckle as he pictures himself summoning hordes of clones while blowing his load.

Kimi bringing his attention to her as she sucks and nibbles along his immense cock. Refocusing and enjoying the depraved show of Kushina now being brutally fisted. The bitch making a lewd expression as if stuck between maddening euphoria and agonizing hell. Her soul seemingly about to leave her violently spasming, sweat soaked sleek yet curvaceous womanly body.

Pretty red painted toes of her scrunched feet curling as her squirt showers over Anri's lower body who pistons her sloppy cunt while pushing down with her hand just above Kushina's pubic bone so the knuckles of her blurring fist pumping her sloppy , slimy, velvety sex always gets her G-spot. Biting on her rubbery sensitive pink perky nipples of her full, firm CC-cup tits.

Meanwhile Yuri interlocking her fingers, hand's formed in a sign of prayer and expertly working both hands clasped together up Kushina's copiously lubed slightly relaxed clenching asshole.

The orgy dying down by the time it's dusk.

The whore's who've recovered first excusing themselves and heading out to prepare themselves for a night of work. A few of them draped all over the room sleeping off the fucking of their lives.

Kushina lay crumpled on the soft luxurious carpet soaked with sexual fluid's. Her limp sleek yet curvaceous womanly form lay sprawled on her back. Half lidded eye's bloodshot, voice hoarse, mind on the verge of breaking as she has built up and been denied orgasm more times than she can count. In and out of consciousness, denied release preventing her from succumbing to fatigue. Experiencing what must be euphoric hell.

Coming to when Yuri lovingly rides Takeru. The said boy sucking on one of her huge bouncing tits and kneads her fat supple ass. Rippling on every flesh reddening impact down into his lap. Her tightly stretched, squelching sloppy cunt frothing with their bubbly creamy mixture of combined fuck-juices. Stretched hole seemingly effortlessly swallows up his immense cock from tip to base, while letting out lewd squelching sound's comparable to a mixture of wet farts and sloppy sucking.

Few moments later she finds herself preparing Kimi's asshole to be fucked. Rimming, sucking and slobbering on the said woman's rosebud in a daze.

Watching on with envy off to the side as Kimi is anally ruined and overfilled with thick jizz. Kushina graced with Anri's backhand when she eagerly slurp's up the jelly like baby batter from the passed out Kimi's raw, gaping rosebud. Made to spit the thick syrupy jizz back in.

Kimi who managed to recover while Takeru roughly take's Yuri again. Bouncing her in his lap, gaping her asshole like a limp ragdoll after brutally fucking Anri senseless. Asks him to show Kushina some mercy. The said red head perking up as she is made to clean the barely conscious Anri's creampie with her mouth.

"Takeru-sama. Surely she has learnt her lesson. Bedside's, I don't think either of us will be able survive another round with you." The former whore and Takeru's first conquest in this world speaks up. Laying off to the side resting amongst the pillow's. Her ruined pussy and asshole raw and sore.

Kushina tearing up while pleading for Takeru to make love to her and finally grant her release, begging his forgiveness. "I will never touch Minato again, Takeru-koi please believe me. I only love you!." Crawling between his legs desperately kissing his feet and licking his toes, as he lay down a limp Yuri to his side. Kushina desperately pulling herself to her knees, her hands gently holding onto takeru's sweat slick thighs. Hungrily slobbering on his bloated fuck-meat scented and flavoured with a variety of pussy and ass.

A while later…

Kushina, kneeling on all fours between Takeru's spread leg's atop the bed.

Writhing as Yuri kneels behind her. Whipping her plush, firm bubble butt with a riding crop. Degrading insults and increasingly painful lashes only causing her sloppy, smoothly waxed pussy to gush as well her desire to pleasure the cock she's choking on even more.

Anri with a fist full of her hair, forcefully fucking her very beautiful face covered in slobber, sweat and tear's running from her half lidded eyes. Pulling occasionally pulling her off of Takeru's bitch-breaker, to add to the slobbery mess with a salvo of spit or drool of her own before fucking Kushina's face on the veiny tower of a cock. Anri's lover and master feeding her his thick finger's coated in their fuck-mixture, gathered from her oozing creampied pussy, sucking them clean.

Takeru sucking on Kimi's breasts. Kneeling on his side opposite Anri she gently runs her finger's through his sweat matted hair while lovingly holding his head to her breast as she coo's words of affection in his ear.

Feeling his climax approach, Takeru reaches out. Placing his hand on Anri's gripping a fistful of Kushina's hair. Pulling her off of his bloated cock, the tip popping free from her mouth after she reluctantly lets it go with a hungry last few sucks.

"Turn around and spread your ass you worthless 'bitch'." Emphasising 'bitch', with as much venom as he can muster.

Kushina wincing as if being slapped, avoiding Takeru's gaze. Looking at her as if she where shit on the side of the road. Knowing that she will have to work for his forgiveness, internally cursing Minato at openly showing affection. While obediently doing as her lover commands, desperate to regain his affection and favour.

Lining up his cock, fat tip pressed against her pussy lips. Dripping copious, clear pussy juice in anticipation. Fingers trailing up the thick milky thighs of her sleek smoothly toned legs slick with beads sweat. Before sinking into the soft and smooth flesh of her feminine meaty hips held in place with enough force to leave bruises causing Kushina to mewl in anticipation and arousal at his possessiveness as he roughly handles her. Without any mercy nor concern he thrust's deep into velvety pussy juice slimed cunt.

Kushina's tearing, fluttering eye's roll to the back of her head. Drool glossed pouty soft lips of mouth opened in a silent scream as the fat tip batter's her cervix after rapid, short, violent thrusts in quick succession to his brutal entry.

Takeru not daring to go any further if he doesn't intend to endanger the lives' of his unborn bastards.

Kimi giving him a kiss on the cheek before moving off to the side and get some much needed sleep. Yuri and Anri lazily falling to the bed in a tangle of limbs. Kissing, sucking and licking on one another's sex drenched and flavoured skin. The sound of Takeru fucking the ever living shit out of Kushina seemingly lulling them to sleep.

Kushina's squelching pussy's inner lips clinging to his glistening mass stretching it to it limits as if not wanting to let go. Feeling as if her insides are being dragged out but her mind unable to carry out a response as she is drowned by pleasure of the tsunami of a climax rapidly building.

Her sweat dripping from her violently flopping full firm CC-cup tits, in tandem with her jolting body due to the animalistic near frantic pace of their fucking. Occasionally fleshly slapping into one another while drawing blurred circles in the air with her perky pink nipples as she is sexually broken. Letting out what sounds akin to hoarse guttural feminine incoherent sounds.

As if on instinct, she forces herself back into his hard bone retelling thrusts. Her welt reddened plush, firm bubble butt scattering droplets of sweat on every flesh rippling, stinging-pain inducing impact. Takeru's swaying, heavy, ballsacksack coated in and dripping frothy fuck juice hitting her clit with wet resounding, lewd impacts. Driving her mad as she is reduced to a fucked silly expressioned, drooling, nympho bitch in heat.

Kushina's broken mind delirious with maddening euphoria. Only filled with one thing, like a repetitive mantra.

'_Cock's, I love cock. I all I want, all I live for, is Takeru-sama's cock!'_

**/oOo\**

**Days later, Uchiha Compound**

…**.**

The Uchiha clan Matriarch can't help but feel bothered when noting that Takeru. Her son's friend, the same boy who wrote a dairy equivalent to an erotic love story about her. Seems to be avoiding her.

Having just prepared some special refreshing tea while servants prepared late lunch. Arriving in the clan's training grounds where Itachi seems to spend most of his time as of late. Catching a glimpse of Takeru as he seemingly leaves just as she arrives.

Her heart fluttering when recalling his forlorn depiction's of admiring her from a distance, in his diary. Feeling a pang of sadness.

When Mikoto questions Itachi whether Takeru will be back for lunch. He just shrug's saying that he has things to do, most likely.

Though feeling an odd sense giddy satisfaction when Shisui teases Itachi that Takeru has a crush on her. Thinking that she is out of earshot.

Her depraved fantasies and increasingly frequent masturbation frenzy's reaching a whole new level after what she had witnessed a few days ago.

**/ Flashback /**

Walking towards the hospital where Itachi was receiving physical therapy. She caught sight of Tsume Inuzuka's daughter, Hana. Leading Takeru by the hand towards a secluded spot in the hospital garden grounds.

Curious Mikoto followed the duo, moving behind one of the trees shading the boarder of the small glade like garden. Clamping her hand over her mouth to muffle her surprised gasp in awe filled horror. At what was the biggest cock she had ever seen in her life. The beefy slab of oversized fuck-meat, held in the small hands of the Inuzuka heiress kneeling on the freshly cut grass before Takeru.

Jerking him off while drooling on the fat veiny beast throbbing to full mast. Not knowing how long she watched them.

Her breath becoming bated, nipple's hardening and cunt moistening. Mikoto feeling her hands slither under her clothes too far absorbed in the not so hidden public display.

Her fingers drenched in her slimy pussy juice pumping steadily in her sloppy motherly cunt. Finger's gently tugging her nipples and kneading her grasped breast as her aroused breaths escapes her drool glossed lips in ragged pants.

Feeling jealousy when Hana rises up slightly, pouting her lips expectantly as Takeru leans down and captures the offered lips in a heated liplock. Before the girl kneels back down and starts sucking on his fat cock-tip.

Mikoto feverently fingering her pussy as Hana peels back the thick foreskin with her fingers. Licking the helmeted underside of his cock no doubt savouring his salty musky flavour. Before latching onto his cockhead. Teasingly prodding his piss-hole oozing clear, copious pre-cum at every pulsing throb.

After a while Mikoto feels her climax approaching. Hana's messy, violent gagging as her throat is fucked with at least a quarter of the immense cock. Slobbering cough's, her eyes bloodshot and tearing. Flushed face coated in excessive pre-cum and spittle, but keeping her hands behind her back like a good little obedient bitch for her Alpha steadily stuffing her gullet.

Mikoto swearing she heard the little slut in the making whining in arousal between slobbering suck's. Her kneeling legs buckling as the crotch of her tights gains a large wet spot.

Takeru holding the side's of Hana's head. Preventing her from hearing anything as he forces more cock down her bulging throat pussy.

Mikoto seeing star's unable to stifle the unwomanly garbled wailing moan at the tsunami of an orgasm that hits her. When Takeru screams out her name as he cum's down Hana's throat. The little bitch gagging and sputtering as she choke's on his cock and flood of thick baby batter spurting from the fat cocktip rubbing just past her tonsils.

Briefly blacking out, Mikoto come's to at the sound of ruffling of clothes. Leaning up against tree on her knees from her seated position, she freezes when she hears hungry slurping. Peeping from the cover of the tree, only to witness Takeru eating out Hana's virgin pussy while fingering her cute little rosebud with a thick glistening digit as she bends over gripping the tree.

Her expression so lewd, comparable to a fuck drunk depraved whore driven mad with ecstasy. That Mikoto forgot she was about the same age as the boy, playing with her body as if it were an instrument and him the master musician.

Mikoto conflicted, wondering if she should stay and see what Tekeru will do next. But coming to her senses when she realizes that she forgot to pick up Itachi.

Using her rusty ninja skills to flee the scene as stealthily as possible. Leaving only a patch of grass glistening in cooling pussy juice.

**/ Flashback End /**

"Kaa-san?. Are you alright?"

Mikoto snapping out of her reminiscent memory when Itachi tugs her conservative kimono's sleeve. Regaining some composure and smiling warmly at her son. Rubbing his head and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm fine Itachi-kun. I'm just feeling tired. I think I'll go take a bath."

Her response dispersing Itachi's worry as he gives her a smirk before heading out with Shisui. Unaware that his mother's mind is filled with depraved thought's involving his best friend.

Later…

Mikoto sipping on some sake while her hand play's with her neglected pussy under the water. Placing the cup down and taking the cucumber beside it as she gets out of the steaming hot water. Double checking that the door is locked as she spits and drools on the large, thick cucumber.

Placing her pretty foot on one of the stools, spreading her dripping pussy with her fingers. Taking the spit lubed cucumber in one hand and steadily feeding it up into her hungry neglected cunt.

Her fantasy this time is a ten year old version of herself. Replacing Hana in that garden, instead of just licking her pussy. Takeru destroys it with his fat bloated fuck-meat reaming the folds of her velvety pussy smooth.

Pussy squirting in release, drenching the cumber and the stool. Her buckling legs feeling weak, falling to her knees. She renews her thrusts. Fist gripping the cucumber roughly pumping into her squelching pussy tighter as her fantasy changes. To her favourite scene in the dairy, Takeru roughly claiming her in a bridal kimono. Replacing the whore he played the scene out with.

Soon she has her legs spread out wide, while laying flat on her back with her head thrown back. Both hands gripping the plunging edible pseudo phallus ploughing her velvety depths. Feeling smug superiority over Kushina.

The thought of the woman hailed as one of the lands most beautiful, being used as nothing more than replacement in place of her. Drives her over the edge.

Losing control of her body. Finger's raking over her slippery flesh, hips raising into the air. Thrusted up by her spread legs as she experiences a toe curling climax. Her clenching, velvety, slimy cunt squeezes tightly around the cucumber that is launched across the room in a slick wet blur. Glistening in slimy pussy-juice as it arc's across the air, hitting the wooden wall like divider of the personal open bath before dropping in the steaming bathwater.

Mikoto muttering the name of the one she has come to desire more than anything in the world. Laying there limp, mellowing in post orgasmic bliss as she recovers enough to move her body.

"T-Takeru-kun~."

…**.**

**Meanwhile, Tsunade's home**

…**.**

Tsunade stare's at Takeru standing in front of her expectantly. For once the boy isn't openly ogling her breasts. Though she is conflicted, after a long while she replies to his request.

"Before I accept, why should I consider teaching you medical techniques?."

"I've got an upcoming Chunin exam where I will most likely die of grievous injury rather than a straight up fight with ninja's that hate our village's guts. Do I seriously need some deep and meaning full speech?. Like a sob story on how my teammate died and I don't want to lose anyone again or some sappy crap like that?" Takeru asks her sarcastically with underlying anger. Tsunade's shock turning into anger. About to reject him but Takeru continues.

"Shit. Happens. There's some people out there that go through shit that we couldn't even fathom and you expect me to mope over a dead teammate, instead of learning from what happened?. I am, that's why I am here to avoid certain death. Look I'm not gonna kiss you ass b-

Caught off guard when he is suddenly judo tossed by Tsunade with speed he couldn't even track.

Tsunade already moving to turn around as he takes off but her eyes widen in shock. Through experience and years of study, what the Genin that was supposed to be sent splashing in the bathhouse and get beaten by a mob of women. Did next was simply near impossible for someone his skill level.

Takeru flash stepping and appearing in front of Tsunade with a flying kick to her face which she block's with one arm but is sent skidding back from the bone rattling impact.

Tsunade even more shocked when she feels her body undergo temporary paralysis. Nearly falling on her ass when dodging as Takeru attempts to kick her in the cunt. Noting the tag seal on her arm, appearing atop the roof in a burst of speed of her home overlooking the training yard Takeru stands in. His stance relaxing showing that he has no intention to engage her any further.

Tsunade voicing her awe'd thoughts as if it would convince her that what she holds in her hands is genuinely real. "Chakra derangement seal.?" Looking at Takeru who stares at her with uninterested eyes, scratching his balls giving her an eyeful of what dangles between his legs.

"How did you do this?" Sure not even Kushina could create a seal of an actual ninjutsu.

"Since I didn't practically learn chakra nature's for elemental ninjutsu's. I just drew up a seal mimicking the process of chakra derangement, like a shortcut of the technique that only works briefly giving a temporary stun. Traded twenty bowls of ramen for Kushina to charge a pouch of them with lightning element. Though as to where I got my hands on a Technique like that. Let's just say I have my sources" Turning for the gate and making his way to POWDER.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsunade asks as she lands on the ground with a soft thud. Unintentionally giving him a show of her huge tits bouncing, nearly flopping out of her low cut short sleeve kimono top.

"Get my dick wet. Since you basically, literally threw me out. So you know, I thought I'd just go find out on my own." Moving to walk past her when Tsunade grab's him by the ear. Surprising her again when he slap's away her hand with natural strength that would need chakra enhancement. "If you have something to say, say it. I'm not one for this childish crap."

Tsunade giving a sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose. Fixing Takeru with a deadly serious gaze. "Takeru, medical justu isn't something to play around with. If you make one mistake y-

"-Oh for fuck sake."

Tsunade frowning at the rather rude interruption when Takeru continues. "A simple fucking, 'yes I will', or, 'no I will not teach you', would suffice. "

After a few hour's Takeru receiving the whole overview of medical techniques in general, from Tsunade. The big titted blonde bombshell letting Shizune take over so she could go get some food and drink's.

Shizune giddy that she gets to spend more time with Takeru without Hana always clinging to him. Surprised that Takeru has such high levels of chakra control.

Eventually the two breaking to eat when Tsunade arrives a while later, more than a little tipsy with for supper meatbun's. Shizune feeling the time for Takeru to leave came too soon. Blushing up a storm when he leans in to give her a peck on the lips before making to leave.

…**.**

**Week's later**

…**.**

"Oi go cry somewhere else, you only have yourself to blame if you're crap at this. Give me my money and just watch from the side-lines and learn from the people who actually know what the fuck is going on."

Tsunade pausing mid-step as she hears the familiar voice of Takeru. Sounding from one of the outside tables at the corner food stall outside the bar at the start of the red light district. Moving closer towards the rather large group of street gamblers to get a better look, noticing the huge stack of money next to Takeru as he 'cleans out' the remaining player's.

Takeru cashing out and dropping a stack on the table to give the now penniless gambler's at least something to play with.

"You're pretty good." Tsunade pauses to bonk him on the head. "But you're too young to gamble you might become addicted to it a-

"Seriously. You're telling me this?. I fuck whore's daily, drink alcohol and my job involves everything from murder, sabotage and theft. Are you seriously going to lecture me on bad habit's?. Bedside's unlike you I'm not bad at this."

Tsunade fixing him with an odd stare. Wondering what the hell this child experienced up until now to cultivate such an attitude. Feeling as if she were talking to someone around her age rather than a 10 year old youth. Realizing that she knows next to nothing about him. Feeling bad about it as he is basically her second apprentice.

"Take a walk with me." Tsunade suggests.

The two trading light banter. Tsunade finding herself actually laughing and having a good time talking to Takeru. It's not until they reach the top of the Hokage monument that Tsunade starts asking him more personal questions. The mood turning dark and sombre as he gives her some details of his life growing up.

Unknowingly being manipulated by her student as he trigger's her emotion's. Addressing her strength's that helped her succeed and get to where she is, by voicing the lack of these in his own life. Being needed, valued, loved and respected.

Sitting and watching the sunset Takeru handing Tsunade some expensive sake, laced with a tasteless drug. While he eats dumpling's soaked in thick beef stew.

Asking her, "So what about you?."

"Hmm what do you mean.?" Tsunade, playing aloof when she realizes that Takeru is trying to know more about her rather bleak past.

Takeru looking her in her eye's before gaziing out at the clouds on the horizon resembling a painting of soft white's, warm yellow and light burnt orange. After a long moment of silently taking in the view.

"Why don't you just end your miserable existence?"

Tsunade going stiff at that, at a loss at how to respond as if his rhetorical question where a blindsiding blow. Remaining in stunned awkward silence as Takeru continues.

"I mean fuck, most of these kids should try and be samurai rather than shinobi. 'Get strong in order to protect this and that'. Your job is to take and ruin lives. Why would you eagerly do it unto others, but find it unforgivable when it happens to you or your loved ones?."

Tsunade confused by the youth's sudden change. Though the look in his eyes making her feel as if a lump is stuck in her throat.

"Why do you keep going on?. Hell I'm tempted to just put that kid Kakashi out of his misery. His almost as bad as you. Denying himself from living a full life as self-punishment for the important people he conceitedly believes he let die. Him being the dysfunctional edgy badass wannabe. You ,the prude drunkard of an attention whore. Flashing your tits but playing the part of an uptight prude. Expecting people to live their best life when you piss what's left of yours away?. Burying yourself in debt in near every country visited so people don't forget your miserable existence. If anything you're contradictive excuse of a life is just ruining Shizune's l-

\- Shut up you shitty brat." Tsunade manages to speak through clenched teeth. Tear's streaming down her cheeks. "You don't know anything."

"What don't I know?. Please enlighten me, why when you have a taste of what real life is like. You turn into a dysfunctional EMO?. Fuck, I don't have any family nor did I have any support growing up. You see me moping about like a little bitch thinking I deserve better?"

Tsunade gripping him by his kimono and lifting him off of the ground. "YOU DONT KNOW ANYT-

\- BOO FUCKEN HOO !. Honestly just throw me off this fucken monument already. Don't know? What the fuck don't I know?. SPIT IT OUT! "

The truth serum drug laced with oestrogen boosting stimulant in the sake finally taking effect. As Tsunade's emotional dam bursts. Letting it all out as she shout's, screams and cries. Her family, she has no one left anymore. No support, no real future and no ambition nor goal's besides her half assed attempt in giving Shizune a great life. How it feels like she is dying a little each day that goes by and alcohol seems to be the only thing that numbs the pain. No-one understands what she is going through.

Takeru bringing her into a hug and stroking her head as she breaks down and sob's into his chest after falling to her knees in front of him.

"Shhh its okay. It's okay. I'm here, Shizune and even Kushina is there for you." Biting down on his finger, using nearly every point of chakra. Fully concentrated to the point he ignores her huge supple tits mashing on his front, as he draw's a blood-seal on the venting, distraught woman's neck. The seal glowing before disappearing as it soak's into the skin at the back of Tsunade's neck.

A long while later…

Later that night, an emotionally exhausted Tsunade thanks Takeru. Requesting that what they shared remains between them. To which he agrees.

Tekeru telling her before leaving. "Remember Tsunade, if you need to talk. I'm always here."

Blushing in slight bashful embarrassment before bidding him goodnight.

Takeru quickly making his way back to his estate. Relaxing on his bed after a hot bath and stat boosting meal before informing his women and servants, that he doesn't want to be disturbed. Gaining the idea as to how he will obtain Tsunade.

With an ass pull plan inspired from a movie back on earth called Inception and a parody of the movie done in some episode of Rick and Morty. A rather simple but powerful genjutsu seal that creates a dream within a dream. The former manipulated by Takeru himself.

But while he get's to work on his third conquest he can't help but feel an unseen flag has been risen. Though not fully aware of the potential of the seal he created.

Using his stalking skill.

***Stalking Skill special ability – Remaining uses 1**

**Target: Tsunade Senju**

**Location: Fire country, Konoha, Senju residence master bedroom.**

**Status: Asleep, Emotionally drained, Slightly intoxicated, Under the side effect of a Truth Serum drug created by Takeru Uzumaki – Fatigue induced Relaxed state: Time remaining: 10 minutes.**

**Activities within the next five hours: Sleeping while wearing nothing but plain white panties, A trip to the toilet and one to the kitchen for a glass of water within the next three hours./ Might be altered depending on whether Takeru Uzumaki intends to invade Target's Dreamscape or not.**

Proceeding to relax and dive into the dreams of a certain big titted blonde doctor. Starting off with simple alterations then working images of himself associated with good dreams and positive memories'. Slowly working to place himself among and later above the precious people she has and had lost, to replace that which she holds dear.

"_Maybe working in a few lewd dreams in as well."_

**/oOo\**

**On 1 of the many Training ground's**

…**.**

Takeru paying attention as Shisui's team sensei. A Jounin middle aged male with greying brown hair, from the Kurama Clan. Teaches them about Chakra natures as well as elements. Which they will be learning about today.

As a reserve, Takeru's delegated role is basically the team's pack mule and stand in support.

Their sensei handing out elemental sheet's, explaining how they are to use them in order to identify their innate elemental nature's.

Takeru ignoring his fellow teammate's who are overjoyed, displaying two elements as his sheet crinkles before splitting in two.

**Lightning element release lvl 0 (35%) – Increase's damage and effect's of lightning based technique's. As well as increased resistance to the lightning element. [Passive]**

**Wind element release lvl 0 (20%) – Increase's damage and effect's of wind based technique's. As well as increased resistance to the wind element. [Passive]**

"_Both Lightning as well as wind. Nice."_

Surprising their sensei, the girl of their group whining that it's unfair that a fatty like Takeru gets two cool natures when she gets something lame like earth. Her bratty snide comment ignored by Takeru who just devises a plan to start grinding his Lightning and Wind element ninjutsu's as soon as he gets the chance.

Their sensei informing them that when they might be able to be proficient in two or three elements. It is rare for a Shinobi to be proficient in four and even more so with five. But encouraging them to do their best when he informs them that they will have a little mock battle to decide who gets first pick of a ninjutsu technique they will be allowed to learn as Chunin exam candidates.

Takeru and Shisui the obvious choices but both of them allowing their teammates to go first. Avoiding the unnecessary exertion and shortening the time they will obtain their elemental techniques.

The team led by their sensei to the Shinobi archives. Recalling when he snuck in here to obtain the two medical techniques he now has. Their Sensei reminding them that they are only allowed to select two genin technique's suitable for their skill level. Telling them to choose wisely in light of their approaching exam, reminding them that they will have limited time to fully prepare with their element technique's added to their general skillset. Which they would have to improve on as well.

Guided to where all the low levelled and mediocre techniques are kept. Takeru not really bothered but finding himself eager to get his hands on a decent technique. The idea of cluttering his skills list with crappy move's is unappealing. His mind set on obtaining Elemental ninjutsu like Kirin, as fast as possible.

"Since Lighting Elemental ninjutsu is not one of our village's strength's. Rather the Hidden Cloud villages. You will find a limited selection here."

"Its fine, I'll manage. Though thanks' for the advice sensei." Takeru replies as makes his way to the rather small cabinet containing lightning element nin-jutsu.

Giddy excitement felt when looking at the gem amongst dusty scrolls.

'_Observe'_

***Lightning release Technique scroll**

**Hachidori no Mure no Jutsu [Swarm of the hummingbirds technique]**

**Rank: C**

**\- Various sparks of lightning appear in the air. Transforming into hummingbirds that gives off a loud humming sound. Can hit multiple target's depending on skill level which increases the abound of birds produced. [Cost – 300 CP]-**

Picking up the scroll, the prompt asking whether or not to learn it appears. Takeru selecting.

'_Yes.'_

Placing the scroll back onto the small shelf tom he took it from. Before picking up the Heki no Jutsu (Burst Technique).

**Lightning release Technique scroll**

**Heki no Jutsu [Burst Technique]**

**Rank: D**

**\- Vents Electrical chakra from body. Causing any who attack or touch user to receive minor electrical shock's or burns. [Cost – 10 CP/ per sec]-**

'_Perfect for grinding his Lightning element release.'_ Takeru moving over to the wind release section when he sees the girl in his team, who's name he couldn't be bothered to recall let alone remember. Take the two scrolls from the earth release scroll rack and head to their sensei waiting for them while smoking his pipe.

' _I wonder…'_, Heading over to the Earth technique scrolls.

***Do you wish to learn the skill: Earth release technique – Rising spear's?***

**[Yes/No]**

Selecting yes. Takeru supressing the urge to shout out in joy. Before doing the same with Water and lastly fire. Takeru answering Shui's unasked question as to what he is doing in the Fire section. "Just figuring what third element I should take on after the Chunin exams."

Shisui gaining a smirk, shaking his head and refocusing his efforts on selecting a fire scroll. Takeru quickly learning the most appealing highest level scroll's available before heading to the wind section. Making a note to come back and pillage the high ranked techniques in the sealed pseudo vault of the archives.

**Earth element release lvl 0 (5%) – Increase's damage and effect's of Earth based technique's. As well as increased resistance to the Earth element. [Passive]**

**Water element** **release lvl 0 (5%) – Increase's damage and effect's of Water based technique's. As well as increased resistance to the Water element. [Passive]**

**Fire element release lvl 0 (5%) – Increase's damage and effect's of Fire based technique's. As well as increased resistance to the Fire element. [Passive]**

**Four new skills added:**

**Doton: Doryuusou [Earth Release: Earthen Rising Spear's]**

**Rank: C**

**\- Spear's of stone rise up from the ground to piece target. [- 300 CP]-**

**Suiton: Mizu Oni Kuike [ Water Demons Appetite]**

**Rank: C**

**\- Head made of water emerges below the opponent and tries to swallow them with a mouth filled with razor sharp dagger like teeth. Should the initial chomp be avoided. A tongue will emerge and attempt to drag them towards it for a second attempt [- 300 CP]-**

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu [Fire release: Fire Dragon Technique]**

**Rank: C**

**\- Send a stream of fire taking the form of a dragon, at the target from the user's mouth. [- 60 CP/ per sec]-**

**Suiyaku Kaze [Propelling winds]**

**Rank: D**

**\- Lest loose a short blast of air from hands. User gaining the ability to fly in the opposite direction. Or even propel the user up in the air. [- 10 CP/per sec]-**

**Fuuton: Daitoppa [Wind Release: Great Breakthrough]**

**Rank: C**

**\- Large blast of wind levelling obstacles in its path. [- 300 CP]-**

Takeru heading over to his sensei with his two D-rank scroll he already learnt. The keeper of the archive's. An old woman who looks like she'll could 'kick the bucket' at any time.

Handing them each a slightly larger than normal pin, to prick their fingers and place their blood on the pseudo barcode stamped on each copy of the scrolls they had selected. Making it that they are the only one's capable of read the scroll's they had personally selected. The original's put aside to be packed back on the shelves later.

The team led to a secluded training ground where they will be learning about and practicing their elemental techniques.

**/oOo\**

**Later...**

**Uchiha Clan Compound**

…**.**

Takeru finishes his training session with Itachi, making a beeline to the Uchiha clan entrance when he spot's Mikoto hastily making her way towards him. The Uchiha Matriarch putting on a polite mask when politely asking him if he could have some tea with her.

'_It's about damn time. Was starting to doubt the effectiveness of the diary. Though her peeping on Hana's lesson's in preparation for her 'future wifely duties' might have, 'motivated' her to finally make a move.'_

Sitting down in her open lounge in front of the garden. Idle chatter soon giving way to concerning topics. Mikoto clearly distressed over Itachi's guilt in killing his teammate.

Takeru growing rather impatient of the pseudo smokescreen she uses and decides to address the real reason as to why she subconsciously felt the need to talk with him.

"I wish it was me that died."

Mikoto, dropping her near empty cup of tea spilling its contents onto the tatami mat. As she reels at the shock of what the youth before her had just said. Unable to form a retort as he continues.

"When that missing nin stabbed me in the chest. For a moment there I hoped that she would end the pain. The pain I live with knowing that you would never love me."

Takeru looking her in her shocked, tearing eye's as she holds a delicate hand over her mouth. Tear's trailing down her cheeks.

Though he is caught off-guard when it is Mikoto that pull's him in for a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Her supple tit's mashing to his chest as she seemingly melts in his embrace. Moaning into the tender albeit desperate lip-lock.

Breaking the kiss. Their foreheads touching one another's as their heated breath's tickle's one another's slips glossed with saliva.

…**.**

**Few Moments Later…**

"Takeru?." Itachi calls out hearing rather odd sounding noise's coming from the cracked open bathroom door releasing steam

"In here."

Stepping in Itachi sees his friend partially hidden by the dense steam from the bathwater. Resting up against the edge of the other side.

"Have you seen my mother?. My father wants me to remind her of the clan's meet."

"I think she went out to run a few errands and drop by to visit Kushina-sensei or something."

"Oh, okay. I'll be in my room meditating. Feel free to ask the servants for anything you need."

Itachi leaving the bathroom and heading for his room.

Only for his mother to emerge from the water in front of Takeru. Coughing, gagging and sputtering out mouthful's of cum.

"You're wasting Mikoto." Takeru speaks with a satisfied smirk on his face as he takes in the view of the Uchiha clan matriarch's naked body before him.

Luxurious long black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face roughly framing her cheeks and black eyes. Beautiful face with soft, sultry features. Small mouth with slightly plump cock-sucking lips. Big soft E-cup breasts with medium, light brown medium sized areolas and puffy nipples hang pendulously on her chest with barely any hint of sag. Curvaceous near hourglass waist. Wide breeding hips and rounded, plump, fat heart shaped ass. Plump neglected pussy and a slightly larger than normal clit with a dense bush of pubes. Sleek legs with, thick, soft, slightly doughy yet strong, firm thighs. Pale white skin covering her 1.68 metre tall voluptuous curved motherly form.

Wiping her wet matted hair from her face. Muttering out an embarrassed apology as she swallows the spend dripping from her slightly plump cock-sucking lips. Recovering slightly, meeting Takeru's expectant gaze.

Shuddering with arousal as he reaches down between her thick, soft, slightly doughy yet strong, firm thighs. Combing his fingers through her bush of pubes and feeding two finger's up her neglected pussy slick with arousal, while rubbing her slightly larger than normal clit with his palm. Her earthy scented womanly musk filling his nostrils, making his painfully hard cock harder.

Mikoto leaning down and bracing herself on his shoulders as he play's with her pussy. Her other hand rising to cover her mouth, afraid that her pleasured moans might attract attention of any who pass the bathroom. The risk of being caught ramping up her arousal even further as Takeru expertly finger fuck's her sloppy pussy. Finger's coaxing out a climax from her tensing wet voluptuous curved motherly body. Her half lidded tearing eyes fluttering as she climaxes. Hand cupping her silent screaming mouth muffling the feminine squealing scream escaping it when she manages to fill her lung's with air.

Her leg's buckling and weak. Takeru pulling his finger's from her pulsing slick, slimy folds. Gripping her thighs and guiding her down to the tip of his towering cock.

Mikoto leaning down to kiss him as his slick head presses up against her dripping sex. Breaking the heated sloppy lip-lock as she is forced down his bitch-breaking cock. Feeling her cunt forced to stretch and open wide, as if her insides where being gouged out. Screaming out in pain before biting down on his shoulder with enough force to draw blood. The water splashing as she is bounced in Takeru's lap, her lover fucking up into her as he feasts on her big, soft, E-cup wet flopping tits.

This goes on for a long while, till Mikoto somewhat adjusts to the enormous tool re-arranging her cunt and breaking her mind. A sudden intense climax leaving her limp, but Takeru hook's his arms under her thighs. Standing up in the bath.

Mikoto bracing herself by wrapping her delicate arms around his neck. Mashing her tits to his upper chest as she leans in for a kiss. Moaning whorishly he starts violently fucking her up in the air.

His heavily swaying sack hitting her spread deep ass crack and tight winking, virgin asshole as her reddening rounded, plump, fat heart shaped ass. Jolting, bouncing and rippling as it wetly slaps on is crotch as he pile-drives up into her jolting helplessly writhing body.

Lower leg's bobbing limply, pretty feet and toes scrunching as she is fucked into oblivion. Mikoto releasing the heated lip-lock, throwing her head back as Takeru breaks past her cervix and starts fucking her uterus. Increasing the intensity of his hard pumping in her squelching cunt as they quickly reach climax together.

Mikoto, overwhelmed at the feeling of his hot spunk flooding her pussy to egg raping capacity. Her stomach swelling at the obscene amount pumped into her. Blacking out.

Only to wake a long while later, wailing like a banshee as she is ravaged by a mind breaking orgasm. In her delirious, fucked silly daze she somehow notices that they are no longer in the bathroom.

Takeru having not rested in his relentless assault on the MILF's abused pussy since she passed out hour's prior. Pulling out of her inflamed cunt, outer lips swollen, inner lips clinging to his slick bloated mass and pubes matted in sweat and fluid's. Briefly to spurt some lube with healing and soothing properties on her pussy and his cock. As well as her inner thighs for friction burns. Continuing his merciless assault on the incoherent pleading Mikoto as he fuck's her into the bed.

Ramping up his intensity even more as if he intends to completely destroy her soul along with her pussy. Moving her on her shoulders and pushing her feet to the bed by pressing down on the back of her thighs so he fucks straight down into her.

Mikoto, given full view of the visible bulging outline of his cock gaping her pussy, moulding it into a perfect sheath to accommodate it alone, while his heavy sack impacts loudly on her reddened fat ass.

Made to hold her legs while he kneads her tits, tenderly pulling on her nipples like reigns and spitting down into Mikoto's shamelessly wailing mouth. Swishing it as if it where ambrosia swallowing it and sticking her tongue out for more of his delicious saliva.

Takeru driven over the edge at the depraved side of the usually stern but kind clan matriarch and her pulsing velvety near painfully tight inside's hungrily milks his cock. Deciding to give her a taste of something else as he cum's in her sloppy cunt overfilled with frothy copious cream, grunting with each hose like spurt. Mikoto's squirt raining down on her ahegao'd face as she is filled.

Pulling out his cock from her creampied pussy with a lewd wet, squelch. Her gaped, cream stuffed yawning sex letting out queefing farts as it lewdly oozes thick dollops of alabaster jelly like thick jizz down directly into Mikoto's gasping mouth.

Her legs falling heavily to the bed as Takeru flips her to her side and re positions her, grabbing a handful of her ass cheek and spreading it before stuffing her cream filled sloppy sex. Burying himself deep into her while reaching to her front to play with her sweat slick tits.

Mikoto tiredly raising her arm, giving a pained whimper of arousal as he starts sawing in and out of her. Letting out an amused smile, rising to a weak laugh then disappearing into panting exhausted moan. As Takeru lick's and kisses her smoothly waxed armpit. Leaving hickeys as she turns her head pouting her lips as if asking for a kiss.

…**.**

**Late the Next Morning…**

…**.**

"Mikoto-sama, are you alright?. You have been in the bath long." A female servant asks with slight concern. Ready to aid her mistress id needed.

Mikoto, with some effort stands up out of the water after soaking to the point her skin almost pruned. Ignoring the servant as she moves to dry herself on buckling legs and a limp. Wondering if the depraved euphoria experienced last night where mostly a dream. Having woken in her lounge this morning feeling pleasantly sore.

The wet, splattering of something hitting the bathroom floor draws her attention. Blushing at the sight of the thick globes of cum oozing from deep inside her raw, sore pussy. Cupping her sex with a cloth as she wraps a towel around her.

Dismissing the servant after telling her to bring tea and a light breakfast to her lounge as she moves out the bathroom to her bedroom.

Where she is greeted by a grumpy Fugaku sitting at his walk in study's desk. Going on about how she missed the clan meeting leaving him to attend it with Itachi.

Ignoring him as she puts on a loose fitting, comfortable robe like Kimono. Glad that her husband is so caught up in his rambling's and clan politics. The slight change in her attitude and the post fucking 'glow' going unnoticed.

Mikoto feeling her sore pussy dribble out the last of the baby batter her overstuffed cunt can't hold. Feeling worry at the fact that she most likely with child after the all night sex. Recalling that it was her dangerous day when an idea comes to mind.

Sharp mind of a woman who was once ANBU. A unit that specialized in blackmail, sabotage and infiltration.

Loosening the sash of her kimono and revealing her naked front causing Fugaku to pause in his rant. His words lost as his cock hardens, his mouth becoming dry as he stares at his wife's body.

Mikoto's Sharingan flashing, before re-tying her sash and heading out of the room. Where her husband sit's, under a genjutsu while drooling and blushing like an idiot. Mikoto informing a nearby servant that her husband is not to be disturbed. Closing the door just as Fugaku groans out in climax while jizzing in his pants.

Making her way to her lounge, eager to relax and bask in her well fucked glow. Day dreaming of the next time she meets with Takeru.

…**.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Uzumaki Clan Compound.**

…**.**

Takeru asleep in the Main house's master bedroom. Woken by Kushina who dropped by, sucking Mikoto's stale pussy juice off his cock.

The red head kneeling to his side. Muttering about her disappointment in not being the one to get his first load of the day. Half-heartedly reprimanding him for neglecting her as of late despite getting fucked at least twice a day. Between hungry gagging gulps as she slobber's all over his semi-erect cock.

Takeru firmly gripping the back of her head and the other squeezing a swaying tit. Rather half-heartedly enjoying his morning wake-up as he stares up at the roof blankly before a smirk on his face.

**Quest Update: A Perverts Ambition**

**2/3 of Konoha's most beautiful women has been conquered**

**Reward: **

**Sharingan [Perfect photographic memory, Chakra vision +1 000 CP, sealess genjutsu]**

A loud gargling gag from Kushina choking on his cock as he forces her down to his base bringing his attention back to her.

Kushina's face red from the lack of air. Slowly unsheathing his throbbing bloated fuck-meat from her gullet while holding his gaze with her bloodshot, entrancing violet coloured tearing eyes. A deep intake of breath before sucking and releasing the tip with a loud pop.

Slurping up the pre cum infused web like strands of salty slobber dripping from her pouty soft lips. "I love you." Kushina breathes out, her gaze like one drunk in love.

"Show me." Is all Takeru says as he tucks in one of the many soft pillows behind his back to put him in a comfortable reclined position.

Taking a basket of steaming meat buns from his inventory and potting it to the side. One of Yuri's whore's in training currently on meat toilet duty, smoking hookah and sipping on expensive sake with her companion's off to the side. Crawls atop the bed to feed her master, as Kushina starts licking and kissing his sweaty fat body reeking of sex. Before mounting and riding his towering cock she has come to love nearly as much as Takeru though far more than her husband.

Takeru closing his eyes while moaning in delight at the delicious taste filling his mouth and the ruined cunt tightly stretched around his cock.

Wondering how long it will be till he feel's that this isn't good enough. Staring up at the beautiful woman akin to a goddess riding him while reaching back to cup and lovingly fondle his fat heavy balls. Jutting out her bouncing full firm CC-cup tits glistening with sweat. Eager to feel his baby batter flood her hungry pussy.

With nothing but worshipful devotion in her eyes while her lover and master is fed by one of his bed slave's, enjoying her attempts to slake his lust.

**/oOo\**

**About a Week and a few days later**

**Tsunade's Home.**

…**.**

Squatting on the surface of the small fish pond, covered in leaves sticking to his body that fall off whin suddenly cut in half, drifting away into the cool gentle breeze. A log of wood sticking to the palms of his outstretched hand's.

"I told you this exercise is friggen useless. My Chakra control is flawless."

Takeru's words ignored by Kushina and Tsunade who sit on the porch talking about menial things.

Shizune brings him a cup of water with a straw. Water walking her way over to Takeru and moving it to his mouth.

"Thank you, Shizune."

The girl blushing slightly. "You're doing well Takeru-kun. Although she acts like she is unimpressed. Tsunade-sama is proud of you."

"Proud?. She should worship the ground I walk on. What other eleven year old can do what I do?"

Shizune frowning slightly at this. "I thought you were ten year's old?."

"I think my birthday was sometime at the start of this month."

At this, Kushina and Tsunade who haven't been paying any real attention to him until now looks at them.

"This month?, why didn't you say anything?!" Kushina asks out loud. Walking towards them.

Tsunade putting down her cup and frowning at the thought of not even bothering to find out when her apprentices birthday is. When he seemingly knows most there is to know about her. Barely noticeable glow of a seal behind her neck goes unnoticed.

…**.**

**About two days later…**

**Uzumaki Clan Compound.**

**Takeru's belated birthday party.**

…**.**

Drink's flowing, varieties of foods being eaten. The birthday boy aggressively flirting with his girlfriend's tipsy mother.

The Inuzuka Clan Matriarch and current clan head, rather amused and more than a little impressed at the youth's 'come on's'. Wondering if her daughter's boyfriend had gotten himself drunk, or he is just trying his luck with her. Or it may be that he is affected by the pheromone's she is giving off since she is in heat. The rather simple yet loose, provocative kimono she wear's giving people an enticing view of her tits and leg slit of her smooth thighs and softly toned calves not helping either. Attracting more than a few interested glance's from the men and some young pubescent boy's in attendance.

Inuzuka females become more fertile and aggressive than usual in this period of time. Tsume herself having several of the most impressive Beta male's tending to her need's, regardless if married or not. They and their spouses knowing their place under their Alpha. Taking contraceptive's as a precaution of bearing weak off-spring.

She and Takeru's back and forth interrupted as Mikoto excuses herself and asks if Takeru could show her to the bathroom. Tsume noting that Mikoto's overly conservative clothes seem to contrast with minimal but elegantly applied make up enhancing her natural beauty enough to make Tsume feel slightly self-conscious.

About to dote on her daughter when she catches a rather potent whiff arousal in the air. Turning her attention back towards Mikoto who the scent is coming from. More than a little curious when the said woman disappears with Takeru down one of the corridor's, she could have sworn she saw the boy grab the Uchiha clan Matriarch's swaying ass.

Brushing it off as having had too much to drink and her heat affecting her more than she had though. When her suspicions are justified when Kushina soon follow's with a look of concern.

'_What in Kami's name is going on?'_

Tsume questions as she follow's Kushina.

…**.**

**Uzumaki Main house Guest room**

…**.**

' _No, no, no. Kami this can't be happening.'_

Are Kushina's worried thoughts as she approaches one of the guest room's sliding wooden door's, Takeru and Mikoto have disappeared into.

Having suspected that Takeru has found another woman after approaching Kimi to ask her why Takeru seemed so distant as of late. His former acting caretaker having flat out suggested that he might have grown bored of her. Kushina having refuted that no woman could keep up with Takeru. To which she replied that this new woman has to be doing something that she isn't.

Kushina having no problem if it where some civilian woman, the last woman she pegged as being Takeru's new mysterious lover. Was Mikoto Uchiha. Her stern, sometimes cold but wise and friendly best friend.

Hearing muffled voices from the other side. She creeps closer, kneeling at the door she and peering through the gap as it hasn't been fully closed. Her painted nails digging into the wooden doorframe causing it to splinter as her face gains a deep scowl.

A scantily clad Mikoto. Dressed in a lacy black thong, near see through black baby doll and fluffy fuck-me pumped heeled slipper's. Kushina feeling burning jealousy dwarfing the shock she feels at the sight of her friend's larger bust and sensually charming matronly body.

Wondering if her body would be better than the woman's, squatting in front of her lover after she has had his children. Playfully peeling back his immense shaft's thick foreskin before hungrily slobbering on his cock.

Kushina about to burst in and demand what the fuck is going on. When Mikoto reluctantly releases his cock from her black painted lip's, marking how much fuck-meat she can stuff down her throat with smeared marking's of black ring like lipstick along his fat girthy length.

Reaching down and ruffling in the clothes pooled to her side in a bundle. Before pulling out a box with a ribbon on it. Handing it over to him, wasting no time dipping her head under his erect mass jutting in the air in a 45 degree angle. Sucking, licking and kissing his heavy balls. Attempting so smother herself with his musky smelling sack, while her hand play with her pussy and tit's.

"Happy Birthday." Comes her voice muffled by the large nut she suckles on.

Takeru holds the positive pregnancy test in his hand while reaching down to grip a handful of Mikoto's hair dishevelling her elegant hairstyle.

"You like it?. Don't worry, I tricked my pathetic husband into believing that I lay with him the morning after you claimed me. But this is only the first part of your gift from me." Mikoto getting up taking him by the hand and leading him to the bundled blankets lain down in front of them.

Getting on all fours and giving him a look of wanton lust filled need as she reaches back with one hand. Gripping one of her plump, fat ass cheeks after pulling her thong to her knee's. Showing Takeru her tight, glistening virgin asshole. Mikoto having given herself an oil enema before coming over.

Takeru leaning in hands reaching out to knead and spread her heart shaped ass as he worships her plump soft flesh. Mikoto mewling breathlessly as her asshole is rimmed, sucked on tongue fucked and French kissed. Shuddering and drooling like a delirious slut, while gripping the blankets.

Positioning himself behind her and giving no warning to the recovering MILF. As he plunges deep into her painfully tight asshole. Lubed well enough to stuff more than half of his bloated mass up the oil lubed rosebud. Darker shade of light brown sphincter stretched to its limits, clamping down on his cock tight enough to prevent further entry without injuring her. Enjoying the feel of her tight mucusy insides pulsing and squeezing his bitch-breaker as if trying to shit it out. Feeling like a lewd world class cock-massage.

Mikoto's scream muffled by the cover's she collapses forward onto as Takeru seem's to lose control. Brutally taking her like a bitch who's only purpose is to be fucked in every which way. Squatting above her, reaching in front to play with her slightly larger than normal clit. Slap her sweaty rippling rounded, plump, fat heart shaped ass red with stinging hard swats.

Mikoto managing to find her voice. Between breathless pains filled incoherent moan's. Intent on not just lying there and taking it as she pushes back into his thrusts, spurring him on.

Kushina shocked at the filth spouting from the prim and proper Uchiha Matriach. Her blood boiling in rage when Mikoto mock's her.

"How is my ass compared to Kushin-**AH!**'s?. I bet that bratty airhead –**AUGH FUCK~!**\- take's it like a selfish bisssh -**HISS**\- . '**PANT**' You only need me Takeru-koi! I-I'll breed you an entire clan!. '**GASP**' you don't need her. **'GROAN**' Just please never stop fucking meeee-**OH KAMI-SAMAAA!**"

Mikoto's sweaty pale white skin flushed and shimmering with beads of perspiration. Back arching, tearing eyes rolling to the back of her head and drool splashing from her screaming mouth and lolling tongue. As toe curling mind numbing tsunami like orgasm rips through her body.

Kushina shocked and royally pissed the fuck off as she bursts into the room. Slapping the still climaxing Mikoto and pushing her off to the side. Mikoto seemingly regaining her senses rolls to a crouched position ready to attack.

"You leave my Takeru alone you Uchiha bitch!."

"Ignorant idiot as usual '**Huff' -*Shudder***-. Can't you see?. You're just a replacement, though you don't have to worry now. You can go back to your limp dick husband now that Takeru has me."

Though before the heats spat can escalate into a full blown brawl. The room is filled with puff's of smoke. At least a dozen naked shadow clones of Takeru surrounds the two bickering beauties.

Before Kushina can make sense of what's happening. Her clothes are torn off, sleek smoothly toned legs hooked under her thick milky thighs by clone latching onto her lips with a tongue fucking sloppy kiss. As she is lifted up into the air and has her ruined pussy split by his bitch-breaker. The clone falls onto his back, another spreading her plush, firm bubble butt ass. Fingers sinking into the supple flesh gripping the fleshy globes tightly and stuffing her ruined discoloured, winking asshole. After spurting some lube on and in her warn asshole before forcefully stuffing it. Another joins the fray and pulls her head up by her hair breaking her lip-lock and stuffing his cock down her gullet as he roughly starts fucking her silent screaming mouth.

The original Takeru flips Mikoto onto her back, looking down at his latest conquests concerned eye's. Putting her legs to her sides. Pushing down and gripping on the undersides of her thick soft slightly doughy yet strong firm thighs. Positioning her to her shoulders are above her calves and pretty feet above her head in the pretzel position.

Mikoto nearly face to face with her pussy as Takeru positions himself above her, fat tip up against the folds of her spread plump pussy. "Now where were we?."

Mikoto not even given a chance to comment. Words replaced by a banshee like wail resonating with that of Kushina's muffled by the cock she's choking on. Fucked harder than she ever thought possible as her lover attempts to plough her through the floor into the ground.

Rapid thunderclaps of sweaty slick flesh impacting each other with bone jarring impacts. Loud lewd squelching sounding from stuffed sexed frothing with copious fuck fluids. Groin's joint together by webby strands of copious lubrication.

A while later…

Kushina is fucked-silly in a Full-Nelson over a passed out Mikoto having lost consciousness after a particularly violent spit-roasting. Having taken Takeru's cock more time's than the Uchiha matriarch had giving her advantage to last longer.

Roughly forced up and down his bloated fuck-meat like a human onahole. Sex slick exhausted sleek yet curvaceous womanly body limp as her ruined pussy is mercilessly stuffed. Another climax rips through her exhausted body.

Squirt jetting from her, pulsing clenching, sore pussy. Her piss raining down on Mikoto's chest. Drenching her big soft E-cup breasts and gentle sleeping beautiful face in her squirt. Kushina looking on with half lidded tearing eyes delirious with lust and steeled resolve.

'_I'm Takeru-koi's favourite. You're just used good's Mikoto, nothing more than his temporary plaything.'_

Roughly laid atop of Mikoto's limp form on all fours. Taken from behind, all coherent though vanishing as she is fucked into a mind broken state.

Takeru like an insatiable beast, forcing his fingers in her mouth from behind and pulling her head to the side by fish hooking her cheek. Kushina lazily sucking on his thick fingers in a daze, every part of him tasting better than the most delicious ramen to her. Her body jolting at every hard, rough thrust while his other hand grips her neck threatening to choke her out.

Asphyxiation adding to her maddening arousal. Followed by a sting of dark orgasm's.

It's not long before Takeru stands over the two defeated women ravaged into a comatose state. Summoning shadow clone's to take his two conquests to their respective home's

**/oOo\**

Takeru correcting his appearance before stepping out to re-join his party. Though nearly slips on a wet spot on the varnished wooden floor of the corridor. Kneeling down to examine it, noticing a trail of the stuff leading down the corridor.

"It's slick to the touch." Holding his finger's up into the light as he rub's them together." It glistens in the light.". Bringing it to his nose and taking a whiff of the slimy residue. "This is pussy juice."

Though determined on finding out who's he makes his way outside where most of the people attending the party prepare to leave. Spamming observe on all the party go'ers when focusing on a particular wild haired MILF making a hasty exit.

**...**

Tsume's breath's laborious, in an aroused daze she makes her way to the compound entrance. Her mind boggled by what the most hard-core sex she had ever witnessed. Desperate to get back to her room in her own compound so that she can relieve herself before she does something she would later regret.

Fighting the temptation to go back to watch Kushina and Mikoto be fucked silly by her daughter's boyfriend.

"Mama?, Are you going already?. What about Takeru-kun's presents?"

Tsume freezing in place, her daughter tugging at her kimono's sleeve. Taking a breath, calming herself before turning to look at her daughter. At a loss for words as she fails to come up with a good excuse.

Her blood running cold when she feels a hand on her ass accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Don't worry Hana-chan. I'm sure your mother has many thing's to tend to. Her making time to attend my birthday party is more than enough. Besides, your mother already gave me my present." Takeru lifting his fore and middle finger held together coated in her pussy juice.

"OH really?!. What did she get you?" Hanna asks innocently, hoping that her present doesn't pale in comparison to others he might have received.

"A tasty treat. Though it's so delicious I can't help but finish it, do you happen to have more?. Hopefully a fresh batch straight from the source." Sucking his fingers clean of her pussy juice.

Causing Tsume's dripping cunt to pulse with need, the MILF barely managing to stifle an aroused whimper.

"I-I have to go now Hana-chan. Enjoy the rest of your day T-Takeru-kun." Nearly loosing composure as he roughly gropes her ass.

Sighing in relief when Hana is joined by Shizune. Her daughter's friend and apparent rival in love fussing over Takeru. Allowing her to leave. Making her way further down the road devoid of people before shunshining to her room.

Rushing to her dresser and tossing out her underwear searching for her dildo. Growling in frustrated anger as she punches a hole in the wall. About to go and grab the nearest male.

When a near soundless thud is heard behind her. Spinning around ready to attack when she sees a large rectangular box on her Futon. Scanning the room and the box. Not even needing to read the card to know who the sender is.

The potent musk coming from the box akin to that which covered and filled both Kushina and Mikoto.

With shaking hand's she opens the box, revealing monster cock sized dildo. Tsume dropping the lid as she gazes at the sex toy, an exact replica of Takeru's bitch-breaking shaft.

A small bottle with a crudely written label reading "LUBE". Though the thick pearly fluid inside suggests otherwise.

Tsume reading the note.

"**Hope you enjoyed the show, A little something to give you a taste of what 'they' experienced. If you want to know how a real ALPHA fuck's his bitch. Wear this and come find me, remember no clothes."**

Flabbergasted, turning the note around seeing the storage seal placed on it. Every instinct telling her to just burn the damned thing, is ignored. Aroused curiosity winning.

Tsume placing a trickle chakra in the seal, in a puff of smoke. A heavy leather spiked dog collar appears in her hand. With 'Mommy Bitch' engraved in kanji on the metal name-plaque, on the looped metal ring where a chain is hooked onto hang's an owner tag. _'If found, return to owner – Takeru Uzumaki.'_

**/oOo\**

**AN – Plan on breaking harem members into individual personalities and not just the boring. YES MASTER trope. There will be conflict between waifu's as you will see in the next short chap that was supposed to part of this but felt it too long. **

**There after I unfortunately will be toning down the sexsu~ for more brutal fast paced Ninja fights during the Exam's. No trolling from big bad's.**

**So far: Kushina is the tsundere, needy fucktoy and Mikoto the bitchy, slutty MILF. For Tsunade and Tsume… well you'll see.**

**Thanks to those who took the time to send review's. Appreciate it.**


End file.
